Granger, sálvame - Dramione & Teddy
by MorphineJackson
Summary: ¿Y sientes un vacío en el corazón? podría ser que necesites alguien a quien amar. Draco decide adoptar a Teddy tras la muerte de Andrómeda Tonks, esa acción hará que más de un ex Gryffindor lo visite. Eso incluye a Hermione Granger, que es la madrina del pequeño metamorfomago.
1. La decisión

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

* * *

Fuera a donde fuera lo seguían los chismes y parecía no querer dejarlo tranquilo. Rita Skeeter seguía ideando mentiras, escribía sobre él como si lo conociese de toda la vida. "Escoria Malfoy" así lo referenciaba en sus escritos.

Lo peor de todo es que Astoria lo traicionó, le engañó. Eso no le dolió, lo terrible era que había engatusado a su padre, Sí, a Lucius Malfoy. Quien semanas después de desposar a Astoria había fallecido "accidentalmente". Entonces ella se quedó con todo el dinero de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, todo porque su lujurioso padre los había dejado en la calle a su madre y a él.

Exactamente lo que les había arrebatado era el dinero Malfoy, porque él dinero de los Black lo seguían teniendo. Aun así, eso no impidió que su humillada madre se fuera a España, lejos de todos los chismes de Rita Skeeter. Una huida inteligente a su parecer.

Y él fue un idiota por quedarse, por creer que podía recuperar lo que esa arpía le robó. Por suerte sus amigos seguían con él. No lo dejaban, por ello estaba agradecido. Se largó a vivir a una ciudad Muggle, donde no lo reconociese nadie, pero era imposible, siempre había uno que otro mago cerca que sabía quién era él, lo señalaban o lo esquivaban cambiando de acera.

— No siento nada. — Se dijo Draco una mañana mientras se afeitada frente al espejo. — Nada me emociona o sorprende.

— Lo que necesitas es amor. — el rubio vio en el espejo a Theo, el cual que estaba comiendo una de sus amadas manzanas.

— Lo que necesito es desayunar y por lo visto te lo acabas de tragar. — respondió Draco, se limpió la crema de afeitar con agua y luego procedió a secarse con la toalla.

Theo le dio un par de mordiscos más a la manzana, le hacía gracia ver a su amigo enojado. Desde luego que, si sentía emociones, solo no le gustaba reconocerse como "sensible".

Draco volvió a centrarse su reflejo, tornó a mirarse y notó un corté bajo su pómulo derecho, no, no necesitaba amor, aunque lo necesitase, no habría quien le amase, su ex - prometida le hizo saber que no era bueno para aquellos sentimientos pasajeros. Ya tenía claro que ninguna mujer decente se uniría a un mortífago en sus cinco sentidos.

Solo necesitaba recuperar su vida, volver a sentirse vivo, creía que recuperar la mansión le haría feliz. Tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir 10 vidas, pero quería esa mansión, ese había sido su hogar, ahí había crecido. O fue un hogar hasta antes de que Voldemort metiera la nariz en ella.

Volvió a mirar su mejilla, aquel corte al parecer había sido profundo, tenía un río de sangre, un recordatorio de que estaba vivo. Era un muerto encubierto en la sociedad mágica.

Para cuando salió del baño, Theo Le esperaba con un café muggle, en algún tipo de envase plástico.

— ¿Alguna noticia de tu madre? — preguntó su Nott, miró el aspecto de su amigo, por fuera lucía bien, pero en el interior estaba seco. Lo sabía. Necesitaba una novia o una esposa. Esa clase de compañía que te hace sentir completo, ese cascabel que no te deja solo.

— Conoció a un mago español... — Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado. — Me ha dicho que será un buen padrastro.

— ¿que sientes al respecto? — preguntó Theo.

— Nada, es la decisión de mi madre, no soy un niño para oponerme. — él llevó el café a su boca. Sabía bien y le recordó a Hogwarts, esas mañanas en que todo era perfecto hasta que el trío de gatos hacía aparición y le arruinaban la mañana. Miró al castaño, parecía una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de explotar. — Dilo, sé que mueres por soltar el chisme.

— Andrómeda Tonks ha fallecido— Theo quedó en silencio esperando alguna reacción de parte del rubio, Pero solo lo vio beber más café. — Tu sobrino está a punto de ser enviado a un orfanato muggle, o recogido por su padrino.

—¿Quién es el padrino? — preguntó Draco. No le sorprendía la muerte de su tía, era mucho mayor que su madre. Pero no podía dejar abandonado a su sobrino, no había tratado lo suficiente con Nymphadora, pero el niño era hijo también de su antiguo profesor de DCAO. Debía hacer algo.

— Potter, quiere adoptarlo y darle una familia.

— No podrá, está en la academia de aurores ¿con quién lo dejará? ¿Con Kreacher o con los Weasley? — Draco empezó a mirar su hogar, la cual tenía un gran salón, tenía varios pisos superiores, el vecindario era tranquilo, había un parque en frente. Además, dudaba que su madre hiciera algo por el pequeño de dos años. Su casa contaba con un ambiente acogedor...

—¿acaso estás pensando en adoptarlo? — preguntó Theo, luego negó con la cabeza. — No, ya lo has decido.

— Iré al ministerio y pediré su custodia absoluta — el rubio se puso en pie. — ve por nuestros amigos, iremos a un centro comercial muggle. Vamos a necesitar muchas cosas para un niño de dos años.

Theo asintió, se retiró. Al parecer su amigo no había pensado en que adoptando a Teddy Lupin, tendría en casa constantemente a los ex Gryffindor. Cada uno iría a visitarlo todos los días para verificar el bienestar del niño.

De alguna de esas visitas podría salir la pareja de Draco, descartaba a Luna, la cual estaba en alguna parte del mundo buscando animales mágicos. Solo quedaban Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger como candidatas. Había oído que ésta última había terminado con Ron debido a que no tenían nada en común más que su casa de Hogwarts. Asimismo, de que "olvidó" mencionar que era la madrina del pequeño.

Draco estaba en camino a convertirse en un padre adoptivo para el pequeño y Theodore quería ser el padrino, no le importaba si el idiota de Potter se oponía, le lanzaría un crucio si decía algo. Mas tarde llegó a é la idea de que era mejor ser el tío millonario.

Sea cual fuera el caso, todo el asunto requería sanar el corazón de Draco y nutrir la vida del pequeño Teddy.


	2. Hablando de Celibato

Draco logró hacerse con la custodia, se lo entregaron y al parecer lo habían mantenido dormido con una poción del sueño. Casi golpeó al auror por tal acto, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que tomó al pequeño en brazos y con la mano libre guardó los documentos de adopción bajó su túnica.

Desde luego Potter se había opuesto, pero nada pudo hacer ya que no era familiar directo de Teddy y no existía papel alguno que lo acreditara como padrino, posteriormente entendió que era lo mejor. Lo siguiente que hizo fue seguir al rubio para conocer su dirección.

Luego de usar la aparición quedaron frente a la casa de Draco. — ¿Quieres verificar mi casa? — inquirió dejándolo pasar. — imaginabas un cuarto de tortura o habitación de pánico.

Harry giró a verle. — No creo que tengas ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿por qué estás tan seguro? Soy un mortífago asesino... La escoria Malfoy — Bien, no eran los mejores amigos, pero se toleraban desde que Potter habló en el juicio mágico para evitar que lo ejecutasen.

— Tú quieres una familia o de lo contrario no habrías adoptado a Teddy —manifestó Harry luego se giró para ver la casa, tenía seis habitaciones en el primer piso, y una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, el salón contaba con sillones y una mesa para el té, no había ningún adorno en las paredes, era una casa completamente muggle. — ¿en qué piso estará Teddy?

— en el segundo piso, tendrá todo lo que quiera. — respondió Draco y le invitó a seguirlo. — Theo y el resto deben haber preparado lo necesario por ahora.

el niño que vivió le siguió escaleras arriba — Tampoco podemos darle todo, podría salir engreído...

— De acuerdo, no es como si yo supiera todo lo referente a la crianza de un niño... Fui un engreído —admitió Draco y subió las escaleras, el segundo piso constaba con un pasillo y cuatro habitaciones.

El piso ya estaba cubierto con rompecabezas de esponja, los cuáles eran para evitar golpes.

—Creo que alguien es paranoico. — murmuró Harry. – no podemos sobreprotegerlo.

Pansy salió de una habitación. — Te oí Potter, yo seré su madrina así que lo voy a cuidar mucho. —tomó en brazos a Teddy que continuaba profundamente dormido.

— No puedes, Hermione es la madrina. — Draco le vio con sorpresa, eso era algo que Theo olvidó contarle. —Ella pasa tiempo considerable con Teddy.

— Teddy tendrá dos madrinas entonces. — Pansy acarició la cabeza del pequeño. — A mi parecer alguien tendrá que quedarse a vivir con Draco hasta que Teddy se acostumbre a tenernos al rededor.

— Es cierto. —Theo salió de una habitación cubierto de pintura azul. —a pesar de que eres su tío, solo le viste unas cuatro veces en dos años. Necesitamos que alguien más que haya estado con Teddy viva aquí con Draco.

El rubio pudo haber reclamado, pero era un desconocido para Teddy, había algo más que aclarar. —¿cómo es que pueden oír lo que se habla en el pasillo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos viendo a Pansy. — Sí, ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Theo respondió mientras trataba de limpiarse la pintura de la camisa blanca, que terminó más manchada —Teddy podría llorar en las noches así que pensamos en hacer un hechizo que rompiese la barrera del sonido e hiciera claros los murmullos.

— al mismo tiempo creo que Draco vivirá en el celibato durante la crianza de Teddy. — los hombres tosieron incómodos. Mientras Pansy sonreía por lo dicho. — no es necesario que tenga privacidad.

—Dejen de hablar de la inactividad sexual que Draco tendrá por los próximos 15 años —Daphne salió con una lata de pintura azul en las manos y el cabello manchado del mismo color. — necesitamos a uno de los allegados de Teddy aquí antes de que despierte. — Miró a Harry. —¿vivirás aquí hasta que Teddy se acostumbre a nosotros?

—¿a nosotros? —preguntó Draco. —¿acaso piensan vivir aquí?

—Yo sí. —Theo y Pansy respondieron a la vez.

Harry quería quedarse, sin embargo, le quedaban seis meses de entrenamiento en la academia de aurores. — Por ahora me es imposible, puedo venir semanalmente. — Creo que Ginny o Hermione podrían quedarse aquí. — Miró a los Slytherin — tendrán que disculparse por lo todo lo que les hicieron en Hogwarts.

Pansy asintió. — No te preocupes, venga quien venga, terminaré siendo su mejor amiga y nos haremos trencitas.

Theo suspiró — Yo no hice nada contra ellas, solo fui un chico invisible en Hogwarts.

Daphne miró sus uñas. — Yo no pienso armar una pelea con nadie, pero no prometo ser una gran amiga de alguno.

Ahora los tres Slytherin miraron a Draco, éste debía de pedir perdón de rodillas a Granger, ya que era la madrina y la que había compartido más con Teddy... Él parecía tener la parte más difícil. Maldita la hora en que actuó como un chico engreído en su adolescencia.

— Hablaré con Granger y me disculparé con los que lleguen a visitar a Teddy. — concedió el Malfoy. — quiero que nos llevemos bien con todos, nada de peleas.

— de acuerdo. — Harry asintió. — hablaré con todos, pero antes Malfoy, creo debes de poner una chimenea en esta casa, así será más fácil venir para algunos.

Ante esas palabras, Draco imaginó a todos los Weasley (excepto Percy que había fallecido en la guerra) desfilando por su casa, pronto tendría una nueva familia pelirroja, una familia para el pequeño Teddy. Al que cuidaría como si fuese su propio hijo.

—Hablemos de lo que hace falta, Potter. Y por favor Pansy, lleva a Teddy a mi habitación, necesita dormir cómodamente. —Harry y Draco quedaron enfrascados en una conversación sobre lo que requería la casa.

Mientras que Theo y Daphne terminaban de decorar la habitación que sería de Teddy. Podrían usar magia, más Pansy había dicho que cuando era hecho a mano se valoraba el tiempo y el amor puesto en ello.

Claro que los Slytherin querían que Teddy los apreciará. Querían ser sus tíos postizos.


	3. ¿Vivir con el Hurón?

En la madriguera todos esperaban a Harry, incluso Fleur y Bill, los que tenían una hija de apenas un mes de nacida.

Parecían leones enjaulados ya que iban de un lado a otro, Hermione sentía preocupación, pero confiaba en que su mejor amigo trajese a su ahijado consigo. Llevaba una blusa blanca, una falda gris hasta las rodillas, tacones altos y una capa encima, su trabajo en el ministerio la obligaba a maquillarse.

Ronald se la comía con los ojos, esa mujer era preciosa, maldita la hora en que no congeniaban o bueno tenían distintos intereses. Ella era una persona que le gustaba dar órdenes y él odiaba eso, detestaba que siempre estuviera de intelectual hablando cuanta cosa le viniera a la mente. Así que al notar todo ello decidieron no continuar juntos o de lo contrario serían una pareja que asistiría semanalmente a algún consultorio psicológico para recibir terapia.

Harry ingresó a la madriguera por la puerta de ésta, vieron que no traía al pequeño Lupin y pensaron lo peor.

— ¡Son unos inhumanos! — Gritó Molly. — ¡bestias! ¡Brutos! ¡¿Cómo pudieron enviar al pequeño a un orfanato muggle?!

— Tranquila, cariño. — Arthur le tomó de la mano en un intento de darle calma.

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas y asintieron entre sí — ¡adoptémoslo! — gritaron a la vez.

Molly se calmó y besó las mejillas de sus hijos. — Sin duda es de las mejores ideas que han tenido.

— Entonces vamos de inmediato. — Habló Bill.

Harry estaba esperando a que se calmasen para hablar, incluso Ginny y Hermione advirtieron ello.

Hermione se animó a preguntar: — ¿no está en el orfanato, cierto?

Todos los Weasley giraron sus pelirrojas cabezas en dirección del mago, sentía que más de uno se sorprendería. — efectivamente no está en el orfanato.

Ginny quedó perpleja, en su cabeza las ideas iban tan rápido como una snitch — sus únicos familiares de sangre son...

— ¡Los Malfoy! — corearon el resto de Weasley.

Hermione solo oyó, no podía hablar, aunque hubiera querido estar en el momento en Malfoy fue al ministerio —ella no lo sabía, pensaba que se debatiría la custodia de Teddy para los padrinos o ir al orfanato, no pudo ir, porque estaba en una en la única reunión que dispuso Kingsley para hablar de los derechos de los elfos y demás criaturas mágicas que ella defendía —Confiaba en qué Harry obtuviese la custodia absoluta.

Su mejor amigo procedió a contar lo que habló con Malfoy, Lo sucedido y en la casa muggle que tenía en un barrio completamente muggle. Lo último había salido en el profeta en la sección de chismes de Skeeter, pero lo había dudado, esa bruja no era nada confiable, además de que sonaba como un disparate.

— ¿Ginny o Hermione? ¿Quién vivirá con Malfoy? — preguntó Harry viéndolas a ambas con cierta preocupación.

La joven Weasley negó con la cabeza. — Hace una hora acabo de firmar con un equipo de quidditch. Debo partir mañana, podría ir cada semana a visitarlos, pero no puedo vivir ahí. Los entrenamientos no me han de dejar tiempo para verlo.

— Viviré con Malfoy, por Teddy, no tengo inconveniente. Solo hasta que confíe en todos los Slytherin. — aceptó Hermione. Por fuera parecía estar segura, cuando en realidad tenía miedo, no quería ser humillada y si lo volvía a hacer le quitaría la custodia al hurón albino.

— ¡¿Vivir con el Hurón?! — Ronald alzó la voz. — Él te humilló en Hogwarts, no puedes.

— ¿quieres que deje a Teddy en manos de unos desconocidos? — preguntó Hermione con enojo. — Qué importa lo que me haya hecho, Teddy merece sentir amor.

Harry asintió. — Es cierto, no podemos pensar en nosotros, solo en el bienestar de Teddy. — se llevó las manos a los cabellos por lo que terminó por desordenarlos más. — Puede que no me crean, pero Malfoy parece ser otro.

— Puede que la traición de su ex prometida y su padre lo haya cambiado. — comentó Bill.

La familia Weasley pareció recordar lo sucedido, hacía un año desde la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y la estafa al heredero. Podían darle el beneficio de la duda al joven.

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí. Fred habló por los dos — llevaremos las pertenencias de Hermione a ese barrio muggle e instalaremos una chimenea en esa casa. — subieron a la habitación de las chicas (es decir de Ginny y Hermione) a meter todo lo que encontrasen en el baúl.

Hermione vivía ahí porque ahora eran su familia, sus padres eran felices en Australia, claro que la recordaban, pero ella ya no era una niña que necesitase de su protección. Y los Weasley decidieron que debía quedarse en la madriguera.

— Yo iré a casa de Andrómeda a sacar las cosas de Teddy. — Habló Ginny y corrió a la chimenea para desaparecer en ella.

— prepararé comida para Teddy, cuando despierte estará hambriento. — Molly hizo que su marido lo siguiese para que la ayudara.

— Son una vergdadega familia. — Fleur arrulló a su pequeña Victoire. — apuesto que Teddy sega amigo tuyo.

— Solo amigo. — Recalcó Bill. — Creo que nosotros debemos preparar alguna cosa para llevar.

Dicho eso aquella familia de tres personas se retiró. Quedando a solas el trío de ex Gryffindor. Se miraban entre sí. Era extraña la situación en la que estaban Harry y Hermione. Su ahijado viviría con el ser que les había tratado mal durante la adolescencia.

— Debes hacer que te pida perdón de rodillas. — Ron habló con enojo al recordar los años de insultos. —si no lo hace no pongas un pie en esa casa.

— No pienses en ti, piensa en Teddy. — le exigió Harry. — además Malfoy hablará Hermione, dijo que no quería llevarse mal con nadie, quiere una familia para mi ahijado.

Ella suspiró. — Así no me pida perdón estaré con Teddy hasta que se acostumbre a vivir con los Slytherin.

Al parecer Hermione había decidido ignorar que Teddy la veía como una figura materna, por lo que no podía separarse de él sin herirlo o tal vez lo sabía, pero le daba miedo imaginar vivir tanto tiempo a merced de Malfoy y los Slytherin.

— Bien, que viva con el hurón. Si te falta al respeto le patearé el trasero— Ronald se encontraba un tanto molesto por la situación, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar entendía lo que debía de hacerse.


	4. ¡Somos gemelos idénticos!

Harry Potter se había esmerado en que cada uno de los Weasley se vistiesen como los muggles —algo que entusiasmó a Arthur y parecía un niño pequeño por la emoción en su rostro — luego había tenido que alquilar una camioneta para llegar de la mejor manera a aquel vecindario, no querían llamar la atención de los muggles cuando salieran a ver el parque.

George decidió usar unos lentes de marco rectangular y usar una poción para dejarse algo largo el cabello y así cubrir la ausencia de su oreja, además de usar un hechizo de ilusión óptica, así por si su cabello llegaba a descubrir el agujero del oído verían la oreja. Fred en cambio decidió dejarse el cabello corto. Y vestir como un muggle de 22 años, con jeans negros y la chaqueta roja del equipo de futbol de Liverpool.

Harry estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa de Draco. — bajen con cuidado por favor.

Les ayudo a bajar los dos baúles, el primero eran los objetos personales de Hermione, los gemelos lo llevaron entre ellos sin usar magia. El segundo baúl contenía la comida preparada por Molly, la llevaban Arthur y Ron.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en tocar el timbre, tras pocos segundos Draco les abrió, saludó y dejó pasar a cada uno de los Weasley.

Hermione iba detrás de todos, al final, no sabía cómo actuar, si saludar con un "buenas tardes, Malfoy" o "¿dónde está mi ahijado, Malfoy?". Ingresó en silencio asintiendo al saludo del Malfoy.

En el salón los Weasley se quedaron viendo a Draco, Theo, Daphne y Pansy. Era un ambiente tenso. Demasiado tenso para el gusto de Harry.

El rubio miró a cada uno. — Yo... Sé que están aquí por Teddy, así que quiero pedirles que me perdonen por la actitud despectiva que tuve en el pasado con ustedes, sé que no se podrá deshacer, pero agradecería que nos llevemos mejor; los acontecimientos pasados han hecho que cambié mi visión del mundo y aprecie el tipo de vida muggle que llevo. — Se sentía algo preocupado ya que Hermione no le había mirado, podría ser que no hubiese aceptado la disculpa. Además, su perfil le atraía, el maquillaje resaltaba sus facciones haciéndola ver frágil y más hermosa. — Granger, deseo que perdones todo lo que dije en el pasado, lo que hice; yo era un adolescente influenciado por las ideas de su padre. Ahora soy un adulto con sus propias ideas y actitudes. He madurado.

Los Weasley asintieron, esperaban la respuesta de la castaña, la cual tenía la última palabra en el asunto.

Hermione asintió lentamente — olvidemos lo ocurrido hace años, empecemos de nuevo. — se dirigió a los otros tres ex Slytherin —Tendrán que ganarse la confianza de cada uno de nosotros.

Pansy, Theo y Daphne asintieron. Si con ello lograban ser queridos por Teddy, comerían hasta ranas.

— ¿cuál será la habitación de Hermione?. — preguntó George. Debían de llevar el baúl.

Daphne y Pansy cruzaron miradas, jugaron piedra papel o tijeras delante de todos.

— Gané. — Gritó Daphne y tomó del brazo a George. — Me quedaré con éste Weasley. Que por la ausencia de la oreja es George.

Pansy le sonrió a Fred. — Yo me quedé con el más atractivo.

—¿acaban de sogteagse a los gemelos? — preguntó Fleur, su gesto era de completa sorpresa al igual que el resto de los presentes.

— Son así. — Musitó Draco en repuesta. — lo hacen para evitar peleas.

—¡Somos Gemelos Idénticos! — corearon Fred y George.

Las chicas solo sonrieron con coquetería.

— la apariencia es distinta. — Opinó Theo— ahora puedo diferenciarlos.

Los otros Weasley sonrieron, los gemelos tenían nuevas admiradoras. Ellas los dirigieron al segundo piso.

Molly sonrió y miró a los otros dos Slytherin. — ¿tienen cocina?

— Por supuesto que sí. — afirmó Theo. — le va a encantar, aunque es una cocina muggle. — la guío a través del salón, Arthur y Ron volvieron a llevar el baúl, habían olvidado que podían usar magia. Fleur y Bill los siguieron, observaban la casa con curiosidad. Bill llevaba una gran maleta.

Ahora Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ginny estaban a solas.

— Malfoy, tengo algunas cosas que pedirte. — Habló Hermione. —y decirte. — él asintió. — Cuando estemos junto a Teddy deberemos dirigirnos a nosotros por nuestros nombres.

— ¿Crees que todo el tiempo te llamaremos por tu apellido? —preguntó Draco con sorpresa. — olvida los formalismos, viviremos como una familia... No podemos actuar de diferente manera. Usaremos nuestros nombres en cuanto despierte Teddy.

— Entiendo...— "empezar de cero" pensó — yo tengo que estar en el ministerio desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde. En ese período tu estarás a cargo de Teddy y si surge alguna complicación deberás enviarme una lechuza o ir a mi oficina por la chimenea — Hermione trataba de ser clara y no oírse nerviosa. — Haremos las compras entre los seis...

— Estoy de acuerdo. — asintió Draco.

— Yo quiero una habitación, vendré cada semana a visitarlos. —interrumpió Ginny que abrazaba una manta afelpada y azul. Junto a ella estaba el equipaje de Teddy.

El rubio asintió.  
— Granger quítate esos zapatos. — Ordenó Draco, veía los tacones de Hermione con preocupación.

La castaña frunció el ceño, no había pasado ni diez minutos desde había ingresado a esa casa y ya le estaba dando órdenes— Malfoy, a mí no me vas a...

— Podrías resbalar, el piso está encerado, si cargas a Teddy y caminas con ellos podrían lastimarse. — interrumpió Draco.

— Lo siento. — Hermione se disculpó

— debí haber usado otro tono de voz. — Draco se explicó. — Los dirigiré a mi habitación, donde está Teddy.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos — 12 centímetros de tacón aguja— se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero más cercano.

— Te has encogido. — bromeó Ginny. — Me alegra tanto no tener que trabajar en el ministerio. Debe doler demasiado.

Hermione asintió — cómo un crucio en los pies.

Ginny rió divertida. — Draco... — el rubio la miró expectante. — ¿crees que mis hermanos estén bien?

— Para saberlo debemos subir. — el rubio les instó a subir los escalones.

A medida que subían oían risas y suspiros. Harry les había explicado antes el hechizo que tenía el segundo piso, caminó por el pasillo. Hasta que oyeron...

— es inmenso. — habló uno de los gemelos.

Ginny y Harry se miraron con sorpresa y casi preocupados, por otra parte, Draco y Hermione tenían el ceño fruncido. ¡Mentes Sucias!

— es el niño más hermoso que he visto. Lo adoro — La voz de Pansy hizo suspirar de alivio a los cuatro.


	5. ¿Quiénes Son?

Hermione tomó a Teddy en brazos, el pequeño despertó al aspirar su aroma.

— Hola, Teddy. ¿Cómo estás? — saludó Hermione mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Teddy la miró largamente. — "Helmy"... estuve soñando con que "fed" y "jolge" venía a cuidalme.

Se refería a Fred y George, los gemelos sonrieron. Y por su edad aún no pronunciaba bien algunas palabras. En especial los nombres difíciles que contenían una _/ere/_ y _/erre/._

— Aquí estoy. — respondió Fred. — jugaremos y haremos travesuras.

— yo también me incluyo y mira creció mi cabello. — dijo George señalando su melena. — Hace mucho que no te veía. Has crecido.

Teddy sonrió a los pelirrojos. — soy más alto, ¿se quedalán conmigo a jugal? — vio a su padrino. — ¡has venido a velme! — estiró las manos hacia él para que lo cargase.

Cuando Harry lo tomó en brazos, supo que el pequeño debía de pesar unos doce a trece kilos. Además de que sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas y su cabello había tomado el color castaño de Hermione. —¡Te extrañé! — le dijo a su ahijado.

Teddy notó la presencia de los tres Slytherin e imitó inconscientemente el color del cabello de Draco, rubio platino. —¿Quiénes son?

— Yo soy Draco, el primo de tu mamá. Así que soy tu tío — se acercó al pequeño Teddy.

— yo soy "Edwald", pero puedes decilme Teddy y cleo que te he visto antes... Además, mi padlino dice que eles una "lata lubia"— Teddy le sonrió y luego miró a las chicas. — ¿y ellas?

Draco lanzaba miradas asesinas a Harry, los gemelos reían entre dientes, pero al menos le cegatón habló de él.

Ambas ex serpientes se acercaron al pequeño que imitó el tono de rubio Daphne y los ojos verdes de Pansy.

— Yo soy Daphne, amiga de la rata rubia. — la bruja hizo como si viese algo en la oreja de Teddy. — tienes algo ahí. — estiró su mano hasta tocar la oreja de Teddy y le mostró tres ranas de chocolate.

—¡magia! — sonrió emocionado Teddy y tomó el obsequio de la rubia. — gracias "Afny"

Daphne sonreía embobada, ese niño robaba el corazón con tan solo mirarlo, era tan tierno y dulce.

Hermione miró a Teddy y éste le sonrió. — Helmy... Los comelé luego de la cena.

Todos en esa habitación sonrieron, la madrina había estado enseñando bien al pequeño.

— Yo soy Pansy. — la pelinegra le sonrió. — estaré para ayudarte a hacer travesuras.

Teddy asintió. — ¿sin que se entele mi madlina? —preguntó en "susurro".

— no lo sabrá ni la rata rubia. — prometió Pansy.

— Entonces selé tu amigo "ansy". — Teddy le sonrió, Pansy estaba llenándose de amor y deseos de consentirlo.

Draco quería hacer un berrinche o acusarlos con su madre, no era rata rubia, lo habían convertido en hurón, pero ya no era un bebé para reclamar, es más ahora criaría uno, paciencia se dijo.

— ¿Teddy quieres comer algo? Molly está abajo. — dijo Draco.

— ¿Molly? "Quielo il"— estiró los brazos hasta Draco, que lo tomó en brazos. — ¿dónde está?

— en la cocina, si caminas, te enseñaré como llegar... —condicionó Draco.

Teddy miró a Hermione y ella asintió. Entonces el pequeño hizo que su tío lo dejara bajar, el primer paso era generar independencia en el pequeño, no podía sobreprotegerlo, necesitaba seguridad.

Teddy bajó las escaleras una a una, le gustaba brincarlas y apoyarse para bajarlas, Hermione y Pansy lo veían asustadas, está de más decir que en cada escalón sufrían un mini-infarto. No querían que se cayese y terminara rodando por las escaleras, en cambio Draco le animaba en cada escalón.

— me gustan esos escalones, la abuelita andlómeda no me dejaba subil y bajal. — Teddy miró a Draco y luego a un chico que tenía en frente, llevaba la máscara del hombre araña. — ¿quién es?

— tu vecino y amigo, el hombre araña. — se presentó Theo.

Teddy alzó la mano para que su tío lo alzara, el rubio lo hizo y se acercó a Theo. El metamorfomago imitó aquellos colores en su rostro, le gustaba observar cosas nuevas.

Theodore se sacó la máscara y luego frotó los ojos, abrió la boca con sorpresa. — eres metamorfomago — miró a todos. — nadie me dijo.

— ¿homble alaña me llevas con mi abuelita Molly? — preguntó Teddy. No sentía miedo.

El mago asintió, las Serpientes le miraban intrigados por la máscara, ¿cómo rayos sabía sobre cosas muggles? Por qué ese tal hombre araña no les sonaba para nada del mundo mágico.

— Solo si me dices Theo, nadie más puede saber mi verdadera identidad, además si guardas mi secreto te convertiré en super héroe y saldremos a misiones ultra secretas. — prometió Theo.

— Solo si volvemos antes de mi siesta. — todos sonrieron ante la respuesta, Teddy hizo que Draco lo bajará.

El rubio supo que Edward Lupin estaba dándole color a su mundo, le iba a enseñar a amar. El pequeño quedó sorprendido cuando la pequeña Victoire le sonrió, era cierto era el primero de la siguiente generación, esperaba que sus amigos se apresurasen a tener hijos para que Teddy tuviese con quien compartir y jugar.

Cuando el pequeño preguntó por su abuela Andrómeda, Harry respondió con la verdad, aunque algo cambiada. "Fue a encontrarse con tu mamá y tu papá" Teddy ensombreció, sabía que no volvería más, pero como todo niño lo olvidó tras iniciar un juego con "Fed y Ansy".

George y Daphne habían instalado la chimenea en el salón.

Los Weasley lleron a la conclusión de que las serpientes no eran tan mala compañía después de todo.

— Gracias Malfoy. — agradeció Hermione cuando los Weasley estaban en el interior de la camioneta. Teddy dormía en los brazos de Draco. — Teddy se ha divertido mucho más que otras veces.

— No hay nada que agradecer, yo no podía dejar que lo enviaran a la soledad de un orfanato. — Hermione y Draco alzaron las manos para despedirse de Harry y los Weasley cuando la camioneta arrancó. — además deberías de llamarme por mi nombre.

La bruja notó que algunos vecinos los veían por sus ventanas, debían de tener una idea equivocada de ellos. Le daba curiosidad el vecindario.

— Lo sé... Draco, es tarde, Teddy debe dormir en su cama. — hizo que el rubio ingresara a la casa, no lo tocó.

Draco ingresó a la casa para llevar a Teddy a la habitación que ya estaba habitable debo al hechizo de secado que Hermione había usado en las paredes. Había una cama, juguetes, una lámpara a lado de la cama. Era como Hermione deseó.

Eran una "familia" un tanto extraña, Pansy estaba recostada en un sofá soñando despierta con Fred, Theo en cambio reía de los suspiros que soltaba su amiga.

¿Sería posible una amistad sincera sin desprecios por su sangre?


	6. Nosotros

No había nadie en casa, casi nadie, Pansy se estaba sola, bueno no tan sola porque Daphne le hacía compañía. A la pelinegra se le había designado decorar la casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco.

Teddy ya tenía dos días viviendo en aquella casa. Además de que le había dicho que harían una fiesta secreta, se le explicó todo lo que harían. El pequeño entendió y aceptó hacer tardar a su tío en sortilegios Weasley.

Así que miró la casa, le faltaba vida, color, retratos, ser más hogareña y divertida. Ella no era una ama de casa, pero tenía buen gusto cuando de decorar se trataba. Un par de fotografías, adornos verdes, amarillos, rojos y ¡voilà!

Por otro lado, Daphne estaba en la cocina leyendo una receta para preparar un pastel. La rubia se había mostrado segura de que la cocina era como preparar pociones si seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Hermione Granger llegó a las 11 de la mañana por que Pansy la había llamado, debido a que surgió una "emergencia".

— ¿qué sucede? — preguntó cuando ingresaba a la cocina, pero obtuvo la respuesta al ver el horno incendiándose. — ¿están bien?

— ¿aparte de sucias y quemadas? Desde luego. — respondió Daphne con sarcasmo, se sentía molesta consigo misma por su desastre — odio las cocinas muggles. Ni siguiendo una receta se puede preparar algo.

— ¿Acaso agregaste gasolina como ingrediente principal? — preguntó Pansy con ironía.

Hermione evitó reír, se limitó apagar el fuego del horno donde había un trozo de carbón dentro de un recipiente. Con magia limpió todo debido a que muchas cosas no tenían solución con el método muggle, es decir, con el lavavajillas.

— No entiendo cómo es que Draco puede cocinar en ese horno demoníaco. — volvió quejarse Daphne, tenía un mechón de su cabello quemado.

— es claro que leyó el manual de instrucciones. — respondió Pansy con ironía.

— bien... debo irme, ya está todo arreglado. — Anunció Hermione tras dejar la isla de cocina reluciente. Daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, trataba de huir.

Daphne se le colgó del brazo como una niña de seis años. — Te estaré eternamente agradecida si me enseñas a usar ese horno.

La bruja dudó un poco. Vivir con las Serpientes incluía empezar de cero ya que le habían pedido disculpas, pensó en Tonks a la cual admiró por su carácter sincero y por qué siempre buscaba lo mejor en las personas, veía las virtudes antes que los defectos. Asintió. — De acuerdo Daphne

Dos horas más tarde habían hecho suficientes pasteles para los Weasley, sí, Pansy y Daphne habían invitado a la familia de pelirrojos. Y por ello supo que las Serpientes tenían en la mira a los gemelos. No parecía ser solo un juego para ellas.

— Ya tengo una maestra para las clases de cocina — Daphne le sonrió a Hermione, aunque ambas estaban cubiertas con los ingredientes el resultado era sumamente delicioso.

— Esto lo aprendí en clases de cocina, antes me era difícil hacer una comida decente. — Respondió la bruja con una sonrisa tras recordar haber sido gritada por Ron cuando habían viajado en busca de los horrocrux.

.

.

.

Draco no había esperado ninguna fiesta, menos que los Weasley estuvieran presentes y le tratasen con cariño, fue algo extraño en especial cuando a Ronald Weasley se emborrachó, por suerte Teddy ya estaba dormido y siendo arropado por Theodore.

— me han disho que te gushta Hermione. — Ron le habló en el oído mientras se colgaba de sus hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. — no me opongo, tienen mi bendición. Pero shi la lashtimas te mato.

Dicho eso el pelirrojo vómito sobre él, por suerte nadie había oído ese disparate, no iba a negar que la primera vez que vio a Granger como una mujer atractiva fue en cuarto año. Supo que era guapa. No mirar hubiera sido un pecado y claro que ahora disfrutaba de la belleza de Granger, no era su interés romántico, ni físico. Lo único que quería ahora era hacer te Edward Lupin alias Teddy un ser humano mejor.

A diferencia de lo que el resto creía él si había hablado una sola vez con Nymphadora Tonks, cuando ella patrullaba los pasillos de Hogwarts, le había dicho que pesar de lo frío que se mostraba era una buena persona, que protegía siempre a los suyos. Ahora siendo sincero consigo protegería a su familia y amigos.

— Malfoy. — Granger tocó la puerta del baño. — Lamento lo que hizo Ron.

— Lo veía venir, no podía permitir que lo hiciera sobre mi sofá. — Respondió Draco mientras se secaba con la toalla, acababa de darse una ducha para eliminar el terrible aroma del alcohol. — Hermione quedamos en que me dirías por mi nombre.

— Bien, Draco... Lamento lo sucedido, Ronald está siendo llevado a la madriguera. — escuchó como Hermione se apoyaba en la puerta. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Hermione... Estoy sorprendido, no esperaba está fiesta, es extraño tener cerca a las personas que alguna vez me esmeré en humillar. — Draco de colocó el pijama de seda azul que había llevado consigo.

Se apoyó en la puerta esperando respuesta.

— Son una familia que sabe perdonar y después de lo ocurrido con tu padre saben que eres una persona distinta. Tu ritmo de vida dice que has cambiado y también está el hecho de que te estás esforzando por ser una figura importante en la vida de Teddy, es algo que nadie podría haber creído si nos lo hubieran dicho hace unos años atrás. — la voz de Hermione sonaba algo divertida.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, a la vez que decía: — Draco Malfoy está cuidando y criando un pequeño niño. A su sobrino.

— o que Pansy y Daphne están tras los gemelos Weasley. — Añadió Hermione.

— Creo que la novia de George va enloquecer cuando sepa eso. — respondió. Él sabía George Weasley estaba saliendo exclusivamente con Angelina.

— A estas alturas ya debieron haber terminado, Angelina es algo celosa, creo que Daphne será una Weasley después del sorteo que hicieron. — La bruja volvió a sonar divertida.

Draco quería permanecer así, es decir hablando con Granger como si él no hubiera actuado como un idiota en el pasado. — ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? —preguntó.

—¿qué cosa? — preguntó Hermione en respuesta. Tras la puerta ella fruncía el entrecejo algo confundida.

— Nosotros, en una misma casa y teniendo una charla de manera civilizada. — Malfoy sonaba como si acabase de contar un pequeño secreto.

Ella sonrió para sí. No, jamás hubiera pensado en ello, porque definitivamente eran como el agua y el aceite.

— Quizás la profesora Trelawney lo haya predicho. — Bromeó Hermione. — ella siempre decía cosas improbables.

Escuchó la risa de Draco, era la primera vez que le oía y le pareció bien, en esos días solo le había visto sonreír con los labios. Era una risa contagiosa y varonil.

Malfoy parecía ser un buen hombre, aunque el tratar de descubrirlo le parecía tan difícil como entrar a una jungla llena de panteras o ingresar al bosque prohibido con todos los bichos que tenía... Draco había demostrado ser alguien protector al evitar que Teddy fuese enviado a un orfanato. Además de que en esos dos días se habían hecho tío y sobrino rápidamente.

Tonks y Remus hubieran estado felices de que las personas alrededor de Teddy aprendieran el significado del afecto e intentaban ser más cordiales entre sí.


	7. Teddy

Era las tres de la mañana, hacia dos semanas que Teddy estaba viviendo con su tío rata rubia.

Bajó de la cama, usaba un pijama azul con pequeños estampados de ositos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, gracias a Merlín el pasillo contaba con luz. Sentía sed. Descendió por las escaleras, saltó en cada escalón, adoraba esas escaleras y la alfombra verde que la cubría.

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba la sala, se veía bonito y tibio, quería dormir ahí, siendo arrullado por las brasas ardientes.

Corrió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y vio una gran botella de yogurt, pero su tamaño le impedía alcanzarlo además no veía posible arrastrar una silla. Pensó por unos segundos, hace unas horas el hombre araña le había mostrado un documental sobre pulpos, que con sus tentáculos podían atraer cosas.

Se concentró hasta convertir su brazo izquierdo en un tentáculo el cual alargó hasta alcanzar la botella de yogurt. Cuando obtuvo la botella se apresuró a abrirla y beber todo el contenido.

Tras ello regresó a la cama, ahora ya podría dormir tranquilo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se concentraba en hacer un desayuno nutritivo, Pansy estaba viendo como lo hacía, si algún día se casaba estaba segura de que la ayuda y sazón de un elfo no era aceptable, menos teniendo por "cuñada" a la defensora de estos.

— creo que Draco ha desarrollado afecto por Teddy. — comentó Pansy mientras veía como Hermione batía los huevos en un bol. — es extraño verlo ser paternal.

La castaña sentía que Pansy trataba de meterle a Draco por los ojos, ¿o sería acaso que la pelinegra trataba de decirle que no se acercara a Malfoy? No, eso no sucedía. Había demostrado que ya no había rivalidad entre ellas.

— Tú también lo quieres. — respondió Hermione. — Teddy es adorable, es un gran niño.

Theo apareció en la cocina, su rostro evidenciaba lo preocupado, estaba más pálido que Draco.—¡Teddy se ha enfermado! —exclamó.

— ¿tiene fiebre? — preguntó Pansy.

— ¿algún resfriado? — Hermione le interrogó a la vez que apagaba el hornillo y dejaba el bol de huevos batidos a un lado del jugo de manzana.

— ¡Es algo peor!, Draco lo ha llevado a San Mungo de lo asustado que está. — Theo no se explicaba bien.

— Pansy encárgate del desayuno para Theo. — dijo la castaña luciendo realmente preocupada.

Incluso Hermione olvidó que tenía puesto su pijama rosa con estampados de gatitos, tomó su varita y corrió al jardín trasero de la casa donde usó la aparición para llegar a San Mungo.

Cuando Ingresó caminó por varios pasillos, ni siquiera notó como algunos pacientes la veían estupefactos. Vio al hombre de inconfundible cabellera rubia en un pasillo yendo de un lado a otro, usaba un pijama que claramente era de seda azul.

— Draco... ¿Qué pasó con Teddy? — preguntó cuándo lo tuvo delante.

— Fui a despertarle, cuando lo saqué de las sábanas una capa de piel se desprendió de él. — se veía realmente preocupado, su rostro estaba desencajado con el cabello despeinado. Pero su tono de voz era inexpresivo. — el sanador me dejó aquí esperando. Están dentro. — señaló la puerta de madera.

— Hiciste bien en traerlo. Aunque podría ser alguna alergia. ¿Qué comió anoche? — preguntó Hermione pensativa.

Draco la miró un instante. — Lo que trajiste anoche, comida china. ¿recuerdas?

— Estoy tan preocupada que olvidé ponerme zapatos. — respondió Hermione, tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que sentía.

Draco centró la mirada en los pies de la castaña y efectivamente le faltaba zapatos, estaba con unas medias blancas que la cubrían del frío.

El rubio trató de sonreír. — Creo que en el futuro seremos unos padres muy preocupados.

Hermione se sorprendió por la afirmación. — algún día, quizás tenga un hijo. — susurró para sí, por ahora era Teddy quien le preocupaba.

En algún momento Hermione Granger podría tener familia, pero no sería ahora. Aquello sería cuando Teddy, su ahijado creciese y fuera a Hogwarts.

Esa era una promesa que le había hecho al cadáver de Tonks. Quería darle toda la atención posible al pequeño, quería darle todo el amor. Y al parecer Draco Malfoy le estaba dando la familia que había perdido.

Pansy y Theo aparecieron con una maleta cada uno. No llevaban pijamas.

Theodore se acercó a Draco. — Toma, es ropa, ve y vístete, antes de que tengas que pasar más vergüenza.

Pansy le entregó también la Maleta a Hermione. — aparte de la ropa incluí zapatos.

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron.  
No cruzaron miradas, Draco se preguntaba porque había hablado de ser padre cuando tenía un lindo sobrino. Por otra parte, Hermione pensaba que era algo realmente vergonzoso pasearse así por los pasillos del hospital, Pensaba que Teddy se reiría de lo ocurrido más adelante, porque desde luego sus amigos no dejarían que olvidaran esto.

* * *

Cuando la "familia" volvió a casa con el diagnóstico de la intolerancia a la lactosa, Draco y Theo se deshicieron de los productos que contenían todo ello, todos se abstendrían de consumir algún tipo de producto lácteo. Incluso si el sanador hubiera dicho que la solución era que Teddy fuera vegetariano todos habrían tenido que asumir esa dieta. Por ahora el pequeño tomaría un par de pociones hasta que la alergia desapareciera.

— El yogurt fue el causante de la alergia. — Theo sostenía la botella vacía — anoche esto estaba repleto.

— No dejaré que consuma ese tipo de productos. —Draco revisaba los productos que había comprado. — Adiós a las galletas de leche, adiós al queso, adiós al yogurt y todo lo que contenga leche. — iba metiendo todo en una bolsa del supermercado.

—¿Que harás con toda esa comida? ¿Vas a tirarla? —preguntó Theo. — No deberías arrojarla. No es...

— Voy a donarla a algún indigente. — interrumpió Draco. — No se puede desperdiciar la comida.

Cuando acabó tomó las llaves del Mercedes Benz — que había comprado para llevar a pasear a Teddy—. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir ahí estaba su madre. Al parecer iba a tocar.

Narcissa tenía en brazos a una pequeña niña, de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, detrás de él estaba un hombre de unos 50 años, al parecer era el mago español.

— Está pequeña es tu hermana. — habló Narcissa, la niña estaba viéndole fijamente, debía de tener dos años al igual que Teddy.

No recordaba a su madre embarazada, tampoco que Astoria hubiese estado embarazada de su padre y aunque hubiera sido así la niña no coincidía con la edad. Lo único que atinó a hacer era desmayarse de la impresión.

Theo que había oído y visto aquello solo negaba con la cabeza y los hizo pasar para no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Estaba más que sorprendido por la situación.

—¿madle, clees que haya muelto? —preguntó la niña a Narcissa. Veía todo con curiosidad y desconfianza, parecía haber hielo y fuego bailando en el centro de su iris.

Su mirada era como la de alguien que había visto en algún lugar, le daba miedo, incluso su marca tenebrosa picaba ligeramente. ¿Acaso esa pequeña era hija de...? Era Imposible que el loco sin nariz hubiera tenido una hija.


	8. Cissy Parece Otra

Hermione ingresó a la casa era las 3:30pm, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse los tacones, ¡Maldición! como le dolían los pies. Deseaba usar zapatos de enfermera con los cuales estaría cómoda, pero esos no eran bonitos ni elegantes.

Caminó descalza en dirección a la cocina, sentía demasiada sed. Al pasar por la sala vio a Teddy jugando con una niña rubia mientras Daphne veía caricaturas en el televisor. Se miraron.

— "Delfy" te plesento a "Helmy". — Teddy señaló a Hermione. — es mi madlina.

— Hola, soy Delphiny Malfoy. Puedes decilme Delfy — la niña le sonrió. — "Dlagón" es mi hermano. ¿Eles su novia?

— Hola, Delfy, un gusto conocerte y no soy la novia de Draco. — Hermione se sentía incomoda, pero no lo demostró, además los ojos de la niña no eran grises como los de un Malfoy. — ¿Quieren algo de beber? — preguntó

— Helmy, Todo menos leche. — respondió Teddy, luego miró a la niña. — Si bebo leche se me sale la piel como las selpientes.

— Yo puedo hablal con selpientes. — respondió Delphi.

— ¿y qué te dicen? — el cabello de Teddy había tomado el color verde.

Ambos niños empezaron a hablar, le dejaron de prestar atención. Daphne le dio a entender con la cabeza y una mueca que mejor no preguntara.

Fue a la cocina, donde preparó jugo de naranja para los niños, sentía curiosidad por la pequeña. Era muy amable, pero no era la hermana de Malfoy. O podría ser... Pero cuando estuvo presa en la mansión Malfoy no hubo ningún indicio de embarazo en Narcissa Black.

Les ofreció el jugo acompañado de galletas con chispas de chocolate y luego subió a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse.

— Draco debes quedarte con Delphi. — Oyó la voz de Narcissa. — vendré a verlos semanalmente. Estoy muy feliz con el haber recuperado mi libertad...

— ¿La adoptaste para dejarla a mi cargo? — la voz de Draco se oía furiosa. — ¿no te importa sus sentimientos? ¡Le mentiste! No eres su madre. Eres su tía.

— ¿qué le iba a decir? Tu madre era mi hermana, una loca que amaba a un psicópata. — se oía sarcástica.

— Bajen la voz. — al parecer había un tercero quien no se le oía con el acento británico.

— Hermione ven aquí. — Ordenó Draco.

Hermione se preguntó: ¿cómo es que Malfoy se atrevía ordenarle?, pero se colocó unas pantuflas y caminó en dirección a la habitación del rubio.

Decidió hechizar el lugar, nadie más debía de oír esa conversación. En especial los pequeños.

— Buenas tardes. — saludó al Ingresar, ahí estaban Theo y Pansy también.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama con Pansy y Theo estaban de pie junto a él, la señora Narcissa estaba de pie junto a un mago desconocido para ella.

— Señorita Granger. — Narcissa le miró, parecía pedir disculpas. — por favor convenza a mi hijo de que Delphi se quede aquí.

— ¿por qué? — preguntó Hermione, la confusión la invadía.

— No puedo hacerme cargo, yo la rescaté de la mansión Lestrange... Fui a buscar mi guardapelo, el que me distingue como una Black ya que mi hermana bella me lo arrebató antes de unirse a los mortífagos. Ahí encontré a una niña que estaba siendo torturada por una mujer. La rescaté y modifiqué su memoria.

— ¿por qué vivía en esa mansión? — preguntó Hermione.

El ambiente era tenso. Pansy estaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Mi hermana... Bellatrix tuvo una hija, una niña que tiene una profecía sobre sí. — Narcissa se encontraba más pálida. — la profecía dice: _"Cuando los otros se salven, cuando el tiempo retroceda, cuando los hijos no vistos maten a sus padres: entonces regresará el Señor Tenebroso"._ — ella se llevó las manos a los cabellos. — Es hija de Voldemort, Rodolphus me lo confirmó. A la niña le borré la memoria, ella cree que es hija mía y de Lucius, la registré así en el ministerio... Pero no puedo tenerla yo no he sido una buena madre para Draco y sé que no podré serlo para Delphi.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas por la confusión y sorpresa. — La profecía se cumplirá pase lo que pase...

— No será tan potente si se le da el amor necesario... Ustedes pueden darle amor a Delphi. — Narcissa se veía desesperada. — Estoy viajando por el mundo, antes de casarme con Lucius estudié para ser Magizoologa, pero no lo ejercí porque Draco nació... Yo no puedo estar al cuidado de una niña.

— No crees que estás siendo egoísta con tu "hija"— Draco estaba siendo irónico. — Fuiste tan buena madre como pudiste.

— Sus ojos dan miedo. — Habló Theo. — entiendo la situación, creo yo sostengo que Delphi debe quedarse aquí.

— Solo será por nueve años. Cuando cumpla 11 años me la llevaré a Beauxbatons, voy a encargarme de su educación. — Narcissa se acercó a Hermione, se arrodilló junto a ella. — sé que es difícil para ti y mi hijo ha decido aceptarla si tú lo haces.

— Yo... Yo... — dirigió una mirada a Malfoy. — ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?

— Por qué es hija de mi tía, de la mujer que te torturó. Esa es una cicatriz difícil de sanar — Draco miró su brazo. — es hija de quien representa nuestro mayor temor, además la profecía...

— Que se quedé, me encargaré de ella, cuidare de ella y Teddy. — Hermione cerró los ojos y se puso en pie — No importa lo que me haya hecho su madre. Delfy merece una infancia feliz y tener amigos. Ella tiene que ser mejor que sus progenitores.

Narcissa la abrazó con fuerza. — Gracias, lo siento por lo que sucedió en la mansión Malfoy.

— Ya no tiene importancia... — Hermione se sentía nublada.

La bruja mayor dejó de abrazarla y miró a su novio. Hablaron algo en español. Luego él señor le ofreció a Hermione un ungüento.

— Es para borrar cicatrices hechas con algún objeto maldito. — le dijo el hombre.

— acéptalo como el regalo de tu suegra y suegro. — Narcissa le puso el ungüento en las manos. — No importa tu sangre mientras ames a mi hijo.

Draco empezó a toser. — Madre, Hermione no...

— No la niegues, la has llamado por su nombre, ambos viven en la misma casa. — Narcissa se puso de pie para darle la cara a su hijo. — No me opongo.

Theo quería reír, pero debía aclarar la situación — Tía Cissy, nosotros...

— Creemos que Draco y Hermione pronto darán a conocer su relación — Pansy cubrió la boca de su amigo —por lo pronto estamos centrados en el cuidado de Teddy, su sobrino-nieto. Y si en verdad no juzga la sangre esperamos que esté aquí una semana para mimarlo.

— Es cierto madre, quédate. — Draco sonrió malicioso. — en el tercer piso hay habitaciones disponibles, quédate y demuestra que has cambiado y que no nos estás usando.

— Draco, ya no soy la persona que tu padre opacó por años, yo voy a consentir a mi nieto... A Teddy y a mi "hija", pero entiende que estaré fuera luego de esa semana. — Narcissa sonrió y se abrazó al mago español.

— ¡Bravo tía! ¡Vamos a convivir con los Weasley en cuanto se enteren de la "hermanita" de Draco! — Theo empezó a aplaudir. — además de que el origen de Delfy será un secreto. Sólo nosotros debemos de saberlo.

Hermione se recuperó de lo dicho por la madre de Malfoy. — Gracias por el ungüento señora Narcissa.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, la miró. — Soy tu suegra, no me digas señora, con Cissy es suficiente. Estás colorada, creo que estás enferma, ¿acaso Draco no te deja dormir...?

— ¡Madre! — Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados, se sentía avergonzado, pero no lo demostraba.

— Bueno, son jóvenes podría ser ello, deberías dejarla descansar, si me dan nietos estaremos felices. — Narcissa se abrazó al mago. — ¿qué dices Frank?

— los estás avergonzando cariño — habló en español, nadie entendió lo dicho por el hombre. Frank era un mago de cabellos negros con algunas canas, era apuesto. Definitivamente era todo lo opuesto a Lucius Malfoy, ya que a él le interesaba ver a Cissy triunfar en sus deseos, le gustaban sus alas y la personalidad afectuosa que estaba mostrando. — Estaremos felices de tener nietos.

— La tía Cissy parece otra. — comentó Pansy.

— Creo que siempre fue algo loquita, después de todo es una Black... — Theo susurró en el oído de Pansy —solo que siendo una Malfoy tenía que ser fría. A Draco parece agradarle su nuevo "papá".


	9. Permiso

Un mes había pasado desde que la "hermanita" de Draco había llegado y se quedó a vivir en compañía de sus nuevos tíos.

Delfy era una niña tan tierna que ningún Weasley podía dejar de consentirla. Por ello ahora estaban en la madriguera, pasando una semana en un cálido hogar.

Era como la hermana melliza de Teddy, iban de arriba a abajo tomados de la mano. Hermione los observaba jugar en el jardín mientras leía un libro.

— Es como si Malfoy y tu fueran sus padres. — Ginny se sentó junto a su amiga. La cual se sobresaltó. — Ambos están atentos a los niños.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a Draco, y sí, estaba al lado opuesto a ella, sentado junto a Theo y Ron. — Es su familia. Como no va a preocuparse.

— siempre creí que te casarías con Ron, pero ahora creo que será con Malfoy. — Ginny empezó a jugar con la hierba. — aunque puedo equivocarme, él está herido por lo que hizo su ex prometida y ahora viuda de su padre.

— ¿crees que siga enojado? — Preguntó Hermione.

— Yo creo que ya lo superó. — Pansy se sentó junto a ellas. — Solo que no cree en el amor. Hola cuñada. — Dijo al ver a Ginny.

—¿con cuál de mis hermanos estás saliendo? — preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Pansy.

— Con el más guapo. — respondió la ex Slytherin.

— Para mí: todos mis hermanos son horribles. — Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa a medias, nada le costaba tratar de llevarse bien con la ex Slytherin.

Pansy sonrió con calidez — Fred es tan lindo y besa de maravilla, además adoro su...

Ginny y Hermione empezaron a toser, estaban ruborizadas.

— Par de sucias, quería decir que adoro su humor. — Se sintió ofendida.

Ginny rió. — Eso puedes decirle a mi mamá, pero yo sé que han hecho más que besarse.

Entonces Pansy se recostó sobre la hierba, dio un suspiro de frustración. Algo que a Hermione le pareció extraño.

— ¿qué ha sucedido entre ustedes? — preguntó, refiriéndose a una posible discusión.

— Precisamente eso... Que no ha sucedido nada. — Pansy miraba las nubes. — No hemos hecho nada... Y ninguno de los dos somos un par de vírgenes.

La pelirroja empezó a reír. — ¿En serio? Sedúcelo, pero no como a cualquier otro chico, mi hermano es algo especial... Podrías hacer alguna poción divertida y caerá a tus pies cuando vea que eres buena inventando bromas.

— Cuñada esa es una buena idea... Seguro que su hago una súper divertida no me ha va dejar de...

Hermione y Ginny cubrieron sus oídos no querían enterarse de los sucios pensamientos de Pansy.

.

.

.

— Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir. — Ronald estaba sentado en la hierba junto a Draco. Parecía un perro viejo y cansado. — Si te gusta Hermione no me opongo, pero si la lastimas te mato.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, ya se lo había dicho antes, pero esta vez estaba sobrio y al parecer no iba a vomitarle encima — Mi prioridad son mi sobrino y mi pequeña hermana. No tengo tiempo para el romance.

— Entiendo, Pero si realmente quieres algo con mi amiga deberás hacer algo para conquistarla. — Ronald jugó con el pasto.

— Draco no cree en el amor. — Theo miró a las chicas que reían de algo. — Astoria le rompió el corazón.

— Claro que creo en el amor. — Draco se encogió de hombros. — pero en el amor familiar y fraternal, eso existe realmente.

En realidad, Draco no deseaba nada sobre alguna pareja, sí, Granger se es guapa, pero no lo suficiente para enloquecerlo e ir corriendo a conquistarla, es guapa y ya. Además de que prefería centrarse completamente en los niños, la crianza no es algo que sea fácil.

También de que, aunque quisiera, él a Granger no le agrada, Draco creía que la castaña se mostraba atenta y buena solo por Teddy. Vio como Delfy acariciaba una serpiente mientras Teddy la miraba con asombro.

— No tengo tiempo para un romance, estoy ocupado cuidando de mis niños. — Dicho eso se puso en pie sacando la varita para petrificar a la serpiente, debía explicarle a Delfy que no siempre aquellos reptiles son amigables o dóciles solo por hablarles.

— 700 galeones a qué se casa con Hermione en 3 años. — Ron apostó con Theo, mientras veía que su amiga también se levantaba para ir a hablar con los niños.

— Perderás por qué en seis años se casarán hasta tendrán hijos. — Theo rió entre dientes mientas le daba la mano.

Sí el castaño hubiera sabido que en tres años se casarían no hubiera apostado. Porque así donde ven al Theodore Nott es muy tacaño y va a llorar cada centavo que tendrá que pagarle al pelirrojo.


	10. Sugerencias Curiosas

Delfy sentada sobre la isla de cocina veía como Hermione y Draco preparaban la cena. Esos dos le parecían un tanto extraños, se comportaban como si fueran novios y a la vez se odiarán.

—¿polque no duelmen juntos? — preguntó la pequeña rubia.

Draco casi se cortó los dedos con el cuchillo cuando picaba la zanahoria, Hermione soltó un par de platos los cuales arregló con un "reparo".

— Por qué no es apropiado. — Respondió Draco.

Por suerte Teddy estaba en la sala jugando con Fred y Pansy.

—¿polque no es aplopiado? — preguntó la pequeña.

— Por qué no somos una pareja. — respondió él mientras picaba con tranquilidad la zanahoria, amaba demasiado sus dedos como para perderlos o terminarlos dejando para la cena.

— entonces mienten. — Delphi miró a ambos que habían girado a verla. — No son nada y pletenden sel una familia. Dlagon mentil no es bueno. — La pequeña bajó de un salto, no se hirió. Salió de la cocina.

Hermione estaba rígida mirando los platos, Draco estaba incómodo picando la zanahoria.

— Yo actúo como una madre y tu como un padre. — Hermione veía el lugar donde había estado la pequeña. — puede leernos e interpretar nuestra conducta. Damos la impresión de ser una pareja cuando no hay nada entre nosotros.

— Creo que lo heredó de...

— Tu papá. — añadió rápido la castaña, antes de que Draco hablase de más, la pequeña podría estar oyendo.

— Podríamos empezar a salir para ver si hay algo compatible entre nosotros. — el rubio habló pensativo. — Claro que tenemos en común el amor por nuestros pequeños. Son fáciles de querer.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —¿me estás pidiendo una cita, Malfoy?

Draco dejó las zanahorias a un lado para verla a los ojos — Creo que no nos conocemos realmente. Es decir, yo veo en ti a una rata de biblioteca que luchó en la guerra mágica y es posible que tu veas en mi a un mortífago traidor que en cualquier momento va a robarse a los niños.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, realmente no era fácil relacionarse con la persona que había odiado durante todo el colegio, claro que podían llevarse bien y sonreír... Pero no iban a buscar más en lo profundo de su ser.

— entonces salir a conocernos como personas, será mejor que lo hagamos través de Una película... hoy por la noche, mientras todos duermen. — Hermione sentenció. — una película muggle romántica.

— Hay buenas películas muggles, pero realmente no me interesa el romance. Todos esos amores imposibles me matan. — Draco habla dramáticamente fingiendo tener una daga en el corazón como Julieta.

lo que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

* * *

A las 11 de la noche todos duermen, incluso los tíos postizos estaban agotados.

Hermione tenía la película puesta. Pretty Woman fue la película elegida.

— Esa película no la he visto antes. — Draco vio el principio. — ¿De qué trata?

— Una prostituta...

— Oh, si es romántica apuesto lo que quieras a que se queda con el tipo millonario. — Draco observó al hombre que se va en un Lotus.

— Calla, no me arruines la película. — Hermione metió un puñado de palomitas en es boca.

Draco seguía observando, cada parte hasta que en la película se habla de besar a sus clientes. — Es cierto, yo jamás besé mientras... Es decir, es muy personal.

Hermione asintió pensativa — Yo sí he besado durante...

— Pero ahora no estás con la comadreja, realmente no tiene sentido compartir cuando te fallan. — él volvió a centrarse en la película.

Hermione notó la amargura en cada palabra de Draco, la boda de su padre con la que fue su prometida debió haberlo herido.

—¿Quién puede enamorarse en una semana? — preguntó Draco para cuando en la película están hablando del final de los días. — Es ridículo, muestran un amor imposible.

Ella dejó de prestar atención a la película para centrarse en él —Para mí, El amor imposible no existe, ni el amor de tu vida o alma gemela. Para mí, el amor se construye, es una cuestión de decisión, de un constante trabajo en equipo porque quieren estar juntos y el lado pasional es un complemento.

Draco sonrió. — ¿Una decisión?... Puede ser. Yo decidí querer a Astoria porque era mi prometida, pero en cuanto pudo se casó con mi padre. Mi decisión me hirió, ella fingía sentir amor por mí, pero su plan era otro. Es ridículo.

— El amor es más que un sentimiento, es una decisión, si ves un rostro bonito te gusta, pero si ves algo inteligencia, bondad decides acercarte por qué crees que es un ser valioso que quieres a tu alrededor. — Hermione suspiró.

— Me gusta pensar que hay maneras de salvar a una persona herida. — él suspiró — Que el amor puede salvarme.

— Primero necesitas salvarte tú mismo, no puedes esperar a que alguien venga a curar tus propias heridas con su afecto. — Hermione sonríe cuando ve el final de la pareja.

— ¿me das un abrazo? —Draco pregunta. Parecía un niño desarmado.

Hermione lo abrazó, frotó su espalda y cabello para calmarlo.

Desde las escaleras Teddy y Delfy sonríen, habían bajado por algo de leche soja, pero encontraron a la pareja compartiendo un abrazo.


	11. Capítulo Especial: 1 De Septiembre

Éste es un Super Spoiler... Pero es porque se supone que lo escribí para el 1 de septiembre (del 2018).

La fecha en el fic es 2009.

* * *

Teddy

No tengo un recuerdo propio con mis padres. Sé que todos aquí saben cómo y por qué fallecieron ellos. Además, no olviden agregar la muerte de mi abuela Andrómeda Tonks.

Y no, no estoy molesto con ellos por eso, solo que hoy será mi primer día en Hogwarts y no están para despedirme en la estación.

Podría sentirme fatal, destrozado o herido, pero tengo una familia postiza que me ha cuidado y amado durante estos 9 años. Gracias a sus historias deseo estar ya en aquel castillo recibiendo clases de los profesores.

— Tus padres estarían muy emocionados y orgullosos. — Mi padrino Harry me frota la cabeza despeinando mi cabello en el proceso. — No hay de qué preocuparse.

— Estarás bien, serás el mejor estudiante. — Hermy es mi querida madrina y está aferrada al brazo de mi tío favorito, por no decir el único que tengo de sangre: Draco Malfoy.

— Teddy, te diré esto. — Mi tío se acercó y me sostuvo por los hombros. — No estés nervioso, si hay algún problema con algún abusador no dudes en enviarme una lechuza estaré ahí más rápido que una Snitch.

Asiento levemente, deberían haberlo visto antes, mi tío Draco es siempre muy sobreprotector. Me adora, pero sin duda teme por lo que me pueda suceder. Todo por una alergia que tuve a los dos años.

— Diles... "Mi tío Draco se enterará de esto" y todos saldrán corriendo al saber de tu tío la rata rubia. — bromea mi padrino.

Tío Draco asiente y no se molesta, esta vez al parecer no quiere armar un número en la estación, porque si estuviéramos en casa estoy seguro que hubiera lanzado un hechizo para trasformar a mi padrino en un topo.

— Draco, el nervioso eres tú. — tía Hermy le frota el brazo buscando que se relaje.

— Sí tío, estás nervioso. — asiento. — deberías beber alguna poción tranquilizante.

Tío Draco abre la boca ofendido — No estoy...

Giramos hacia la derecha al oír los gritos de una mujer, está casi saltando entre la multitud.

— Creí que no podría llegar ya casi es las 11— La tía Pansy se acerca a mí, para posteriormente ahogarme con un fuerte abrazo — Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, escríbeme diez veces al día si es posible.

— No exageres Pansy, yo solo le he pedido que me escriba dos veces al día. — tío Draco la miró indignado.

Ellos eran mi familia y me volvían loco algunas veces con sus discusiones. Si quedo en Slytherin será culpa de ellos. Aunque estoy al cien por ciento seguro que seré Hufflepuff como mi mamá. Aunque ser Gryffindor como mi papá no me desagrada, pero no soy tan valiente como quisiera.

— ¿El tío Fred se quedó cuidando a los terremotos? — pregunté refiriéndome a los trillizos Weasley - Parkinson que eran un dolor de cabeza. Además de que así evitaría una discusión sobre a quien le enviaré más cartas.

Tía Pansy asintió con la cabeza. — Fred te manda saludos, además de esto. — Me entregó una pequeña caja, bajó la voz para que Tía Madrina Hermy y Tío Draco no la oyesen, aunque ya imaginaban de que se trataba — son para que te saltes las clases aburridas y para que hagas bromas.

Oí como carraspeó el tío Theo tras ella, llevaba unas gafas de sol y el cabello más rebelde. — ¿vas a saltarte alguna clase, Teddy? — elevó una ceja.

Estoy seguro que fue porque mi cabello azul tomó el color rosa. Lo cual es porque voy a mentir.

— Desde luego que voy a evadirme de todas las clases que sean aburridas. — respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

Mi padrino sonríe entre dientes al igual que el tío Theo.

Tía Pansy entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Al menos las usarás para hacer bromas?

Tampoco quería responder esa pregunta y la única manera de evadirla era con otra — ¿Afny no vendrá?.

Tía Pansy suspiró resignada, sabe que soy muy correcto en cuanto a las bromas, aunque si me junto los retoños Weasley somos una amenaza para la seguridad de la sociedad mágica.  
Algo que no voy a admitir en voz alta por mi propia seguridad y deseos de evitar algún castigo hasta la mayoría de edad.

—Daphne en este último mes ha amenazado con matar a George unas 100 veces si salía de casa. — tío Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

Todos reímos por el comentario, lo que sucede es que tía Daphne tiene su tercer embarazo y está temerosa que tío George no esté en casa para llevarla a San Mungo como las dos veces anteriores.

— ¿y ustedes cuando me darán un pequeño primo? — pregunté viendo a Hermy y Draco.

— Teddy... — Mi madrina sonríe nerviosa, ha evitado ese tema desde hace años. — eso ocurrirá cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts.

— No. — Niego con la cabeza. — Exijo que la noticia de un primo me sea dada en navidad como regalo.

Debí haber usado ese chantaje hace años, ¡pero que tarde se me ocurre!

— Trabajaré en ello. — Tío Draco me da un guiño. — Haré todo por consentir a mi sobrino favorito.

Tía Madrina Hermy lo golpea suavemente con su bolso — ¡Draco!

Definitivamente mis padres y mi abuela reirían de esto, aunque si ellos estuviesen aquí... Esta bella familia nunca se hubiera consolidado. Así que no los cambiaría por nada, los adoro.

— ¡parezco una morsa! — Tía Daphne venía a paso lento y se distinguía entre la multitud porque tenía un vientre inmenso, era seguida por el tío George que sostenía de las manos a Allie y Alan.

El resto de la familia Weasley venía con ellos, — a excepción del tío Fred y los terremotos—, la abuela Molly, el abuelo Arthur, tío comadreja (Ron), Bill junto a Fleur y Victoire.

Definitivamente no cambiaría a mi gran familia por nada.

¡Hogwarts ahí voy!

* * *

Gracias por los review Pauli Jean Malfoy. Los aprecio mucho.


	12. T A

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el parque muggle que estaba frente a la casa, observaba a los niños correr y jugar con el perro de raza pastor alemán que Blaise les había obsequiado.

— Hola. — Un adolescente de al parecer unos 16 años se le acercó. — ¿Ha visto por aquí a mi perrita? Se ha escapado de casa.

Hermione lo miró, estaba sorprendía. ¿Ese era Draco castaño y adolescente? — Hola... Creo es esa de ahí. — señaló al pequeño Zhitsu pelirrojo que jugaba con Teddy y Delfy.

— ¿puedo sentarme aquí hasta que acaben de jugar? — El joven señaló el banco de mármol donde se hallaba Hermione.

— Sí.

— ¿Son sus hijos? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules.

Hermione tosió fuertemente. — Eh... No... Mis ahijados.

— Oh, lo siento— el chico se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado. — Soy Thomas Andrew.

— Hermione Granger. — Se presentó. — Tienes un lindo perrito, Thomas.

— De hecho, es perrita. — respondió el chico. — Puedes decirme Tom.

— Es una linda perrita, Tom— Hermione sentía curiosidad por el adolescente, su parecido con Draco Malfoy era impresionante. — ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Tengo 17 años y tú.— El joven la miraba con interés, su cabello castaño arenoso era rebelde, sus ojos azules eran como el cielo, además de ser más alto que Hermione.

— 19 años. — Aún faltaba para setiembre y que iniciara sus 20 años.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes ahijados a tu edad? — le preguntó el Tom, se veía realmente sorprendido.

Hermione se puso colorada. — Los padres del niño me eligieron porque soy madura para mi edad, el padrino tiene también 19 años y es amigo mío. — se refirió a Harry.

— Ah vaya. Entiendo. — El chico le sonrió. — ¿Asistes a alguna universidad? Es decir, no te he visto antes por aquí.

— Es que me acabo de mudar... Estudio... Derecho —Mágico, Claro que él no la iba a ver, se apresuraba por llegar a casa y correr a atender a los pequeños, además de que Draco y el resto se encargaban de las compras. No era necesario salir. — Además trabajó la mayor parte del día.

Él le sonrió. — Ahora entiendo porque te eligieron como madrina. — El joven avistó la heladería. — Traeré algo para mitigar este calor.

* * *

Draco y Pansy observaban desde la ventana al joven que estaba hablando muy animadamente con Granger.

— Creo que ya tiene pretendiente. — Habló Draco escondido tras la cortina.

—Se parece a ti, pero con obvias diferencias. — Pansy veía al muchacho con curiosidad.

— Se ve fascinada por el chico, aun así, no les quita ojo a Delfy y Teddy. — Draco veía con desconfianza al chico, no le agradaba.

La chimenea hizo un sonido extraño, apareció Ginny con el cabello atado en una coleta alta usando ropa muggle, un pantalón jean y un top. Notó como las ex serpientes la observaron con una expresión de sorpresa. — ¿que ven? Es lo único bonito que encontré en Escocia.

Pansy se acercó a ella. — Tienes buen gusto. — Luego la dirigió a la ventana. — Mira cuñada. — Señaló a Hermione y los niños comiendo un helado con un chico castaño.

— No veo de quien se trata. —Ginny quiso asomarse por la ventana, pero Draco la detuvo.

— Oye, no queremos que sepa que la espiamos. — él siguió mirando.

Ginny hizo un mohín. — ¡es que no veo!

— Tu cegatón te ha contagiado. — Se burló el rubio.

Entonces la chimenea volvió a hacer ruido, esta vez es Harry el que apareció — Hola, buenos días. Traje helado para todos. — Les muestra los envases.

— Llegas tarde. — Ginny señala la ventana y los ex Slytherin asienten si dejar de ver por ella. — Ya se te adelantaron. —Para cuando Harry se acercó la pelirroja le arrebató los lentes y se los colocó. — ¡se parece a Malfoy!

— ¿Quien? —preguntó el joven Potter tratando de ver algo, pero realmente no veía nada.

— El pretendiente de Hermione. — Respondió Ginny. — Está Hermoso. Yo lo quiero para llevar.

Pansy ríe entre dientes. — Cuñada, es un hombre, no comida.

— Pero es un trozo de hombre que se ve... Hum...— Ginny parecía estar embobada.

— Prácticamente me estás saboreando a mí. — Draco departió algo pasmado.

— No, eres un rubio sin sabor, ese chico de ahí se nota a leguas que es escocés y habla gaélico, hace deporte o es modelo justo como a Mione le gustan. — se mofó viendo a Malfoy ofendido.

Harry logró arrebatarle los lentes a Ginny. Se los colocó y observó.— Pero si es un niño. Hermione no puede...

— Te apoyo Potter, Hermione no puede estar cerca a ese chico, podría ser una mala influencia. — Draco interrumpió al azabache que lo miró divertido.

Él iba a decir que "Hermione no puede haber olvidado que era día de helado en familia" algo que Malfoy si parecía haber hecho.

Pansy empieza a toser. — Celos. Cof cof.

Pansy, Harry y Ginny se miran, saben que para el almuerzo Draco hará alguna pregunta incómoda a Hermione. No porque le interese la vida amorosa de Hermione sino por el hecho de que le guste su versión castaño y él esté perdiendo encanto.

Draco Malfoy podrá haber sufrido y reflexionado sobre todo lo que pasó bajó el yugo de Voldemort, pero lo superficial no es fácil de quitar, menos cuando la competencia es parecido a él.


	13. Error

Para cuando "Thomas Andrew" tuvo a su perrita en brazos se despidió de sus encantadores vecinos. Caminó hasta su casa, una vez dentro la perrita cambió de forma, hasta transformarse en una guapa pelirroja de 17 años.

— Tu hermana te va a matar. — Comentó la chica bajándose de los brazos del muchacho — Tuve la suerte de convertirme en perrita. Si me hubiera visto mi madre a través de esa ventana hubiera querido interrogarnos hasta nos castigarían a pesar de que no hemos nacido.

— Lily, me sentía tan nervioso que tome la forma de papá, — El joven cambió su apariencia, algo opuesto a Draco excepto que sus ojos son Grises y su cabello es rubio, aunque claro nació con el cabello castaño. Definitivamente se parece a Lucius cuando era un adolescente.

— Es tu madre, Scorpius. Solo más joven no va a castigarte por qué no te conoce. — Lily miró a todos lados. — Al parecer caímos en la época equivocada. Tal parece que la tía Delphi nos dejó a propósito. ¿¡Que mierda habremos cambiado!?

Una rubia apreció sentada sobre el sofá, tampoco se parecía a su madre, era la versión adolescente de Narcissa — Creo que ella pensó en que esto iba a ocurrir. Además, lo único que podría suceder si calculamos esto. — Saco una hoja y empezó a realizar algunas operaciones cuánticas. — Acelerar el noviazgo de nuestros padres. Aunque nuestros nacimientos no. Eso sucederá hasta 2010 o 2011.

— Altair, Yo saldré de la noche de copas, calcula eso ¿sii? — Lily vió como su amiga hace operaciones matemáticas.

— No voy a calcular cuando el tío Harry y tu mamá van a echar la caricia. Si fueses a desaparecer estarías traslúcida. — Altair la miró avergonzada.

— Cierto— sonrió la pelirroja — parece que papi y mami sí harán travesuras en el bautizo de los gemelos de tía Daphne.

— ¡Altair! — Scorpius gruñó mientras se acercaba a su hermana, le habló en tono acusador. —Desapareciste en cuanto la viste corriendo con el perro y Tío Teddy.

Ella se encogió de hombros— Fui a hacerle una visita de cortesía a la Abuela Astoria, casi la mato del susto, pero obtuve esto. — le muestra un Giratiempo. — era del abuelo, ahora si podremos seguir a la Tía Delphi... Y no hagan otra estupidez o vamos a terminar matando a nuestros padres de manera indirecta.

— Tío Teddy es capaz de convertirnos en ranas si le hacemos algo a su hermanita, así que modérate Altair — Scorpius le sonrió.

— Claro que sí, es mi tía favorita. — la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

— La única que tienen. — observó Lily.

El trío de amigos se toca las manos y desaparecen de aquel lugar al que no pertenecen.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Teddy y Delfy no dejaron de hablar del joven que les invitó el helado.

— Ela como si lo conociela. — Delfy estaba sentada en el regazo de Draco. — Se palecía a ti... Helmano... Y Helmy estaba centlada en él.

— Me gustó su pelita, ela muy tielna. — Teddy estaba armando un rompecabezas en el suelo con ayuda de Harry. — además supo que no puedo comel helados que tienen leche.

— Shh — Delfy "le susurró" a su amigo desde las piernas de Draco — eso no se dice. Van a pensal que estamos locos.

— La perrita era pelirroja, casi del tono de mi cabello, jamás había visto un perro así. — Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Algo le parecía extraño

— creo que en el mundo muggle hay ese tipo de colores. — Pansy estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo té. — Por cierto, seguí tu consejo. — Miró a Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió maliciosa. — ¿y?

— Es... Fue... Yo... Es tan intenso...

Ginny y Hermione echaron a reír, además se veían las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos de Pansy, era claro que no había dormido bien.

— Vas a tener un par de gemelos que serán terremotos así que cuídate bien. — Draco ironizó. — y te aseguro que te van a sacar canas.

— no me asustes. — Pansy se quejó. —podrías ser tú el que termine teniendo hijos gemelos o mellizos.

— Serán bien recibidos, pero claro cuando encuentre una mujer adecuada... Y eso... Es algo que no creo posible. —Draco se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermanita.

— Entonces es helmy, por que anoche estuvielon ablazándose muuuuuucho... — Delfy lo miró con complicidad. Era una mirada que decía: "Sé algo que tú no sabes"

— ¡El amor! — exclama Harry mirando el rompecabezas.

Draco lo vio enojado. — Oye Topo no estás ayudando.

Harry alzo la mirada hacia él y Hermione. Luego señaló el rompecabezas. — Aquí dice el amor... ¿De que hablaban ustedes?

Teddy le sonrío a su padrino. — De qué Helmy le va a dar dos bebés a tío dlagón.

Al menos no dijo rata rubia. Draco pensó aliviado.

— Nadie ha pedido mi opinión. — Hermione se queja.

— eso es porque dirías que no. — Ginny le sonríe. — ¿qué te pareció el chico?

Hermione ve como Draco Malfoy se muestra más interesado. — Era como si lo conociera de algún lugar, como si fuera... —parte de mí, pensó. — alguien que he visto antes.

— Desde luego que sí — Draco señaló su rostro —aquí, pero en otro color y con un peinado que grita "me acabo de levantar de la cama".

— Y se veía lindo así. — Delfy sonríe. — me hubiela gustado jugal con él y la pelita Lily un poco más. Selía muy diveltido.

La marca tenebrosa de Draco y Pansy empezó a picar tras ese comentario. A Harry le dio comezón en la cicatriz. No dolor, una sensación diferente a la que sentía con Voldemort. Miró preocupado a Hermione que le dio una sonrisa más no hizo ningún comentario.


	14. Una ¿falda?

Desde luego que muy pronto Draco y Hermione ya habían trabajado en sus citas nocturnas de películas. Cabe destacar que durante aquella semana Theodore Nott había desaparecido sin decir nada,

Esa noche era turno de una película conocido como un drama escocés que tenía apenas 5 años de estrenada. Braveheart (Corazón Valiente) donde actuaba el guapo Mel Gibson.

— ¿de guerras? — preguntó Draco algo intrigado al ver el inicio y las muertes del padre del niño, William Wallace. — Acabamos de salir de una...

— Shuu, cállate Malfoy. — Hermione le metió un puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca. — es una guerra muggle, un grito de rebelión contra el rey Eduardo de...

Draco metió un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca de Hermione. — Mifa la peficufa. — habló con la boca llena, en realidad había querido decir "Mira la película"

Una hora transcurrió y Draco apagó el televisor. Hermione lo miró enojada.

— ¡Eh! Me gusta. — se quejó la bruja.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Le mataron a la esposa! ¡Se está enamorando de la futura reina! Y lo que no tolero es que usen una falda todo el rato.

Hermione ríe y lo ve con profundidad. — Los magos usan túnicas, no hay mucha diferencia.

Draco abrió la boca indignado. — ¡retráctate!, es distinto, ¡las túnicas son hasta los tobillos no hasta las rodillas!

— en todo caso los magos usan vestidos hasta los tobillos. — le miró burlona.

— Ahora uso pantalones, así que no me afecta eso... — Draco se cruzó de brazos. — te aseguro que nadie en esta época usa esas falditas.

— Los escoceses e irlandeses. — Hermione le miró con burla. — ellos la usan.

— ¡Theo no usa esas ridículas faldas! — Exclamó Draco.— es escocés y ahora usa ropa muggle. Ha dejado los vestidos, es decir, ha dejado de usar las túnicas.

Hermione logró confundir al mago en cuanto al nombre de las túnicas y ella se lo hizo notar con su dulce sonrisa de triunfo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Teddy y Delfy estaban desayunando cereal con leche de Soja, era domingo y van a ir a unos de los Parques Disney París a través de la aparición.

— Me gusta Mickey. — Teddy le dijo a su madrina y a su tío Draco.

Escucharon el sonido de la chimenea y por ella apareció Theo, vestía una falda escocesa y sostenía una Gaita en sus brazos.

La pequeña Delfy dejó el cereal a su plato al ver al joven. —El homble alaña usa una ¿falda? —preguntó impresionada.

— Lo que me faltaba —se quejó Draco en un susurro. —¿fuiste a buscar novia o algo?

Theo lo ignoró, caminó hasta Delfy. — Pequeña esto se llama kilt, no es una falda.

La pequeña rubia asintió en silencio.

— Es una falda. — dijo Draco con el afán de enojarlo.

Theo dio un gruñido. — Malfoy... No creo que te guste ser retado por mí a un duelo, estás fuera de práctica y ganaría rápidamente.

Hermione tosió estaba hipnotizada por la ropa de del joven, embelesada, siempre le había causado curiosidad la ropa y música muggle escocesa. — dejen de pelear como niños.

— Helmy ¿estás bien? —Teddy se sentía preocupado y celoso porque ella viera a Theo. Miró al castaño. — Yo también quielo vestil como tú.

El castaño pareció reaccionar. — Ah cierto, venía a llevarlos a Escocia, hay una fiesta que no se pueden perder. — Miró a ambos pequeños. — habrá música y mucha comida. Asimismo, me verán encontrar novia y prometerme, los necesito como mis testigos.

— ¿que tú qué? — Draco casi se atraganta con su desayuno. Empezó a toser fuertemente.

— Helmanito Dlagón está celoso polque tú ya tendlas novia y él no. — Delfy miró a Theo — Yo quiero ir.

— Yo también. — Teddy terminó de desayunar. — Estoy listo, quielo una falda... Kilt — se corrigió. — para tío Dlaco también, un kilt muy grande.

Draco sentía como Hermione le frotaba la espalda, ¿su amigo se había vuelto loco? ¿Se iba a prometer?, ¿qué bicho le picó?, podría jurar que él se quedaría soltero por siempre. ¿Que lo hizo cambiar de parecer?

— ¿por qué decidiste prometerte? —preguntó Draco, cuando se hubo calmado.

— Es extraño. — dijo pensativo. — Hace una semana iba caminando por los jardines de mi mansión. Entonces vi a una señorita de cabello rubio con una perrita, al hablar con ella me hizo entender que necesito compartir mi vida con una familia, necesito... Una esposa, así que el mejor lugar para encontrar a una hermosa dama son los festivales.

Draco lo miró largamente llegando así a la conclusión de que a su amigo le lavaron el cerebro. — ¿de casualidad el perro era un Zhitshu pelirrojo?

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? — Theo lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡me he vuelto vidente! ¡Tiembla Trelawney! — Gritó Draco para disimular sus sospechas.

Hermione miró a Draco actuar de esa manera tan rara, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír a carcajadas. — Bien, Theo te vamos a acompañar, pero creo que vamos a necesitar ropa para la ocasión.

Oh sí, el joven se veía divertido con lo que pensaba darles como vestimenta.


	15. Siento Miedo

Todo parece perfecto, la familia crece, los amigos perduran. Pero en realidad nada es perfecto en este mundo porque si lo fuera le quitaría lo divertido.

Esa misma mañana Cissy ingresó por la chimenea en compañía de Frank, se veían las heridas y sangre de ambos.

— ¡mamita! — Delphi corrió a los brazos de la mujer. — ¿qué pasó?

— Un par de animales nos atacaron, difícilmente conseguimos encontrar una chimenea... No lográbamos aparecemos. — Cissy miró a todos lados poco después se desmayó sobre Frank que estaba inconsciente.

Theo y Draco se apresuraron a cargar a la bruja y al mago para depositarlos en una habitación de la segunda planta.

La alegría se esfumó, no fiestas, no festival escocés. No faldas... Kilt.

Hermione tomó a Teddy en brazos, el niño temblaba mucho de lo asustado que estaba— Tranquilo, No es nada.

Delphi solo veía la escena, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba enojada, la ira qué mostraba en el rostro era demasiado... Tanto que le pareció ver a Bellatrix en la pequeña. Sintió una sensación de terror inmenso.

Teddy empezó a llorar, estaba realmente asustado, Hermione solo le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarlo. El pequeño estaba aferrado a la bruja como si fuera un salvavidas.

Delphi subió las escaleras tras su madre adoptiva. No parecía querer llorar, tenía un aura negativa.

—¿Pol qué se siente tan denso el ambiente? — Teddy preguntó en medio de lágrimas. — Siento miedo de que les pase algo como a mí abuela.

El corazón de Hermione se partió en dos al oír eso, Tonks y Remus habían confiado en ella para proteger a Teddy cuando Harry no estuviera cerca para hacerlo.

— Los magos y brujas sentimos miedo de que nuestros seres amados nos dejen, pero siempre van a estar con nosotros, cuidándonos. — Hermione quería calmar al pequeño. — Tu abuela Andrómeda estará siempre contigo, al igual que tu mamita y tu papito.

— Pero no los veo. — Teddy empezó a llorar más fuerte. — ¡No los conocí!

— ¿Te conté que tu papito era mi profesor cuando estudié en Hogwarts? — Hermione solía calmar a Teddy con historias de sus padres. — Si lloras no podré contarte de la vez que vimos boggarts.

Teddy secó sus lágrimas con sus manitas, le gustaba mucho cuando le hablan de sus padres. — Creo que me habías dicho que mi papá le tenía miedo a la luna.

— Sí, lo dije... ¿te conté de la vez que tu papá se convertía en hombre lobo y sus amigos se convirtieron en animagos para acompañarlo? — Hermione seguía frotando su espalda.

— mi padlino dijo que su papá se conveltía en un asno y lo seguía. — Teddy estaba algo más calmado. — también había un enolme "pelo" (perro).

Hermione sonrió. — sí, pero el papá de Harry se transformaba en un ciervo... Y el perro era tu tío abuelo. Ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo — Evitó mencionar a una rata inmunda, ya cuando Teddy fuera más grande le explicaría la traición. — salían a escondidas de Hogwarts y lo acompañaban a un lugar que ahora lleva el nombre de la casa de los gritos.

—¿y mi mami como era? — Teddy sonrió, se separó un poco para mirar a Hermione. — ¿Era bonita?

— La más hermosa de todas las brujas, era metamorfomaga, le gustaba mucho tener su cabello de color rosa, era muy amable, le gustaba ver lo mejor de una persona antes que sus defectos. — Teddy le sonrió a Hermione. — Te ama tanto que cuida de ti desde el cielo.

Teddy sonrió. —¿La abuela Cissy va a estal bien?

— Ella es una bruja muy fuerte. — Hermione miró a Teddy.

— Siii.

Hermione buscaba que Teddy se sintiera amado. Lo había logrado, era feliz siendo la fuerza del pequeño. Aunque Delphi era otro caso, a veces era tan cálida, otras veces era fría y distante. Solo permitía que Teddy la abrazara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Draco bajó las escaleras. — les di un par de pociones, las heridas eran leves, nada grave. Ahora están durmiendo.

Theo estaba sosteniendo a una Delphi que estaba completamente dormida. — Tuve que hacerlo, la marca parecía estar a punto de cobrar vida.

Draco asintió. — Potter seguro que ha estado a punto de enloquecer con el dolor de su cicatriz— Miró a Hermione que estaba besando la frente de Teddy — ¿Deberíamos decirle?

— No, es auror deberá averiguarlo sólo, podría cambiar con ella. — Hermione negó con la cabeza. — es nuestro secreto.

— Podría sentirse traicionado. — Theo miró a sus amigos.

— Su actitud podría cambiar, de todos modos, aún no es un adulto por completo. Apenas tiene 19 años como yo. — Hermione miró a los hombres. — no es nada grave.

— tío dlagón — Teddy miró hacia atrás. — ¿la abuela Cissy está bien? ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada grave, se peleó con unos animales mágicos, ahora está dormida junto con el abuelo Frank. — Draco trató de sonreír. No le gustaba la idea de estar aceptando a Frank como su papá. Pero el mago se había llevado la mayor parte de heridas al proteger a su madre. Bien, por eso estaba agradecido. —¿de qué platicaban?

— De mi papá y mi mamá. — Teddy parecía triste. — aunque me han contado lo mismo muchas veces no me canso.

Theo y Draco se miraron, decidieron contar las distintas veces que, junto a Blaise, el profesor Remus los había atrapado preparando bromas para Potter, Granger y la comadreja. Y quizás un par de los regaños y castigos a Daphne y Pansy. Si de esa manera Teddy obtenía más recuerdos y risas.


	16. Ceilidh

Narsissa despertó, recordaba que mientras corría había deseado tanto ver el rostro de su hijo y de la pequeña Delphiny.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena madre para Draco, fue demasiado fría como el hielo, pero ahora contaba con una oportunidad para redimirse. Delphiny necesitaba una madre. Estaba segura de que Hermione Granger haría un buen trabajo, Pero ya tenían suficiente cuidando a Teddy. Pronto estarían los planes de boda de su hijo y necesitarán privacidad para darle nietos.

Salió de la habitación dejando dormido a su novio. Bajó al primer piso donde se encontraban: Theo, Teddy, Hermione, Delphi y Draco. Veían una película animada de una niña pelirroja y un príncipe.

— ¡debería decirle que ella la salvó! ¡Se va a casar con la bruja! — Draco parecía jalarse los pelos y su madre sonrió.

— Tío Dlagón, eles dlamático — Teddy reía.

— la bluja está bonita ahola — Delphi sonrió. Luego la vio acercarse. — ¡mami! ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda... ¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? — preguntó mientras se acercaba al sofá donde reposaban.

Theo que estaba aún con la ropa escocesa miró el reloj de su muñeca. — Más de una hora.

— ¿porque vistes una falda? —preguntó curiosa.

— Es un tilk, tía-abuelita Cissy — respondió el metamorfomago con una dulce sonrisa.

— Un kilt... Pequeño, estuviste cerca. — Theo le dio un guiño — Pensaba llevarlos al festival que hay en Escocia, iba a conseguir novia e iban a conocer todo lo referente a las gaitas, la comida y... Ya no iremos. — se veía triste.

— ¿y porque no?

— Señora... Cissy — Hermione se sonrojó, porque recordaba que ella creía ser su suegra. — estamos aquí cuidándola, ha llegado herida y...

— Ni hablar, no soy una anciana a la cual deban de atender — La bruja mayor sonrió. — Iremos a la fiesta esa y luego les daré una noticia.

— ¡Estás embarazada! — Draco exclamó con sorpresa al tratar de adivinar.

— Aún no, pero seguiré intentado. — Cissy sonrió con picardía.

— ¡mamá!  
— ¡Cissy!

Los adultos estaban asombrados y tapando los oídos de los pequeños.

— Ay, ¿que se escandalizan... Como si ustedes no...

— Tía Cissy... Hay niños presentes...

— Cierto, pero bueno, nos vamos a la fiesta y entregamos al inocente Theo a una linda novia. — la rubia mayor sonrió. — hace mucho que no muevo las caderas.

— ¿No que estás intentando darme hermanos? — Draco recriminó y Hermione le dio un peñizco. — Auch.

— Shtt. Hay niños presentes.

* * *

Draco veía su reflejo en el espejo, estaba horrorizado, tenía una falda puesta, con calcetas blancas hasta casi la rodilla. Su cabello había sido despeinado... Ridículo, pensaba una y otra vez.

— Bien, una falda no va a restarme masculinidad. — se dijo a modo de consuelo. Si su tía Bellatrix lo viera estaría muerta de risa, pensándolo bien, ya estaba muerta. — Lo que hago por mis niños...

— ¡Siempre quise una hija! — Cissy entró con Hermione que usaba un hermoso vestido blanco, muy simple. — Ya tienes una linda falda de cuadros, Draco.

— Es un kilt. — él gruñó.

— Párate junto a mi bebé, Hermione. — Cissy sacó una cámara de su bolso mientras la joven bruja iba junto al rubio — Eso, se ven muy bien juntos, y estoy muy feliz porque mis nietos serán perfectos.

— Madre...

— Cissy...

Narcissa alzó la cámara para fotografiarlos. — siempre pensé que terminaría casado por obligación, pero estoy feliz de que sea por amor.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, no tenían valor para aclarar que solo estaban juntos por Teddy, que no había más que una amistad que estaba siendo plantada... Un cariño que apenas estaba por germinar.

— Te quiero... — Salió de los labios de Hermione y el rubio se sorprendió — Ver en la fiesta con esa falda.

Cissy miró la escena. Le parecían tan lindos. No pudo evitar suspirar.

— Helmy ¿qué te palece mi kilt? — Teddy ingresó a la habitación con la ropa escocesa.

— Estás divino, mi niño. — Hermione se acercó verlo. — Todo un galán.

* * *

En cuánto llegaron a la fiesta había mucha gente, música y comida, gaitas y tambores en todo el lugar, mujeres, hombres y niños disfrutaban del festival donde todos bailaban.

Narcissa y Frank llevaban a los niños en brazos, mientras los tres adultos se divertían cual niños entre la multitud.

— ¡Me encanta! — Exclamó la bruja a los oídos de Draco.

— Te gusta ver las piernas de todos estos hombres. — respondió él.

— Me gustan tus piernas pálidas y peludas.

— ¿Peludas? — él abrió la boca ofendido consiente de la ofensa a sus pálidas piernas— si fuera lampiño estaría como Theo, sintiendo el frío. Además, no has dejado de obsérvamelas.

— Cambié de opinión, me asustan. — Hermione vio como Theodore estaba bailando el Ceilidh con un grupo. — Me parece que está bailando con la rubia de ahí.— Se parece a la...

— Lunática— Terminó Draco. — Si duda harán una buena pareja.

— Se nota.

— ¿Sabes? Te quiero. — Hermione se sorprendió al oírlo — Ver bailando el Ceilidh... Vamos. — y se unieron al grupo.

* * *

Cuatro días después los 5 adultos y los niños estaban en casa, al fin la fiesta había acabado, Theo tenía una novia "secreta".

— Delphi, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo? — Cissy pregunto durante el desayuno.

— ¿Podlé vel a Teddy, Helmy y mi helmano cuando quiera? — preguntó la pequeña.

— Sí, podrás venir a pasar las tardes aquí. — Concedió.

— ¿y le puedo decil papi a Flank? — Miró al novio de Cissy.

— Solo si quieres. —contestó el mago.

—Entonces si quielo.

—¿Estás segura? — Hermione había dejado de comer, sentía un nudo en el estómago, un pequeño dolor le decía que no la quería lejos.

— Voy a venil en las taldes, nos velemos siemple. — Miró a Draco y Hermione.

— Así podlé comel más. — Teddy me mostró su lengua a su amiga.


	17. ¿Amas A Mi Madrina?

Draco se miró en el espejo.

—¿sientes algo? — susurró. — Hay amor en el ambiente... Los amas.

Llevó la mano a su pecho, para ser precisos hacia su corazón. Había una calidez y alegría. Hacía tres años que Teddy y los Gryffindor estaban en su vida, cada día agradecía a Merlín por el maravilloso regalo a quienes llamaba familia.

Era un mundo diferente, la tristeza ya no estaba en su vida. Vivía feliz.

Bajó a la cocina, iba a preparar el desayuno para su familia, quería engreírlos, hoy era el primer día de Teddy en la sección para niños en sortilegios Weasley, Pansy quería tenerlo cerca a los terremotos, los cuales eran los gemelos de dos años que eran los amigos de Teddy.

Tocaron el timbre y se apresuró a abrir.

— Draco, amor... Me has evadido tanto en estos años, he estado buscándote y al fin he dado contigo. — Astoria con su impecable aspecto estaba delante de él.

— Madrastra — Salió de los labios del rubio. — La he evadido porque nada tengo que hablar con usted.

— Me equivoqué, pero si te casas conmigo vas a tener todo de regreso. — Astoria le miró de manera insistente — Sé que quieres la mansión. Daphne ni siquiera me habla, si tu vienes conmigo todo volverá a...

— Vete de mi hogar...

— Granger no te satisface como yo podría... Soy muy buena en...

Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara. — No vuelvas o te juro que voy a convertirme en un asesino de madrastras.

Hacia Astoria no existía ni un solo ápice de amor. Solo sentía rencor.

— Tío Dragón, ¿quién era? — preguntó Teddy qué bajaba con una pequeña mochila a la espalda.

— Una... Ladrona, por suerte me di cuenta de sus intenciones y la dejé fuera con magia. — Draco caminó hasta él y lo alzó en brazos. —¿qué quieres de desayuno, campeón?

— ¡Yogurt! — vio la mirada sarcástica de su tío. — es broma, quiero jugo de naranja...

— A la orden general. — Draco asintió, lo sentó a la silla y fue a la cocina.

Hermione bajaba adormilada, usaba un pijama con estampados de conejitos.

— Deberíamos invitar a Ginny a vivir con nosotros, la pobre ha estado peleada con Harry últimamente.

— Es porque mi padrino quiere un bebé pronto. — Teddy le respondió con simpleza. — Buenos días, Hermy.

Esa respuesta terminó por despertar a la castaña, se acercó y besó su coronilla. — Buen día cariño, ¿Harry te lo dijo?

— Cuando viene a pasar los fines de semana aquí... Se escucha por todo el pasillo, mi padrino habla dormido y pide bebés a tía Ginny.

Draco le entregó el jugo. — Ese... Tu padrino debe tener pesadillas. — se va a asegurar de dejar sin voz a Harry... No puede decir sus suciedades así sin más. — Buen día, Hermione. — Al entregarle su jugo y pasar junto a ella le frota la cabeza como a un cachorro.

Teddy observa como su madrina frunce el ceño con molestia. — ¿Hermy?

— ¿sí?

—¿porque no besas la frente de mi tío Draco, como lo haces conmigo? ¿Ya no se quieren?

— Es que... — Hermione no sabía cómo salir del ello. — a tu tío le gusta los besos en la mejilla.

El rubio arqueo una ceja, los besos en la frente indicaban protección y amor fraternal.

—¿por qué no se besan en la boca como Tía Ansy y tío Fred? ¿Acaso no son novios? — Preguntó el pequeño que ahora traía el cabello azul.

— Tu tío no me ha pedido que sea su novia, creo que sería complicado para ti. — Hermione dio como repuesta mientras bebía algo del jugo.

— Pero tía-abuelita Cissy dice que ustedes se van a casar pronto... Y... ¿Ya no se quieren? — el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar. Sus ojos ahora grises se cristalizaron — me van a dejar sólito...

Draco no podía resistir ver a si a su sobrino, se acercó a él. — Jamás te vamos a dejar solo. Tú madrina y yo nos queremos a nuestro modo.

— pero no se besan.

— Es porque tu madrina es tímida, no le gustaría que te sientas incómodo. — el rubio trató de justificar. Bueno a alguna vez se había preguntado cómo sería besarla, nunca había hecho el intento por miedo a acabar como un hurón disecado.

— Es cierto, entonces no importa.

El niño se calmó. Fue entonces cuando vio a su tío Theodore bajar abrazando una almohada.

— Me duele la cabeza, no entiendo cómo es que hay personas que pueden tomar mucho Whisky de fuego sin marearse. — Se quejó el castaño.

La noche anterior había conocido al señor Lovegood, el padre de su novia, quien le dijo que lo aceptaría como prometido de su hija si se mantenía sobrio tras 15 botellas de licor e hizo maravillas para poder siquiera invocar un Patronus — Hermione le había enseñado como hacerlo — que envió a Draco para qué lo rescatase de su señor suegro que quería seguir bebiendo a pesar de que había estado vomitando.

— Tío Theo, no debes tomar, te hará daño.

— Hola pequeño. — Theo le frotó la cabeza como aun cachorro e hizo lo mismo con Hermione y Draco. — Ya lo sé, pero fue para que Luna se convierta en tiutía.

— tío... ¿Porque frotas la cabeza al saludar?

— Porque es como se saluda a los amigos que quieres mucho.

— Solo a los amigos.

— Es un saludo secreto de los que fuimos a Slytherin, es como decir: "te amo y quiero que estés bien este día". Tu tía Daphne lo inventó cuando Draco estaba deprimido en cuarto año y lo usamos hasta sexto año. — explicó Theo.

El rubio deseaba patear a su amigo por revelar ese secreto, ahora Hermione lo veía con sorpresa y sabía que quería repuestas.

—¿y tú amas a mi madrina? — Teddy hizo una pregunta certera.

— Como a una hermana.

— Entiendo... ¿Tío Draco, amas a mi madrina? — Teddy notó como los integrantes de su familia estaban escupiendo el jugo de naranja sobre él. — Eww, no se hace eso en la mesa, es de mala educación.

— Perdón — dijeron los tres adultos ante el regaño del pequeño.

Con el uso de la magia limpiaron al pequeño para dejarlo impecable. — Ya no quiero saber, me ensucian. Mejor le preguntaré al tío Fred.

— Peter y Fabián te esperan, será mejor que nos apresuremos. — Draco lo apresuró a terminar el jugo. — es seguro que comas muchos dulces, pide los que no tengas lactosa o...

— Seré una serpiente. — Bromeó el pequeño de cinco años.

Cuando ellos se marcharon Hermione se quedó mirando al castaño de manera insistente.

—¿Draco te ha acariciado la cabeza? — preguntó.

—desde hace unos meses. ¿Acaso?

— Yo creo que eso es desde hace mucho, solo que se hacen los tontos. — Respondió Theo. — Sigan negándolo, tarde o temprano... Auuuch maldita resaca, me duele la cabeza.

Hermione se sonrojó como una manzana al pensar en lo dicho por Theodore, sí que le gustaba Draco, ya lo había conocido durante tres años y le gustaba la convivencia.


	18. La Cláusula Invisible

Astoria seguí aun de pie junto a la puerta, si bien no podía ingresar por la magia que Draco usó. Iba esperar a que saliese.

Se abrió la puerta, vio a una Hermione con frondoso cabello castaño, un maquillaje impecable, usaba una falda gris, una blusa blanca y unos tacones altos. Astoria se veía pequeña en comparación a ella.

— Greengrass — Siseó la bruja que acababa de salir. —¿qué haces aquí?

— Astoria Malfoy, para ti Granger. Estoy esperando a Draco, me pidió estar para huir en cuanto te fueras.

La leona sintió una punzada de celos y sonrió con ironía. — mejor espera sentada, ha llevado a NUESTRO pequeño Teddy con nuestros amigos. No volverá hasta la tarde.

— Eso haré, me ama y volverá a mi lado. — Astoria no podía dejar de mostrarse superior.

— Lo dudo, no dejará este amor familiar por ti.

— No siquiera están casados, no puedes cuidar a ese niño, aunque seas la madrina. Me encargaré de que las leyes se cumplan, Draco es hombre y no puede cuidar a un niño sin compañía de una esposa, me aseguraré de te saquen de esta casa, así yo... — sintió un ardor en la mejilla.

Hermione la abofeteó

— Inténtalo y verás porque fui la bruja más inteligente de mi generación. — La hizo a un lado, sacó las llaves del coche de su bolso y se dispuso a manejar el Mercedes Benz.

Astoria sonrió mientras frotaba su mejilla— Vas a pagar esto, no te has casado con Draco porque lo desprecias y lo que haré terminará sacándote de mi camino, Estorbo.

* * *

Victoire, de tres años sonrió cuando vio como Teddy comía un dulce y soltaba un rugido de león. — Bravo.

— ¡Ahola yo! — Fabián comió un dulce y empezó a croar como una rana.

— Yo — Peter probó un dulce y graznaba como un pato.

Peter y Fabián Weasley-Parkinson eran gemelos, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Características físicas que habían heredado de sus progenitores. Conocidos como los terremotos porque en cuanto sus padres les quitaban la mirada de encima había un desastre en casa o en la tienda.

— Vamos a jugar por ahí —señaló la pequeña Allie de 2 años, hija Daphne y George. Era pelirroja, pero parecida a su madre físicamente cuando tuvo su edad. — la sección de adultos es más divertida.

Ya podrán imaginar que pasó, todos terminaron sumidos en la profunda oscuridad en cuanto Fabián tomó los polvos de oscuridad de Perú.

Teddy siendo el mayor, los buscó a tientas para que se sostuvieran las manos y no cayeran en la desesperación.

— Fabián Michael Weasley-Parkinson hoy no hay postre para ti. — los niños oyeron la voz de Pansy.

— No se merece tal castigo, amor, es curioso como yo. — oyeron a Fred.

— Por eso tú también te quedaras sin postre para la cena. — Refunfuño la bruja.

— Tía Ansy, no te preocupes yo los estoy cuidando a todos. — Teddy habló. — Yo les daré de mi postre.

El corazón amable del pequeño angelito hizo que a Pansy se le pasara el enojo, Draco y George estaba buscando alguna manera de quitar la oscuridad o al menos encontrar a los niños y evacuar a los clientes.

* * *

Theo estaba bebiendo litros de agua para calmar su sed y la resaca, podría usar alguna poción para quitarse el malestar, pero no contaba con los ingredientes para preparar algo decente e ir a comprar algo en alguna droguería no estaba en sus planes por el hecho de que no recordaba donde dejo la llave de su bóveda y menos donde había dejado sus galeones. Una lechuza ingresó por la ventana y le dejó un vociferador en la mesa.

— Yo no hice nada y me va a doler. — con temor abrió la carta que de inmediato se elevó para hablar con voz fuerte.

— Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, esperamos la pronta invitación a su boda, en vista de que la adopción de Edward Lupin incluía una cláusula donde se le daba tres años para conseguir esposa o sería revocada la custodia. Si no cumple con la cláusula usted va a tener que ceder la custodia a un familiar casado o viudo. En el peor de los casos el niño de nombre Edward Lupin será dejado en un orfanato muggle. Mis más sinceros saludos. Atte: Madame sub secretaria. Natalya Gorreti.

— ¿Matrimonio? Es que no lees los documentos, es más porque no buscaste novia, aunque ya la tienes en casa. — razonó el castaño.

Más tarde llegó Hermione, le dio a leer la misiva. — ¿acaso Draco no leyó las cláusulas?

— Me di la tarea de buscar el documento y no está en ninguna cláusula visible.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no está ninguna cláusula visible?

Theo extendió el documento sobre la mesa, usó una lupa hechizada la cual puso sobre uno de los bordes de la carta, empezaban a aparecer letras doradas que estipulaba sobre un matrimonio con una persona que hubiera convivido al menos un año o el niño pasaría a manos de un familiar o un orfanato.

— Estoy segura de que lo hicieron porque fue un mortífago. — Hermione sentía enojo, estaba segura de que Greengrass estaba inmiscuida. — ¿Natalya Gorreti es de la misma edad de Astoria?.

— Fue una Slytherin, ¿porque preguntas?

Hermione procedió a contar lo ocurrido durante la mañana, además de que era un familiar lejano de la cara de sapo. Tenía sentido el porqué de su posición a tan temprana edad.

— La corrupción está en el ministerio a pesar de que Kingsley está en la cabeza. — Comentó Theo y procedió a llamar a Draco por un artefacto llamado celular. — Draco llegó un vociferador de parte del ministerio.

_—¡Dile a Kingsley que no me voy a casar nunca! — exclamó Draco. — envía a Blaise para que apele a ello. No van a manejar mi vida._

_— ¡Tío, saca al gato de aquí parece va a acabar con los dulces, se escucha como está pasándole cosas raras! — escuchó a Teddy gritar._

— ¿Sabías de la Cláusula?— Hermione le arrebató el artefacto a Theo —Eres un cabeza hueca, hurón, tengo que decirte que no hay manera de apelar, si no te casas vas a perder la custodia, tu madre no está casada y la única viuda es Greengrass... O te casas o yo misma te llevaré al altar.

_— ¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio, Granger? — Draco estaba tan confundido que usó el apellido de su ahora amiga. — esto es nuevo._

— Sé que sabes lo que dice la cláusula, Ginny ha vivido aquí por un año, dudo de que te quieras casar con ella. — la castaña sentía frustración. — Así que vuelve a casa y hablaremos sobre un contrato prenupcial.

_— Si hay contrato prenupcial no me caso. — bromeó Draco._

—¡que vuelvas dije!

_— No, en Sortilegios Weasley ha ocurrido un pequeño accidente. Hasta luego, cariñito. — Dicho eso Draco finalizó la llamada._

—¡Malfoy eres un maldito! — le regresó el celular al castaño — No va a venir, parece que no le importa lo que suceda con Teddy.

— No es eso, lo asustaste— la castaña miró a Theo sin comprender, así que este se apresuró a explicar — parecía que ibas a golpearlo durante la llamada, le teme a tu puño y va a esperar a que se te pase el enojo

— Cobarde.

— Sí lo es, y tú eres muy valiente, ¡le propusiste matrimonio como amenaza! — Theo le dio una sonrisa. — Creo que tomaré una aspirina e iré a visitar a mi novia. Este chisme le va a encantar.


	19. Granger Sálvame

Bueno, en vista de que Draco parecía que no iba a llegar pronto y de Theo la dejó sola para ir a chismear con Luna. Hermione decidió que su persona era la única que podría soportar al hurón, él había cambiado y era casi un buen partido de no ser porque era un poquito frío cuando se enojaba.

Se convenció que lo hacía por Teddy. Por su adorado ahijado. No lo hacía por el extraño sentimiento que brotaba en su pecho al verlo riendo y jugando con Teddy, y menos por que verlo tan paternal le hacía soñar con un par de niños rubios.

Para organizar todo en detalle, supo que requería ayuda para un evento muy importante en el mundo mágico, porque quisiera o no, ella era famosa y Draco también (aunque de manera negativa). Así que cualquier tabloide mataría por estar como invitados en su boda.

Primero llamó a su suegra Narcissa, al teléfono muggle de Frank en España, — la pequeña Delphi había respondido hablando en español— Envió una lechuza a Molly informándole que quería su ayuda para organizar su boda con Draco y finalmente hizo una llamada de larga distancia a Australia para hablar con su madre.

Sí, todo al inverso, comprendió que debía ordenar sus prioridades como le decía Ron.

Su madre le dijo que llegaría en dos días, Narcissa, Frank y Delphi llegaron de inmediato por la chimenea al igual que Molly.

Al principio creyó que sólo era asunto de encontrar vestido, comida y el lugar donde se celebraría la boda. Que equivocada estaba, pero gracias a la magia podría hacer todo más rápido.

* * *

Draco llegó cerca a las 9 de la noche, Teddy dormía en sus brazos.

— Al fin llegan. — Hermione cargó a su ahijado — En la sala está nuestra familia. Ve a saludar. Yo llevaré a Teddy a su habitación.

¿Nuestra Familia? Pensó Draco. Ella siempre decía La Familia.

Al pasar a la sala vio a su madre y casi padrastro en compañía de Molly Weasley, Arthur, Harry, Ginny y Ronald.

— Buenas Noches, ¿a qué debo su visita? — Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Le respondieron al saludo sin quitar la vista de los pergaminos que tenían en las manos.

— ¿acaso pensabas celebrar una boda íntima, hijo? — Narcissa le sonrió. — Tu boda será el evento del siglo.

— ¿Mi b-boda?.

— Sí, cariño, nuestra boda. — Hermione reapareció y se colgó de su brazo. — al fin uniremos nuestras vidas.

— Al fin— repitió Draco sin expresión en el rostro, está de más decir que estaba sorprendido. Miró a la castaña. — ¿Cariñito me acompañas al parque? Quiero...

— Vayan, vayan. — Narcissa casi los sacó a empujones de la casa. — Bésense y despídanse que desde hoy hasta la boda Hermione se mudara a casa de Molly, para guardarse, ya sabes, hijo. Así su noche de Bodas será más interesante.

— Sí, me la voy a comer. — ambos salieron de la casa. Cruzaron la calle. Draco tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza — ¿por qué?

— ¿hmmm? — Hermione sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no podía decir nada.

Draco estaba mortalmente serio, no tenía mucha necesidad de mostrar su enojo y frustración — Hermione, no es necesario que te cases conmigo para conservar la custodia, Blaise es el mejor abogado y él podrá...

— No. Nadie podrá. — Hermione se encogió de hombros. — Astoria me amenazó esta mañana, no va a parar hasta alejarme de ti.

— De Teddy querrás decir. — Corrigió Draco.

— De ambos. — Suspiró la castaña, se sentó en la fría banca del parque e invitó al rubio a hacerlo. — No podría estar lejos de ti... Y de Teddy. — añadió rápidamente.

Él se sentó junto a ella. — Por la manera en la que hablas podría creer que sientes afecto por mí.

— Sí, dime, ¿sientes afecto por mí?

— creo que sí.

— Entonces es suficiente para mí, nos casaremos en dos semanas. — Hermione le sonrió y tomó su mano. — Si voy a unir mi vida a ti será porque te quiero.

—¿Dónde quedó la tímida Granger? — Preguntó el rubio.

— En el mismo lugar donde quedó el Malfoy asustado y temeroso de su padre.

— No he sentido amor hacia una pareja antes, cuando lo intenté me traicionaron. Yo creo sentir cariño y aprecio por ti... No siento muchas cosas, solo cuando tengo a mi sobrino cerca soy inmensamente feliz... Yo no soy tan fuerte como parezco, no puedo sentir tanto como quisiera.

— Draco, yo... — la joven trató de interrumpirle, pero El rubio puso sus dedos en los labios de la castaña para que guardase silencio.

— Ahora tengo una vida que no soñaba tener, pero que me encanta y deseo que sea para siempre... Nunca antes he tenido una novia oficial, solo uniones carnales que no significaban nada... Tú eres distinta y no soy una roca insensible, aprecio tu belleza emocional y física. Realmente deberíamos haber hecho esto bien, un noviazgo, un compromiso y una boda.

— Hagámoslo al revés — Hermione tomó la mano del rubio para alejar los dedos de sus labios. — Se dio así y es mejor estar felices con lo que tenemos.

— Tengo más demonios de los que nunca has visto, así que quiero pedirte un único favor, porque realmente quiero sentir y dar amor a una pareja... — Draco cerró los ojos avergonzado mientras sentía la mano de Hermione acariciarle lasmejilla derecha. — Granger Sálvame... Por favor... Te necesito.

Los organizadores de la boda observaban por la ventana. Veían la escena, no hubo ni un solo beso o un abrazo mientras caminaban al parque.

Vieron cómo se sentaron en la misma banca, y se tomaban de la mano, parecían hablar por turnos.

— Son tan dulces. — Narcissa sonrió. — pero no recuerdo haber visto anillo de compromiso.

Theo que llegaba oyó lo que decía Cissy. — Sí, es porque Hermione le propuso matrimonio. A mí parecer Draco podría haber vivido sin casarse.

—Mañana lo llevarás a comprar el mejor anillo de compromiso y de bodas. — Ordenó Narcissa en español a su "novio". El cual asintió divertido.

— Creo que Draco le ha dicho algo, mire Narccisa se están abrazando — Ginny no dejaba de observar, sus ojos habían empeorado años atrás por lo que sé vio obligada a ir a un oftalmólogo y pedir lentes de contacto. — y se besaron... ¡Oh por Dios!

— Lo dices como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, llevan tres años que duermen juntos es claro que hacen más que eso. — Narccisa miró a la pareja que parecía comerse. — Están tan fogosos y... Harry, Ronald es mejor que vayan a separarlos, ellos no pueden hacer nada hasta la boda.

— Esto será divertido. — Susurró Ronald a Harry.

Ambos sonrieron, iban a disfrutar interrumpir la reciente atracción que había entre esos dos.


	20. De chaperones y algo más

Cuando Teddy fue informado que su Madrina y su tío se iban a casar estuvo más que feliz. Su cabello pasó a ser un arcoíris. Desbordaba de alegria, eso era lo que buscaba desde que podía recordar. Su rostro se iluminó aún más cuando le dieron la tarea de ponerles a las lechuzas las tarjetas de invitación a la boda. Donde la fecha figuraba el 23 de junio, 2003.

El pequeño desayunó con su tío y sus abuelos Cissy y Frank después fueron de inmediato a casa de los Weasley en compañía de Delphi.

Ginny y Ronald los tomaron en brazos para llevarlos a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione. ¿Haciendo qué? Siendo torturada por Molly y Cissy.

— Es más seguro si encargamos mi vestido, si lo confeccionan ustedes nos tomará meses y quiero casarme pronto. — Hermione tenía puesto encima tela de seda blanca.

— Hija, he llevado clases de costura muggle en España, puedo hacer tu vestido. — Cissy le sonrió con dulzura.

— Yo igual. — Molly le mostró un par de alfileres. — No puede ser tan difícil.

Hermione estaba rezándole a Merlín, Rowena, Godric, Helga y Salazar: "Quiero llegar intacta a mi boda, es decir sin heridas". Los 5 debieron hacerse los sordos porque... Minutos después hubo un grito desgarrador, la joven bruja había recibido un par pinchazos que no la dejarían inclinarse o sentarse bien por un par de días.

Así que las mujeres decidieron que era mejor encargar el vestido. La más apta era Daphne Weasley, que era la mejor en moda mágica-muggle. Así que con su embarazo de 8 meses y dos semanas se hizo presente para tomar las medidas.

* * *

Draco, Harry, Theo y Frank fueron a una joyería muggle a conseguir la mejor y hermosa piedra que hubiese sobre un anillo.

— ¿Sabes al menos la talla de tu novia? — Preguntó Theo, quería molestarlo.

El rubio lo pensó. — pueden alzar sus manos. Los tres hombres lo hicieron y él las observó a detalle. — son como las de Potter, pero más pequeñas, delicadas y suaves. Con el meñique de Potter será suficiente para medir el dedo anular de Hermione.

Harry enfureció por el comentario — rata rubia, no te permito...

Draco se escondió en aquel instante detrás de Frank. — Alguien nos sigue... deben ser los periodistas entrometidos... podrían llegar de improviso a mi boda.

— Eso no te va a salvar, rata rub ... — observó alrededor —Será mejor que entremos a la joyería. — Harry sentenció en cuanto reconoció a uno de los camarógrafos de Rita Skeeter.

Ingresaron a ver los escaparates, donde estaban todo tipo de joyas preciosas y caras, que desde luego Draco Malfoy con su fortuna Black podría comprar toda la tienda si quisiese.

— ¿Cuál será bueno? — Draco seguía mirando cada anillo.

— Un rubí — Sugirió Potter. — Es una exGryffindor, le va a encantar.

— Lo dudo, prefiere el zafiro. — comentó Draco. — la mayor parte de sus joyas son de ese material, las perlas le parecen simples y los diamantes la dejan sin habla, cuando le compre una gargantilla de esas piedras por su cumpleaños quedó fascinada.

— Sí sabes todo eso, creo que nuestra presencia está de más— bromeó Frank. — Te bastas tú sólito para conquistarla.

— No sabía que tenía esos conocimientos. — Draco miró en el escaparate. — Creo que vivir con ella me ha hecho conocerla. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te casas con mi madre?

— Ya estoy casado con ella... — respondió Frank en español, lo habían hecho por el civil hace una semana. — Después de ustedes supongo.

— Eso espero. — dijo Draco.

Theo no entendió lo dicho. Sonrió disimuladamente ya que había logrado memorizar lo que dijo para traducirlo con ayuda de un diccionario, imaginaba que aquello era algo comprometedor ya que se le veía feliz.

* * *

Horas más tarde, durante la cena en la casa de los Weasley, en compañía de los señores Granger, que habían llegado gracias a un traslador que alguien les hubo conseguido, se sentía la emoción de los presentes que, ya que sabían que iba ser la pedida de mano, claro a excepción de Hermione y los pequeños niños.

Draco se puso en pie — Con el permiso de los presentes, quiero esta noche, hacer lo que debí hacer años. Pensé que era muy apresurado embarcarme en el compromiso que se da en la pareja. Ella siempre se mostró tan firme y seria, aunque yo sé que sus amigos y personas de su entorno cercano conocieron ese lado divertido y tierno que tardó en mostrarme, pero sin duda lo vi en su trato especial hacia mi pequeño sobrino Teddy. Hermione y yo hemos sido buenos amigos, hemos tenido citas, sentados en el sofá viendo películas muggles, comiendo helados con los chicos, el sentimiento estaba ahí, solo lo ignoramos. Pienso que Hermione no quería arruinar lo que construimos, ni yo deseaba molestarla... Creo que nuestros afectos fueron silenciosos, pero ella decidió que debíamos casarnos ya y me lo propuso sin más. — guardó silencio cuando todos rieron — Me llamó por el teléfono celular y me dijo que ella me llevará al altar. Eso sonaba a una amenaza, lejos de sentirme ofendido o asustado... fui feliz... NO quería huir, anhelo realmente convertirme en su esposo.

— Draco — Hermione se encontraba con el rubor en las mejillas.

Los presentes contuvieron el aliento cuando el rubio se arrodillo y de su chaqueta saco una pequeña caja de azul terciopelo, donde reposaba un anillo con un hermoso zafiro encima.

— Hermione Jean Granger — Draco se notaba ansioso — Aceptarías estar el resto de tu vida conmigo, el inocente hombre que has elegido como esposo.

La castaña evito reír con el resto de los presentes, sus piernas le temblaban, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

— Si no le dices que si ahora, el hurón va a llorar — Ron bromeó al ver la tensión en la garganta de Draco. Además, de que esto le estaba haciendo ganar mil galeones.

— Di que sí, Hermy — Teddy y Delphi dijeron al unísono.

Hermione asintió varias veces con la cabeza — Sí, quiero, quiero... Oh Por Merlín, quiero casarme contigo — Dijo débilmente, para luego abrazarlo y besarlo.

— Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo cuñado de un hurón. —comentó Harry al ver como Draco le colocaba el anillo a su amiga.

— Somos una familia de roedores — Dijo George abrazándolo— Hay comadrejas, una rata de biblioteca, un hurón o rata rubia y por supuesto tú, mi querido amigo Harry eres un topo.

— ya era hora — Daphne acarició su vientre de manera maternal — su boda será divertida y el vestido que de confeccionar será magnifico.

Pansy sonrió — Desde luego seremos las damas de honor. Daph te verás magnifica con un vestido de maternidad.

— No, mi bebé ya nacerá para ese día.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pansy la miró extrañada.

— Me lo dijo, además de que sé que George no estará conmigo — la rubia se veía triste. — Creo que mi hijo será adivino y estoy experimentando su magia.

Pansy se acercó al vientre de su amiga — Bebé, ¿crees que yo tenga una hija?

El vientre de Daphne se movió y ella rió. — No te lo voy a decir.

* * *

Hermione fue al ministerio de magia en compañía de Ginny a tramitar el permiso de la boda, además de un juez para oficiarla. Debía ir a la oficina de la Sub secretaria, ella se encargaría de su caso.

Cando fue su turno de pasar, se puso firme, seguramente esa mujer la odiaría y pondría trabas para evitar el matrimonio y entregaría a Teddy a la perra de Astoria.

— Señorita Granger, Buen día, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Preguntó la mujer, que era alta, blanca y delgada. Muy atractiva, no se parecía en nada a la cara de sapo de su tía — No, no me parezco a mi tía.

— Buen día, yo no... Yo no... ¿eh? — Hermione se sintió asustada. — Lo siento.

— Yo si lo pensé — Admitió Ginny. — quiero saber porque quiere darle la custodia a Zorrastoria.

— Tomen asiento por favor— Natalya procedió a sentarse tras su escritorio — Sobre Astoria, fue mi compañera en Hogwarts, una molestia, solo pensaba en como herir a Draco porque la ignoraba. Así que supongo que seducir a Lucius Malfoy fue su estocada final.

— Eso no resuelve mi duda— Ginny parecía estar a punto de sacar su varita para atacarla.

— Lo sé, estoy dando los detalles ya que mi deseo es que comprendan la historia.

— Tranquilízate Ginny — pidió la castaña.

— Como iba diciendo, Conozco a Astoria, ella solía creer que yo era su amiga, porque compartíamos habitación. Era insoportable escucharla hablar sobre la grandeza que llevaba su sangre a pesar de estar maldita. — Natalya rodó los ojos — Así que hace uno días vino aquí, me ordenó que le entregara a Edward Lupin ya que las leyes mágicas le deben dar la custodia del pequeño. Así que busqué la manera de evitar eso, sé la clase de mujer que es y mi prioridad es velar por el bienestar del pequeño.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Ginny.

— Estuve en la guerra mágica, fui de las pocas Slytherin que luchó en ella, vi morir a mis amigas. Vi como esa mujer parecía luchar a nuestro favor, pero torturaba a algunos alumnos... No pude delatarla en su momento, pero no dejaré que alguien sufra por su culpa — Suspiró y decidió aclarar su posición — Mi tía Umbridge fue cruel conmigo, Por suerte ahora no está más aquí, se merece sus años en Azkaban. A punta de esfuerzo he logrado estar en esta posición. Además, admiro su valentía. Ustedes son mis héroes, soy una fan suya, por eso le envié la advertencia, nadie en el mundo mágico es ajeno a su relación con el señor Malfoy. Era una buena oportunidad de seguir nuestras maravillosas leyes...

— Vaya, Ya lo entendemos — Ginny Asintió. — Aclarado eso, quiero que agilice el permiso de boda de Mione.

* * *

Cuando Ambas mujeres regresaron a la madriguera Hermione decidió quedarse en el jardín.

— Ginny voy a tomar aire por ahí.

— ¿Y yo soy idiota? — La pelirroja rió — Aprovecha y bésalo todo lo que quieras — Voy a distraerlos por 20 minutos.

— Gracias, Te debo una.

— Me debes más que eso y lo sabes— La pelirroja se adentró a la casa.

Draco estaba oculto tras unos árboles.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le susurró cuando lo tuvo delante.

— Tu padre me quiere matar — él se veía asustado — Me ha seguido con una pistola y dado disparos al aire.

— ¿Qué hiciste?, Papá jamás ha sido agresivo. — Hermione estaba muy qué sorprendida.

— Más bien, me acusó de algo que no he hecho aún. Le pareció extraño que pidiera tu mano y que nos casaremos pasado mañana, cree que estás embarazada. — Draco parecía Macaulay Culkin por la expresión de niño asustado. Parecía un pobre angelito asustado, se debía a la película "Home Alone" que habían visto la navidad pasada.

La castaña sonrió de manera atrevida, de una manera que no lo haría si no estuviera ante la serpiente. — Creo que deberíamos darle la noticia del nieto.

El rubio sonrió de manera recíproca — No sabía que tenías esa clase de intenciones.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pero estoy dispuesta a enseñarte— Le dio un guiño travieso — Hay cosas que me muero por hacer y realmente deseo hacer más que besarte.

— Deberíamos esperar hasta la luna de miel ¿no te parece?

— ¿Quién lo diría? El gran príncipe de Slytherin tiene miedo de hacer el amor con su prometida — Hermione se acercó a él, le besó y procedió a abrir su camisa.

— ¿miedo? Aquí podrían vernos cualquiera y realmente no deseo que nadie te vea. — Draco estaba tratando de mantener la cordura cuando esta hermosa mujer empezó a acariciar su entrepierna.

— Entonces ven — Ella lo arrastró a la espesura de los árboles. — esto será divertido y tenemos 15 minutos.

Emocionante, era la palabra que estaba en la cabeza de ambos.

Empezaron a besarse sin parar, no se desvistieron. Hermione fue bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas delante de su prometido, acariciaba el miembro que sobresalía sobre el pantalón.

— Quiero realmente hacer esto — Le dijo mientras abría la bragueta y con sus suaves manos iba sacando el miembro, era suave y cálido. Le dio una lamida y escuchó un suave gemido de su rubio. — Vaya que te gusta.

— Digamos que eres la primera a la que le permito tocarme como desea — Draco le acarició la cabeza cuando ella lo miró a los ojos — Además desde que Teddy llegó a mi vida, yo he estado en la abstinencia y...

— Oh vaya, entonces hagámoslo aquí y aprovecha que estoy usando una falda.

— ¿Bebiste algún afrodisiaco?

Empezó a realizar felación, no dejaba de lamer, acariciar, succionar mientras veía al rubio a los ojos, algo realmente excitante para ambos.

Él alzó y la puso contra un árbol — ¿realmente pretendes que sea de esta manera? — preguntó mientras suavemente hacia un lado las bragas, iba acariciando suavemente los labios vaginales, que estaban húmedos y calientes. — ¿quieres que sea así?

— Puedo asegurar que tendremos esta clase de momentos muy seguido y tenemos 10 minutos y contando. — Ella tomó el falo para dirigirlo a su interior mientras con la mano libre besaba al rubio

Se dejó llevar, empezó el vaivén, la bruja evitaba gemir, mientras sentía la dureza de su ahora prometido, él la alzó y ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas para sentirlo más profundo.

— Eres tan...No puedo más yo...

El orgasmo para ella llegó, pero Draco no lo obtuvo por mucho que lo disfrutó, ya que desde luego él no padecía de la eyaculación precoz.

escucharon pasos que se iban acercando.

— Si están haciendo algo sucio más les vale que se pongan presentables — Era la voz de Ron cargada de advertencia que se acercaba.

— Doña Cissy está histérica y les aseguro que alguno de ustedes va recibir la furia Black — Era la voz de Harry.

Desde luego que la pareja se apresuró a arreglarse con ayuda de la magia.

— ¿nos hacían un sobrino? — Pregunto el pelirrojo. Empezó a olfatear el lugar como un perro, en cuanto los vio presentables — esto huele a sexo— afirmó

— ¿Tú como sabes eso? — Draco lo miró divertido — Dudo que alguien quiera reproducirse contigo a excepto de tu mano.

— Muy mracioso, Malfoy, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien. — afirmó orgulloso el pelirrojo.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Su amigo no les había contado nada.

— Padma y está embarazada. Así que Malfoy, sí que me reproduzco — Lo dijo con un tono sarcástico.

El rubio empezó a reír, desde luego sorprendió a los chicos. — Topotter apresúrate a procrear, Ronald te ha ganado contra todo pronóstico.

El joven azabache se acercó a su amiga y empezó a dirigirla a la madriguera — Debemos decirle a tu suegrita Cissy, que tu prometido trató de seducirte.

— De acuerdo — aceptó la castaña, se notaba entretenida con la expresión ofendida de su novio.

— ¡Fue el revés! — se quejó el rubio como un niño pequeño que había sido traicionado.

Ron le miró divertido — Te aseguro que cuando ellos dos acuerdan algo, no hay quien los haga cambiar de van a creer lo que dicen por que Herms tiene cara de inocente.

— Es una insaciable, me siento violado — Se lamentó Draco mientras Ronald lo seguía.

— Somos un desastre como chaperones.

— Tienes razón.


	21. La boda del siglo

En la habitación de la madriguera que le fue designada a Hermione se encontraban: Narcissa, Molly, Ginny, Daphne, Pansy y la señora Jean; realizaban un recuento de lo que faltaba para la boda además de acabar los detalles del vestido.

— ¡Tenemos todo listo! — sonrió Daphne, al ver su trabajo acabado.

Al fin habían terminado de colocarle unos detallitos de pedrería al vestido.

— Sí, solo queda probarme el vestido. — Suspiró la castaña. Admiraba el vestido que estaba sobre la cama

— Mejor no lo hagas. — expresó Daphne, desde que concibió a su hijo experimentó todo tipo de augurios. — no ahora...

— Debo hacerlo, quiero ver cómo me queda...— Insistió.

La novia se probó el vestido, le quedaba perfecto, el pecho era estilo corazón, largo y acampanado en un estilo princesa, tenía un lazo rojo al lado izquierdo de su cadera, cubierto con la pedrería plateada, el color era blanco como la nieve. Se observaba en el espejo e imaginaba que iba hacia el altar y a Draco esperándola. En la noche la desvestiría para sellar su pasión con...

Escucharon el bullicio de los pequeños

— ¡Yo quiero, no molestes! — Gritó Fabián que ingresaba volando en una escoba de juguete con un plato de chocolate derretido.

— ¡no Seas malo! — Lo seguía Peter también en su escoba.— solo un poco.— comenzaron a arrebatarse el plato en el aire.

— Por favor deténganse...— pidió la señora Jean, para cuando lo hicieron el lato salió volando en dirección a Hermione.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Se oyó un grito desgarrador en la madriguera, haciendo que Draco se asustara y quisiera ir a ver lo que sucedía con su novia, pero fue Detenido por Harry, Theo, Frank y William Granger.

— Debo ir...— Draco trató de usar la aparición, pero era inútil.

— no, ponte el traje y luego ya vemos si acudimos o no. — Comentó William para tranquilizar a su yerno, era mentira ya que hasta él sabía que ver a su hija vestida novia antes de la boda era de mala suerte.

Hermione se notaba horrorizada su vestido había quedado manchado de chocolate así no se podía casar, estaba llorando, era consolada por Jean.

El resto de las mujeres estaban en shock, era lo peor que le podía ocurrir a una mujer el día antes de su boda.

— Tía Mione, lo sentimos, no quelíamos aluinalo.— se disculpó Fabián. — Somos magos y eso se puede limpial

El niño se acercó al vestido y tocó el chocolate que salió con si fuera una sombra que colocó de vuelta en su plato.

— Mi helmano es un genio — Peter le sonrió a su madre que los veía entre espantada y orgullosa— ilemos a jugar con Teddy y Dely (Delphi).

— Gracias pequeños— La castaña besó la frente de ambos pequeños dejándoles una mancha de labial rojo.

A las brujas se les olvida que poseen magia cuando desde luego son atacadas por un plato de chocolate el día antes de su boda.

* * *

Draco dormía cómodamente en su cama debido a que Teddy se quedaría en la Madriguera hasta que regresaran de la luna de miel. El teléfono de su mesilla empezó a sonar, ni siquiera había tenido una despedida de soltero, porque le parecía estúpido. Debía ser las 10 pm. Fue a dormir temprano para estar radiante para su boda.

— Ya dije que no salgo, Blaise — Dijo en cuanto descolgó. Escuchó un grito de dolor y terminó por despertar.

_— Tu... ahijado ya... viene y George... está en América — Se quejó su amiga. — Necesitó llegar a San Mungo y apenas puedo moverme. Allie está dormida._

— En tres minutos estaré contigo. — En menos de 10 segundos bajó a la sala donde encontró a Theodore con una máscara del hombre araña. Parecía estar jugando a lanzar hilos al techo.

— ¿Qué hace el bello durmiente despierto? — Preguntó Theo en cuanto se sacó la máscara. — ¿si no duermes bien, vas a tener ojeras.

— Otra vez George no está con Daphne y ella...

— Vamos, vamos, estoy seguro que esto será divertido. — Se apresuraron a ir casa de su mejor amiga. No sin antes dejar la comida del perro en el plato, no querían que Bobby, el pastor alemán acabara con los muebles.

* * *

23 de junio, 2003

Daphne tuvo a su hijo apenas hace unas 12 horas, George brilló por su ausencia ya que estuvo en américa en compañía de Fred, negociando para abrir una sucursal de SW. Pese a las insistencias de Hermione para que descansara y que no era necesario de que fuera la madrina, se presentó con un hermoso vestido estilo griego color lila. Sostenía su hijo en brazos, Fred II Alan Weasley-Greengrass.

Allie estaba en la sala con George.

— Dime que hoy estará todo bien y que no será ningún desastre. — Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga.

— Creo que es mejor que le preguntes a Freddy — la rubia le acercó al bebé, era rubio y sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre. — Mi niño sabe cosas, será mejor adivino que la loca de Sybil

Hermione repitió la pregunta al bebé y este le sonrió.

— Estoy segura que quiere decirte que te vas a divertir mucho.

La bruja besó la frente del bebé — Gracias.

Los caballeros se encontraban reunidos en el jardín, aún faltaban que los invitados hicieran acto de presencia y desde luego Rita Skeeter estaba vetada por los novios. En su lugar habían contratado a un periodista no tan amarillista.

Draco estaba listo desde la madrugada, así que solo se limitaban a cruzar ciertas palabras, William, Fred, George, Ronald, BiIll, Charlie, Harry, Theo, Blaise.

— Ustedes se están llenando de hijos— Comentó Blaise al ver a Bill jugando con su hija, Fred corría tras sus dos hijos que perseguían una perrita pelirroja, George acunaba a su hija. Ronald estaba sentado junto a Padma que estaba embarazada, por lo que sabía seria llamado Panju (nombre terrible en su opinión) — A excepción de Charlie, Potter y Theo Desde luego.

— Lo dices porque Ginevra jamás te hizo caso — Draco quería molestar a Potter y a su amigo.

Blaise sintió esa ofensa como personal — Te recuerdo que en más de una ocasión tuve citas con ella, fue una lástima que siguiera enamorada de Potter, de no ser así seguramente sería una Zabini.

Harry sonrió sarcástico — Si no se ha casado conmigo menos lo hará contigo.

— Yo sé porque no te ha aceptado, me contó que la presionas para tener un hijo— el moreno lo miró con burla— sé que no siente segura, piensa que la usas para engendrar. Si estuviera a mi lado ella no dudaría un solo instante en darme un bebé.

— No hables así de mi novia, ella es...

— Una hermosa mujer— Finalizó el moreno alzando un poco la voz. — ¡Te aseguro que si lo deseo puedo arrebatártela!

— Dejen de discutir — Theo decidió parar lo que ocurría, en vista de que Draco estaba observando en silencio la reyerta.

Un llanto se empezó a oír.

— ¡vez lo que hacen! — alzó la voz George, mientras arrullaba su hija que había sido despertada.— Ginny es una adulta, si no quiere tener hijos es asunto de ella. Harry te pido dejes tus inseguridades atrás.

Blaise notó la mirada reprobatoria de Draco, era claro que esperaba que se disculpara ya que ahora se iba a casar con una ex Gryffindor. Suspiró resignado y Molesto. — Potter, lamento mi conducta. Solo que Ginevra es un tema que no he superado por completo y entiendo tu enamoramiento. — Le extendió la mano.

Harry asintió y le estrechó la mano — Entiendo, es hermosa.

Ambos la vieron aparecer, iba sonriendo en compañía de Luna Lovegood.

— ¿alguna vez has pensado en un trío? — Preguntó Blaise, era broma, pero Harry pensó que podría resultar.

Después de todo tenía la mente abierta desde que a su vida llegaron las serpientes.

* * *

Hermione estaba observando por la ventana, su amigo precia discutir algo con Blaise. Sin duda era por Ginny.

Tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante. Daphne.

— No soy esa bastarda— Ingresó Astoria con una sonrisa malvada, se había hecho pasar por una invitada y usaba magia de ilusión óptica, algo que Lucius le enseñó. Insonorizó la habitación. — Deseo felicitarte. — dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias. — Hermione tomó su varita, se giró rápidamente para darle la cara. — Ahora vete o te convertiré en rana.

Sonrío con arrogancia. — No entiendo cómo es que mi Draquito cayó a tus pies. Es ilógico.

— Es porque yo jamás lo usé, ni me casé con su padre, no le robé su fortuna. No lo engañé— Hermione alzó la varita.

— Touché, Es porque sabe que no puedo darle hijos, porque de ser así moriré. Descubrí que Daphne no es mi hermana de sangre porque sigue viva... No es justo ¿sabes? — usaba un tono dulce.

— Ese no es mi asunto Greengrass — Hermione se negaba a sentir lastima.

— Deja a Draco y saldrás viva de aquí ¿creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada? — pregunto con una sonrisa Maligna.

Granger trató de liberarse, la había petrificado sin decir palabra. Maldita magia no verbal. Trató de usar la suya, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

— Te he estudiado a fondo, no me detendrás.

_Draco, ayúdame, Papá, Narcissa, amigos ayúdenme. Pensó_. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se negaba a llorar delante de esa perra. Solo le quedaba pensar en que alguien leyera sus pensamientos ya que se sentía sin fuerzas para luchar.

— No podrán hacer nada. — dijo Astoria leyendo su mente a la vez que sacaba un frasco de su ropa — Voy a matarte y luego tomaré tu lugar.

* * *

Aldebarán y Scorpius Malfoy estaban de colados en la fiesta, con apariencia de pelirrojos. ¿Quién es Aldebaraán?, era el gemelo mayor, le gustaba ser una chica por algún extraño motivo. Se hacía llamar Altair Malfoy. Hoy era un chico gracias a sus poderes de metamorfomago que también Scorpius poseía. Por otra parte, Lily transformada en una perrita Zhitsu iba corriendo mientras era perseguida por los pequeños Fabián y Peter

— Oye Tarado deja de atragantarte con la comida. — habló Scorpius un tanto fastidiado.

— esquew estaw riwcos. — respondió el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

— Sabes que estamos aquí para deshacernos de la abuela Astoria — Dijo mientras estaba observando ventana donde había estado su madre hace unos segundos.

— En el futuro mamá pudo deshacerse de ella, no tenemos por qué intervenir. — Aldebarán lo miró ya acabando de comer.

— En nuestro futuro ella nunca nos vio, nuestra presencia ha cambiado todo — Señaló a donde Theo se encontraba en compañía de Luna — Ellos jamás estuvieron juntos. Lily lo arruinó. Cuando volvamos a nuestro presente, verás el desastre.

— Bueno, Vamos — Concedió su gemelo mayor.

* * *

Draco estaba notablemente nervioso, iba de un lado a otro en el altar, no dejaba de observar la habitación en la que debía de estar, estaba preocupado, sentía algo extraño en su pecho que le estrujaba.

— cálmate. — Pidió Blaise que era el padrino — Granger no va a dejarte plantado no hay de qué preocuparse.

— Está tardando. — Respiraba profundamente tratando de no entrar en pánico.

— Tranquilo ella bajará en unos minutos más y podrán casarse. — Dijo Daphne —No hay novia que sea puntual. ¿Recuerdas que yo hice esperar a George?

— Es porque tú estabas vomitando en el retrete — Explicó el rubio — Hermione odia la impuntualidad. Ella no...

Entonces la vio caminar hacia él, iba del brazo de William, pasaba sobre la suave alfombra que estaba sobre la hierba, había sido colocada cuidadosamente para no arruinar los zapatos a los novios ni a los invitados.

Draco estaba emocionado, seguro de que se veía a punto de llorar, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Era divina.

Llegó al altar donde estaba su novio. En sus ojos se podía ver admiración, un brillo especial en esos ojos gris tormenta.

William fue el primero en hablar— Yerno, lamento haberte amenazado con una escopeta — Los presentes rieron — Hermione me explicó que no está embarazada... ahora me queda pedirte que cuides a mi hija, ya que te has ganado su corazón hace mucho. Así que te la entrego, es lo más preciado que me dio su madre.

— La cuidare con mi vida. — respondió el rubio mientras su suegro se daba la vuelta para ir a su asiento con el resto de invitados.

En ese preciso momento apareció quien oficiaría la boda. ¿Adivinan quién era? Natalya Gorreti, además de ser La subsecretaria era la juez que celebraba las bodas. ¿Raro? Demasiado para los muggles, normal para los magos.

— Estamos aquí reunidos para oficiar la ceremonia de enlace entre el mago Draco Lucius Malfoy y La bruja Hermione Jean Granger... – dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirad a la castaña— ¿Hermione ha venido aquí por su propia voluntad?... dímelo... si no es así aquí mismo lo hechizo por obligarte, después de todo eres la inocente chica a punto de casarse con la astuta serpiente— Sonrió de manera sádica.

— Sí, por mi voluntad...— Respondió ahogando una carcajada ante la cara incrédula del rubio. — continúa por favor.

Natalya continuó— Bueno... Draco a usted no le pregunto, porque tiene cara de bobo enamorado— Tosió un poco cuando los invitados rieron — ambos unirán sus vidas ante Merlín, comencemos con la ceremonia.

Natalya comenzó explicando los valores del matrimonio para la comunidad mágica, como debían ser como pareja, hasta que llegó a la parte más importante: — Hermione Granger... ¿aceptas por esposo a Draco Malfoy para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? — preguntó

— sí acepto, Lo amaré y respetaré siempre. — Respondió la castaña mientras veía al rubio a los ojos.

— Draco... más le vale que usted no le falte ni la engañe si no conocerá mi lado parecido a tía Umbridge. — Dijo Sosteniendo Su varita cerca de la garganta del novio, un segundo después bajó la varita para continuar con la ceremonia— ¿aceptas por esposa Hermione Granger para amarla y RESPETARLA todos los días de tu vida? — preguntó

— No la hechizo porque me estoy casando. — Draco susurró lo suficiente alto para que Hermione y la jueza lo oyeran, Luego cambio a un tono amable —... Si Acepto a Hermione, voy a cuidarla, amarla y respetarla todos los días de mi vida. — respondió.

— Más le vale señor Malfoy... Sigamos con la ceremonia... — la bruja se aclaró la garganta para la parte más interesante— Si hay alguien que se oponga a la boda que hable ahora para que yo pueda hacerlo sufrir con un par de maleficios. ¿Quién es desgraciado que quiere arruinar mi ceremonia... ¿nadie?... ¿nadie? — observaba a las invitadas e invitados, los que no sabían si reír o huir—... bueno... Yo y Merlín los declaramos Señor y Señora Malfoy...

Ese preciso momento una enojada Astoria apareció, estaba cubierta de dulces y con el torso semi-desnudo — ¡Yo Me opongo! él es mío y lo seguirá siendo.

Natalya la ignoró —Que siga la ceremonia... qué bonita boda. — dijo en voz alta— y como decía antes de que la mortífago me interrumpiera... Yo y Merlín los declaramos Señor y Señora Malfoy, Mago y Bruja por ende marido y mujer. Draco puedes besar a tu esposa.

Mientras lo novios se besaban Natalya se dirigió a Astoria — ¡Esto de las bodas es lo mío!— antes de siquiera ser detenida por los invitados petrificó a la bruja y la alzo con la magia—No la matare, solo voy a torturarla un poco por interrumpir esta boda y arreglaremos asuntos de chicas. Quien me interrumpa va a sufrir.

Kingsley no dijo nada, esa joven le asustaba. Decidió restarle importancia a lo ocurrido— No pasa nada luego la llevará a San Mungo.

Si el señor ministro lo decía, así debía de ser. Además, a nadie le interesaba lo que ocurría con la bruja más despreciable del Reino Unido. Daphne no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. El bebé rio, era claro que supo que iba a ocurrir.

Horas más tarde todos los invitados parecían estar completamente ebrios, los que ya se habían excedido en sobremanera eran dos magos en especial. Draco y Harry pues habían empezado con una competencia simple.

— Mira Malfoy a que no me ganas bebiendo este refresco. — dijo mientras elevaba el Martini de fresa para luego beberlo

— yo te ganare, Topotter — El rubio tomó otro

así comenzaron bebiendo.

De eso ya habían pasado horas ahora estaban tan borrachos que hasta el mismo dios romano Baco les envidiaría.

— Estoy dispuesto a acceder a un trío — Confesó Harry. — Por Ginny.

— ¿Con Blaise? — El rubio vio asentir al cegatón— No sabía que eras bisexual.

— Por Ginny podría convertirme en un topo si me lo pide — Bebió otra copa de whiskey. — ¿tú lo harías por Mione?

Draco pareció meditarlo — No, ella me mataría si le sugiero un trío, además no la quiero compartir. — Alzó la mirada y vio a su esposa entretenida con el pequeño Fred II — ¡Blaise! — llamó a su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — este estaba en las mismas circunstancias, ebrio hasta las orejas.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando el profesor Lupin pensó que decíamos estupideces? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, pensó que estábamos borrachos cuando nos sor pendió cantando reggae en ese salón abandonado.

— ¿ustedes cantan música muggle? — Pregunto Harry. Casi hasta la ebriedad se le iba con esa información.

— Sí, yo soy un negro y amo esa música, deberías escuchar las de Bob Marley, te aseguro que te cae bien — sonrió como pudo — y al profesor le gustó, dijo que le recordábamos a un amigo que estaba lleno de pulgas — el moreno afirmó — Supongo que se refería a Sirius Black.

Harry asintió varias veces — ¿y que cantaban?

Draco y Blaise se miraron, usaron el sonorus porque querían ser escuchados. Oh claro que no estaban del todo bien.

A todo pulmón empezaron a gritar, perdón, a cantar "Is this love" de Bob Marley.

_Quiero amarte y tratarte bien,_

_Quiero amarte cada día y cada noche,_

_Estaremos juntos con un techo sobre nuestras cabezas_

_compartiremos el abrigo de mi cama sencilla._

_compartiremos la misma habitación._

Hermione y el resto de los invitados los escuchó, todos estaban anonadados. Era tan cómica la escena que Thodore sacó su oportuna cámara de video

Draco se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

_¿Esto es amor? ¿Esto es amor?_

_¿es amor lo que estoy sintiendo?_

— No sabía que mi hijo era cantante — Narcissa lo veía con sorpresa.

— ahora lo sabe, pero en mi humilde opinión como cantante se moriría de hambre — Dijo Fred.

_Quiero saberlo. Quiero saberlo_

_Quiero saberlo todo ahora._

Blaise estaba haciendo los coros, mientras veía a Ginny con tristeza y la pelirroja parecía estar confundida, viéndolo a él y luego a Harry. El amor parecía ser complicado.

Draco besó a Hermione, la miró a los ojos y cantó: _Quiero amarte, quiero amar y tratarte bien, quiero amarte cada día y cada noche. ¿Esto es amor? ¿esto es amor? Oh sí, sí lo sé. Sí ahora lo sé. Estoy dispuesto y puedo amarte._

— Te quiero Draco, te amo — Le dijo y lo besó.

— Ya que han visto nuestro maravilloso talentóo vamos a deleitarlos con otra canción. — Blaise empezó a cantar una canción de Nombre Go Pato, era una clásica del reggae. Algunos le seguían otros trataban de ignorarlo.

— Es mejor si cantamos la favorita de Daphne y Pansy — Dijo Draco interrumpiéndolo a media canción — Porque bueno, seremos muy puristas y lo que quieran, pero la música Muggle es preciosa y tiene magia.

Blaise empezó a tararear la base, iban a cantar "Could you be loved" de Bob Marley

_¿Puedes amar y ser amado?_

_¿Puedes amar y ser amado?_

_Que no te tomen de tonto_

_Ni que te vengan a educar_

_¡Tenemos mente propia!_

_Así que vete al infierno si tus pensamientos no son justos_

Teddy se les unió, su tío Draco le había dado como regalo un CD de Bob Marley y esa era su canción preferida se subió a una mesa: — _¡El amor nunca nos dejará solos! cuando estemos en la oscuridad vendrá a iluminarnos. ¿Puedes amar y ser amado? ¿Puedes amar y ser amado?_

Pansy y Daphne se acercaron al pequeño sobrino postizo que tenían, cantaron junto con él — _El camino de la vida es rocoso y tú puedes tropezar también. Así que cuando apuntas a alguien con el dedo, alguien más te apunta a ti. ¡Ama a tus hermanos! Puedes ser amado, puedes ser amado, puedes ser amado..._

Los invitados que aún estaban en pie y sobrios cantaban: ¿_Puedes amar y ser amado?_

La respuesta es sí, puedes amar y ser amado. Teddy amaba mucho a sus tíos, a sus padrinos y a sus amigos. Tenía mucho amor para dar. Era un niño bueno y amoroso, como sus padres hubieran deseado que fuera. Estarían orgullos de que el pequeño de 5 años entendiera bien el significado del amor.

Hermione amaba al hurón y Draco amaba a su rata de biblioteca. Castaña y Rubio amaban a Teddy, lo adoraban como aun hijo y por eso decidirían no tener hijos hasta que Teddy fuera Hogwarts.

Las aventuras empiezan al igual que este matrimonio.


	22. El Origen De Todo Parte I

**Agosto, 2027**

La vida puede cambiar con una sola acción, si Narcissa nunca hubiese ido a buscar su guardapelo en la mansión Lestrange, no hubiera descubierto a Delphiny Ryddle y jamás hubiera conocido la profecía maldita.

**_"Cuando los otros se salven, cuando el tiempo retroceda, cuando los hijos no vistos maten a sus padres: entonces regresará el Señor Tenebroso"_**

El viudo Rodolphus Lestrange no iba a permitir que los malditos traidores Malfoy, fueran felices, el señor Tenebroso regresaría y con ello su amada Bellatrix, porque, aunque no lo pareciese la amó como solo un sangre pura podía hacerlo. Por ello cumpliría con esa profecía, huyó una noche de la prisión de Azkaban.

Cuando Narcissa le preguntó si era la hija de su señor pensó que la criaría para cobrar venganza, pero la maldita la hizo suave y dulce.

Buscó a Delphy Malfoy, ella residía soltera y joven de 29 años en una casa muggle. Tocó la puerta, ella de inmediato le hizo pasar al verlo demacrado y casi muerto.

— ¿se encuentra bien? — Le preguntó ella cuando le dio una taza de té. lo había sentado a su sofá. — ¿quién es usted?

El mortífago la miró, era preciosa, una joven tan hermosa como lo fue su esposa— Te pareces algo a tu madre, solo que eres rubia.

Delphi pareció no comprender. — Se equivoca, mi madre siempre ha sido rubia, Narcissa es preciosa y no me parezco a ella.

— Yo me refiero a tu parecido con Bellatrix Lestrange, eres tan hermosa como ella — él bebió el té.

— Ella es mi tía, no mi madre y falleció el año en que nací — La joven parecía nerviosa. — Sus tatuajes son de los habituales prisioneros de Azkaban, creo que debo llamar a ...

Rodolphus la miró — ¿te has preguntado porque Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass tocan su antebrazo izquierdo cada vez que bromeas con herir o "jugar" con algo? debiste haber notado como tocan su brazo, como parecen tener miedo de verte a los ojos. Seguro que no te dejaban jugar con serpientes.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Delphi no lograba entender.

— Ellos te han ocultado la verdad, incluso estoy seguro de que no recuerdas haber visto mucho Blaise Zabini. — Rodolphus la miró a los ojos — Ellos modificaron tu memoria.

— No puedes decir eso, ellos son mi familia, me aman y yo los adoro — Delphi empezaba a pensar que haber dejado entrar a ese hombre fue un error.

— Eres hija del Señor Tenebroso y de Mi esposa Bellatrix Lestrange. Eres la mujer que los traidores quisieron engañar con sus migajas de amor, manipularon tu memoria para su conveniencia — El hombre le dio un pequeño frasco que ella recibió — Aquí veras mis recuerdos. Sabrás de la profecía y si crees que es falsa busca a Fred II, te aseguro que él resolverá tus dudas.

— ¿Por qué me dice eso? — La rubia estaba llorando, ¿el amor que había recibido era mentira? — No tiene ningún motivo para...

— Le prometí a tu padre y a tu madre protegerte de todos, pero me atraparon y pusieron en prisión. Tu madre no pudo volver por ti ya que Molly Weasley la asesinó — El hombre notó como la joven alzaba la cabeza confundida — Harry Potter mató a tu padre. Se apoderaron de ti para tener un mundo mejor... te engañaron para tener una vida egoísta y feliz... Si el señor tenebroso hubiera triunfado serías su mano derecha, la princesa en el mundo mágico. Conocerías a tu madre que tanto te amó...

Delphi se negó a creer. No podía ser cierto, desde luego que conocía la historia de las guerras mágicas, sabía que esas batallas se habían llevado a los padres de Teddy, sabía todo... No podía creerlo, ¿su familia no podría ser tan mentirosa o sí? ¿Sería por ello que estudió en Francia? ¿El mundo mágico sabía que no era una verdadera Malfoy?

* * *

Una vez en el colegio Hogwarts buscó a Fred II, el cual trabajaba como profesor de adivinación. Era un joven de 24 años, alto y guapo. Si alguien lo veía diría que era idéntico a su padre, solo que rubio.

— Llegas un par de minutos tarde. — Fred II le dijo a su amiga cuando la vio ingresar a su despacho.

La rubia suspiró. — Tenía mis dudas... La situación es está. Quiero saber la verdad, dime sobre mi madre.

— Una bruja que estuvo bajo la mano de quien-tu-sabes...

Delphi suspiró, eso encajaba con Narcissa.

— Enamorada del hombre que hirió el ego de Draco Malfoy...

Encajaba con su padre Lucius Malfoy.

Fred dudó hablar mucho más. — si te digo algo malo buscarás venganza.

— ¿qué pasará si busco venganza? — se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Fred II. Estaba sumamente ansiosa y triste.

— Yo no me casaré contigo y no tendremos los gemelos que quiero. — el joven le sonrió. — Es decir, Allie, Peter, Fabián, Scorpius, Aldebaran, Lily, James nunca existirán... Por supuesto Teddy también desaparecerá... No existirá nada de lo que conoces. Vivirás en un mundo donde los que conoces morirán y no habrá esta paz.

— ¿y qué puedo hacer? — ella estaba mirando sus manos — No podré huir de esto, estoy segura que tengo que ir al pasado ¿cierto?

— cierto, pero puedes engañar a la profecía. Solo evita que los hijos no vistos maten a sus padres... Puedes ir a arreglar las cosas...

— Mione y Tío Harry van a matarme si se enteran que entré a robar en el ministerio. — la rubia se lamentó.

Fred II le sonrió y le sostuvo las manos — Ya tengo el giratiempo del tío Theodore. — se lo puso en la palma. — Puedes darte una vida dulce, si bien creciste con Draco y Hermione puedes hacerlo esta vez con Narcissa. Sería buena madre si la presionas un poco.

— ¿Como?

— No lo sé... Ella es magizoologa quizás un ataque la espante y voilà, tienes madre que te cuide. — Él la miró a los ojos. — me gusta el brillo de tus ojos, son como hielo y fuego.

Delphi le sonrió. — Bien, supongo que sí regreso y todo sigue bien posiblemente estemos juntos, eso sí no te casas con otra.

— Debes hacer que Aldebarán, Scorpius y Lily te sigan... Asegúrate de que sepan que en la mansión Malfoy hay un giratiempo de Lucius Malfoy o incluso que pueden tomar el que tiene el tío hurón. Tienen que creer que vas a lastimar a todos y de poco llévalos a...

— Creo que si presiono un poco mi cuñada Mione y mi hermano Draco se casarán a más tardar en 2003 y no en 2008 — Delphi se colocó el giratiempo como collar.

— Y posiblemente Astoria no va tratar de sabotear la ceremonia. — Él se puso en pie. — Si la línea cambia mi madre podría ser Angelina Johnson...

Delphi lo miró a los ojos. — Soy una asaltacunas y sabemos que sea quien sea tu madre va a matarme.

Él la miró divertido — Asegúrate que siga siendo Daphne... Te adora y su enojo no durará mucho.

Ella asintió, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla. — La próxima vez será un beso en los labios, niño.

— Siempre dices lo mismo. Ve por los chicos, cuéntales todo a medias y ve al pasado.

Ella sostuvo una larga charla con los que creyó eran los hijos que matarían a sus padres, les hizo creer que quería destruir sus nacimientos y los matrimonio. Así que "accidentalmente su primera llegada lo hicieron cuando Narcissa estuvo en un bosque, tuvieron que atacarla y confundirla para que no los recordara.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: NoraCg, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Carina, pichonsito23 y .2000


	23. El Origen De Todo Parte II

Lily Potter de 17 años veía sus manos con estupefacción. — ¿que acabo de hacer?

Había atacado a Narcissa con un maleficio que provocaba heridas en el cuerpo. Aldebarán había estado dispuesto a herir al novio de su abuela y lo había logrado. Además de evitar que pudieran usar la aparición.

— Sí, los atacamos y creo que arruinamos todo. — Scorpius se lamentó ya que había usado un hechizo de confusión.

— Yo no diría eso, solo se convertirá en una madre responsable. — Delphi se sentó sobre la hierba. — posiblemente yo vaya con ellos a España y a la escuela Beauxbatons.

— ¡Nos hiciste creer que ibas a arruinar nuestros nacimientos! — Lily le gritó. — pero acabamos de darte una madre ¿Quién mierda te crees?

— La hija de Voldemort.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Incluso esperaron que su tía empezara a reír como parte de una broma de mal gusto, pero eso no ocurrió. Quedaron aterrados.

Delphi tomó el giratiempo le dio un par de vueltas y antes de regresar sola en el tiempo los chicos le siguieron.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche, había acabo en el vecindario muggle de Draco.  
Seguía siendo el año 2000.

— Esa casa que ven con las luces encendidas es donde su padre y su madre viven juntos. — Señaló Delphi. — Quizás estén viendo una película, esa era la manera en que empezaron a salir.

— ¿porque estamos aquí? — preguntó Aldebarán que ya había tomado su forma femenina y se hacía llamar Altair.

— Voy a terminar de contarles unas cosas que quiero hacer y posiblemente mañana nos vallamos a otro lugar. Quisiera dejarlos, pero son mis únicos sobrinos y sus padres me matarían. — Ella se acercó a una casa. — Los Patterson solían irse de vacaciones en estas fechas así que debe estar vacía. —usó la magia para abrir la puerta. — adelante chicos.

Una vez dentro Delphi le asignó habitaciones, preparó la cena, tenía buena mano para ello ya que un elfo le enseñó.

— Tía Delphi ¿Por qué nos engañaste? — Preguntó Altair, mientras comía el gulash. — pudimos seguirte sin necesidad de tanto engaño.

— Sí, me hizo asustar tanto que dejé a mis hermanos solos, mamá va a matarme cuando se entere — Lily era una adolescente de 17 años. Hija de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

— Yo pude haber terminado de hacerme las uñas — Altair le mostró su mano derecha donde faltaba dos uñas por pintar de azul.

Les contó de la profecía, de los sucesos que habían ocurrido cuando fue a visitar a Fred II y lo que ocurría si mataban indirectamente a sus padres. Además de que estaba terminantemente prohibido viajar más atrás del 2000, ya que el hecho de siquiera revivir a Sirius o los padres de Teddy cambiaría todo. Les contó de los giratiempos que existían. El experimental que poseía Theodore Nott y el que había pertenecido a Lucius Malfoy.

Además de decir que eran los elegidos por sus habilidades, Lily Potter por ser animaga, hija de Harry Potter. Aldebarán (Altair) y Scorpius Malfoy-Granger Por ser hijos del ex-mortífago y la heroína. Ambos adolescentes sabían de la matemática cuántica y parecían estar interesados en la ciencia muggle.

Pasaron la noche ahí.

Al amanecer Delphi desapreció, tenía que hacerle una visita a Blaise Zabini.

Altair, Lily y Scorpius salieron a caminar por el parque, querían hacer algo más que estar encerrados viendo programas que no eran de su época.

Hermione Granger salió de la casa en compañía de, un perro pastor alemán, una niña rubia y un niño de cabello castaño. Altair desapareció más rápido que un parpadeo, Lily se convirtió en una perrita y Scorpius tomo la forma de su padre adolescente, solo que castaño y de ojos azules.

Se acercó cuando su madre se sentó en la banqueta del parque muggle que estaba frente a la casa, observaba a los niños correr y jugar con el perro.

— Hola. —Scorpius se le acercó. Fingió estar preocupado — ¿Ha visto por aquí a mi perrita? Se ha escapado de casa.

Hermione lo miró, estaba sorprendía. ¿Ese era Draco castaño y adolescente? — Hola... Creo es esa de ahí. — señaló al pequeño Zhitsu pelirrojo que jugaba con Teddy y Delfy.

— ¿puedo sentarme aquí hasta que acaben de jugar? —Scorpius señaló el banco de mármol donde se hallaba Hermione.

— Sí.

— ¿Son sus hijos? —preguntó. Se sentía fuera de lugar interactuando con su joven madre. Evitaba mirar a la casa porque seguramente su padre estaba observándolos.

Hermione tosió fuertemente. — Eh... No... Mis ahijados.

— Oh, lo siento— él se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado. pensó rápidamente en un nombre falso — Soy Thomas Andrew.

— Hermione Granger. — Se presentó su madre. — Tienes un lindo perrito, Thomas.

— De hecho, es perrita. — Respondió él, evitando reír al imaginar a Lily enterarse de que la confundían con un can macho — Puedes decirme Tom.

— Es una linda perrita, Tom— Hermione sentía curiosidad por el adolescente ya que su parecido con Draco Malfoy era impresionante. — ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Tengo 17 años ¿y tú? —Scorpius la miró con interés, su cabello castaño arenoso era rebelde, sus ojos azules eran como el cielo, además de ser más alto que Hermione.

Su madre no era tonta, podría estar sospechando algo y tenía miedo de ello. ¡Dulce cielo! que merlín se apiadara de él.

— 19 años. — Aún faltaba algunos meses para setiembre y que iniciara sus 20 años.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes ahijados a tu edad? —preguntó él, se veía realmente sorprendido. No era una historia que su madre contara cada noche, de hecho, apenas había dicho palabra de ello.

Hermione se puso colorada. — pues Los padres del niño me eligieron porque soy madura para mi edad, el padrino tiene también 19 años y es amigo mío. — se refirió a Harry.

Su tío Harry solía desbordar de alegría cuando relataba la historia.

— Ah vaya. Entiendo. — El chico le sonrió. — ¿Asistes a alguna universidad? Es decir, no te he visto antes por aquí.

Trató de sonar lo más muggle posible, así se olvidaría de su parecido con su padre.

— Es que me acabo de mudar... Estudio... Derecho —Mágico, Claro que él no la iba a ver, se apresuraba por llegar a casa y correr a atender a los pequeños. — Además trabajó la mayor parte del día.

Él le sonrió. — Ahora entiendo porque te eligieron como madrina. — El joven avistó la heladería. — Traeré algo para mitigar este calor.

Comieron helados, Los niños no dejaban de hacerle preguntas.

la perrita ladró.

— Es cierto Kenya— Miró al can — parece que es más de medio día, mi madre ha de estar preocupada.

— Nosotros debemos ir a hacer el almuerzo — Dijo Hermione— Niños despídanse de Tom.

— ¿nos volvelemos a vel? — Preguntó Teddy.

— Por supuesto que si campeón— Le regaló una mirada divertida, desde luego que lo haría, solo que en muchos años en el futuro.

— Cuídate mucho, espelo velte plonto. — Delphy le sonrió de manera dulce.

— Sí, lo haremos.

"Thomas Andrew" sostuvo a su perrita en brazos y volvió a despedirse de sus encantadores vecinos. Caminó hasta su casa, una vez dentro la perrita cambió de forma, hasta transformarse en una guapa pelirroja de 17 años.

— Tu hermana te va a matar. — Comentó la Lily. — Tuve la suerte de convertirme en perrita. Si me hubiera visto mi madre a través de esa ventana hubiera querido interrogarnos hasta nos castigarían a pesar de que no hemos nacido.

Siendo un perro pudo observar todo con detalle, sus tíos y padres habían estado observando todo desde la ventana.

— Lily me sentía tan nervioso que tome la forma de papá. — Regresó a su forma habitual, Definitivamente se parecía a Lucius cuando era un adolescente, pero le gustaba ser como su padre cuando hacia travesuras así su madre no era tan severa.

— Es tu madre, Scorpius. Solo más joven no va a castigarte por qué no te conoce. — Lily miró a todos lados. — Al parecer caímos en la época equivocada. Tal parece que la tía Delphi nos dejó a propósito. Sabía que saldríamos de esta casa ¿¡Que mierda habremos cambiado!?

Altair apareció sentada sobre el sofá, tampoco se parecía a su madre, era la versión adolescente de Narcissa. — Creo que ella pensó en que esto iba a ocurrir. Además, lo único que podría suceder si calculamos esto. — Sacó una hoja y empezó a realizar algunas operaciones cuánticas. — Acelerar el noviazgo de nuestros padres, ya no empezará en 2007. Aunque no alteramos nuestros nacimientos. Eso sucederá hasta 2010 o 2011 dependiendo de cómo nos pida tío Teddy.

— Altair, Yo saldré de la noche de copas, calcula eso ¿sii? — Lily observaba como su amiga hacia operaciones matemáticas.

— No voy a calcular cuando el tío Harry y tu mamá van a echar la caricia. Si fueses a desaparecer estarías traslúcida. — Altair la miró avergonzada.

— Cierto— sonrió la pelirroja — parece que papi y mami sí harán travesuras en el bautizo de los gemelos de tía Daphne.

— ¡Altair! — Scorpius gruñe mientras se acerca a su hermana, le habla en tono acusador. —Desapareciste en cuanto los viste.

Ella se encogió de hombros— Fui a hacerle una visita de cortesía a la Abuela Astoria, casi la mato del susto, pero obtuve esto. — les mostró un Giratiempo. — era del abuelo, ahora si podremos seguir a la Tía Delphi... Y no hagan otra estupidez o vamos a terminar matando a nuestros padres de manera indirecta.

— Tío Teddy es capaz de convertirnos en ranas si le hacemos algo a su hermanita así que modérate Altair — Scorpius le sonrió.

— Claro que sí, es mi tía favorita. — la rubia puso los ojos en blanco. — lo máximo que podría hacer es decirle al mundo que sale con el Fred II en secreto.

—Delphy es la única tía que tienen. — observó Lily.

El trío de amigos se tocaron las manos y desaparecieron de la casa, iban a ir a buscar a su tía Delphy y de paso pasear por los eventos importantes de sus padres y tíos.


	24. El Origen De Todo Parte III

Delphi ingresó al despacho de Blaise Zabini que se ubicaba en el centro de Londres, estaba tarareando la canción de su anime favorito: Inuyasha _"El mundo entero he de cambiar, para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine mal"_ Sonrió cuando notó que era lo que deseaba en su vida.

Se sentó en la silla del despacho, invadía un lugar privado y el dueño se iba a enfadar. Esperó por 10 minutos a que el mago ingresara por la chimenea. Cuando este la vio trataba de leerle la mente, pero ella dominaba la oclumancia.

— Hola, Zabini— Delphi le sonrió — He venido a jugar.

Rápidamente el joven tocó su antebrazo donde reposaba la marca tenebrosa, dejó caer su maletín.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el moreno. — ¿Por qué la marca…? ¿tú...?

— Soy el futuro

— Vete de aquí, ya he dicho que no voy a ayudar a ningún mortífago. No volveré a ese mundo — él alzó la varita.

— Me gusta esa iniciativa tuya, sé que imaginas quien soy, después de todo no eres tonto y…

— Ayudé a tía Narcissa con los documentos de esa niña y ahora la niña es toda una mujer que está delante de mí — Sonó sarcástico — ¿Cómo debo tomarlo?

— Como una ayuda que te voy a hacer. Te sacaré la marca tenebrosa si haces que la adopción de Edward Lupin sea revocada a menos de que se cumpla la cláusula donde se le daba tres años para conseguir esposa, no ayudarás a mi hermano Draco, dejarás que se case con Hermione. — Delphi le sonrió.

— ¿en verdad puedes quitarme la marca tenebrosa?

—Sé que tienes influencias en la Sub secretaria y ella podría darte ese favor de ignorar la cláusula… Si no se lo pides te quitaré la marca, después de todo soy la hija del mago más odiado de esta era — La rubia le extendió la mano para realizar el juramento inquebrantable — Volveré en tres años y serás libre. ¿Aceptas? después de todo soy la hija de quien te puso la marca, nadie más que yo puede quitarlo.

— Dame una prueba de que eres del futuro...

* * *

Delphi Estaba en la mansión Malfoy del 2003, debía de liberarse, Usar el tiempo que tenía, mover todo a su favor. Miró los jardines lúgubres y tenebrosos. No le importaba herir a Astoria si con ello conseguía que acelerar la boda de Draco y Hermione. Quería un futuro donde todo estuviera bien. Que, aunque le dijeran la verdad de su procedencia ella lo aceptaría y continuaría amando a sus seres queridos.

Una vez dentro de la casa asustó a los elfos y squib que eran la servidumbre de la que sería de alguna manera su madrastra. — Tori, necesito tu ayuda.

La bruja alzó su varita — ¿Cómo demonios entras a mi mansión?

— Imperius — No dio respuesta. — Ve a buscar a Draco Malfoy y dile que si se casa contigo va a recuperar esta mansión… te quedarás en la puerta de su casa hasta que salga Granger y le darás a entender que te llevaras a Teddy contigo. Muéstrales que tú eres superior a ellos. Actuarás con normalidad y luego irás a amenazar a la Sub-secretaría.

La bruja obedeció y descendió de la habitación para ir la dirección que pensó.

Delphi consideraba que lo todo lo que hacía estaba bien, estaba luchando por un futuro que merecía la pena, para que todo el dolor que sentía desapareciera.

Aunque no podía quejarse de la vida del futuro, todos eran felices. Excepto ella.

Viajó un par de días al futuro para saber la fecha de la boda de su Hermano, iba a llevar a los niños apreciar la ceremonia, Todo estará bien. Lo que ocurría ahora era para que obviamente en el futuro, su pequeña yo no tuviera que hacerlo. Para que cuando llegara el momento fuera una señorita dulce que salía con Fred II.

Su pequeño niño debió saber que todo eso ocurría, y a la vez se sentía indigna de él. Tenía oscuridad en su ser como su madre Bellatrix, pero su amor la llevaba a protegerlos a todos de ella.

De regreso al 2000 se sentó en el parque frente a la casa de su hermano. Era alrededor de las ocho de la noche, las luces de la casa Paterson estaban encendidas, sus sobrinos debían estar en su interior.

Hizo un juramento inquebrantable con Blaise Zabini, ella desde luego podía quitar la marca tenebrosa, Rodolphus le enseñó como colocarlos, pero ella hizo un contra-hechizo para retirarlo. ¿A qué costo las personas podían confiar en ella?

La culpabilidad la carcomía. Y si tan solo viajaba a ver cómo eran sus padres… sintió como las lágrimas escapaban, No poseía más fuerzas para seguir. No con tanto dolor, sentía que iba flotando. Dejó todo su llanto salir, de todos modos, nadie la vería, nadie iba a ayudar a una chica que lloraba sola en una banqueta.

—¿la dejó su novio? — Oyó una voz masculina, la conocía bien, era Fred Weasley. — Lo siento. ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, no se preocupe. — Trató de calmarse. — Yo dejé a mi novio en un lugar al que no puedo ir… si viera lo que soy no me amaría tanto como dice.

— Estoy seguro que sabe quién eres y te valora por las cosas buenas que llevas en tu interior.

Delphi alzó la mirada para verlo confundida — ¿Cómo puede decir eso si no me conoce?

el pelirrojo rió un poco — Eres una bruja, tienes la varita en la mano y un giratiempo en tu cuello que me dice que has viajado en el tiempo por algo importante. Además, te pareces mucho a la niña rubia que vive en esa casa — Fred señaló la casa de Draco — ¿eres Delphi cierto?

— ¡Diablos! — Ella exclamó con sorpresa — ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? no recuerdo que fueras a visitarnos.

— No a ustedes, tengo una cita con Pansy — Respondió él. — ¿Cómo es el futuro?

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas — Todos son muy felices, pero hay un par de personas que necesitan ajustes en su vida. Tía Ginny, no sabe que desea en la vida. Theodore es un solterón. Vicky no puede concebir lo que es triste para Teddy. Estoy trabajando en corregir muchas cosas…

— ¿y tú eras feliz? — Preguntó el pelirrojo. — Tu novio y tú lo eran.

— Nunca podíamos salir en público, tía Daphne me mataría si sabe que toqué a su bebé — Se tapó la boca.

Fred rió un poco. — Así que sales con Fred II. — Notó la mirada interrogante de la rubia — George siempre me ha dicho que ese será el nombre de su hijo y como ahora Daphne está embarazada... ¿será niño? — Ella negó con la cabeza y él se veía divertido — Solo dile que amas al niño. De todos modos, es mejor porque te conocen y sabrán como eres, si lo ocultas por mucho tiempo creo que si se han de enojar. Pero de mi parte en el futuro él va a recibir mis felicitaciones.

— ¿sabes quién soy, mi procedencia?

Fred le guiñó. — Pansy dice la verdad luego de…

Delphi negó con la cabeza — No quiero saber lo que le haces a la tía Ansy. ¿la amas en tan poco tiempo?

— Es la chica más dulce que he conocido, es muy traviesa en cuanto a experimentos se refiere, tiene una habilidad única. Me gusta verla divertirse cuando hacemos algunas pociones y trucos — Fred veía las estrellas embobado — Me impulsa a ser fuerte, me dio su mano cuando le conté como me sentía por la muerte de Percy. Es una chica que parece esquiva y dura. Me di la oportunidad de conocerla y me encanta. Entonces cuando llegaste me contó de tu procedencia, ella no me oculta nada y sé que todo lo que han hecho es por tu bien. — vieron como la pelinegra salía de la casa a escondidas. — Viene por mí. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

— Si me reconoce me va ha…— Lo pensó un segundo, Pansy era su tía favorita porque la comprendía — Bien, sabes mejor sí, le quitaré su marca.

Recordó que cual era la razón por la cual se quedaba. Después de todo esos adultos jóvenes eran su familia. Amaba a cada miembro que la ayudó y amó como lo hicieron con Teddy. Su querido amigo. Debía hacer algo para curar a Vicky.


	25. El Origen De Todo Parte VI

El trío de adolescentes había buscado a su tía por varios lugares y no dieron con ella, por lo que decidieron volver a la casa durante la tarde.

— ¿se han preguntado qué ocurriría si unimos al tío Theo con mi madrina? — Lily que estaba aburrida les preguntó a los gemelos — Ya que ella también es una solterona en el futuro.

— No es mala idea, pero deberíamos saltar un par de días en el futuro. — Aldebarán le sonrió. — Así podrían ser felices, deberíamos asegurarnos de que se enamoren. Pero antes tomaré mi apariencia femenina.

Acto seguido su cabello creció, sus rasgos masculinos se convirtieron en delicados y femeninos.

Él no se sentía presionado por ser varón o mujer, su condición de metamorfomago le permitía ser ambos géneros, le gustaba esa situación. Todo comenzó cuando notó que las niñas eran más amadas y cuidadas que los niños. Además, que se enamoró perdidamente de un niño que parecía en una revista de ropa muggle.

Fue corriendo a contarles a sus padres. Recordaba que ellos le sonrieron, en especial su madre — ¡Vaya! Ya tienes novio— fueron las palabras de Hermione.

Se cambió el nombre André por Altair. Solo para que le diferenciasen cuando fuera mujer. Se sintió muy feliz cuando sus padres lo consintieron.

Años más tarde comprendió que la sociedad tenía la mente cerrada, que lo criticaban por no "definirse", lo veían como si fuese una aberración, lo trataban como si fuera un licántropo, En esos momentos entendía al padre de su primo Teddy. Pero no le importó por mucho tiempo, su familia no lo veía de manera extraña. Su padre decía que tenía una linda princesa en casa. Le amaban sin distinción. No se consideraba gay, ni heterosexual. Es más no había sentido atracción por nadie que no fuera el niño de la revista. Ya encontraría a alguien que le amara completamente o sería feliz con su amor propio.

— Mi plan es que finjamos que has perdido tu perro. — Lily se señaló a sí misma. — Iremos a la mansión Nott, seguro que el tío estará ahí. Luego lo convencerás de que debe enamorarse y conseguir novia. Por último, Scorpius irá a tu encuentro y dirá que al fin lo encontró. y viceversa cuando vayamos a ver a mi madrina Luna.

Así lo hicieron, convencieron a Theodore que debía ir al festival escoces y encontrar prometida, lo mismo con luna, la convencieron de encontrar prometido.

Cuando regresaron era muy tarde, bueno apenas iban a dar las nueve de la noche, viajar en el tiempo no les hacía llegar de manera exacta, usar un giratiempo por primera vez fue complicado para los tres adolescentes.

De cena pidieron una Pizza, que Lily se encargó de pagar, ya que era la única que llevaba el dinero muggle, un par de libras más que nada, lo difícil fue cambiar el rostro del rey por el de la reina Isabel II.

Estaban a punto de darle un mordisco a los trozos de pizza cuando Pansy Weasley, Fred Weasley y su tía Delphi aparecían en la sala. El susto de los metamorfomagos fue evidente en sus cabellos que se tornaron rojos, luego amarillo y verde.

_ Parecen un semáforo._ Pensó Lily. — Podría asustarme, pero tengo tanta hambre, que supongo que ya saben de nosotros.

Parkinson la miró y se acercó a ella, la tomó del rostro— Te pareces tanto a tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre.

— La línea es: "Tienes los ojos de tu abuela" — Ella le sonrió. — es lo que siempre dices tía Ansy. — Dirigió la mirada a Fred que estaba entretenido con los mellizos— Creo que para el tío Fred es demasiada información.

Notaron como este se encontraba pálido, demasiado sobre el futuro. Por lo que los jóvenes Malfoy tuvieron que tomar la apariencia de sus progenitores.

— ¿me veo bien, amorcito? — Lastimosamente Altair tomó la apariencia de la Hermione de 47 años, que, a pesar de seguir siendo hermosa, tenía varias hebras de cabello canosas.

— Yo me siento como en mi segunda Juventus, cariño— Scorpius era la imagen de su padre, con el cabello rubio platinado — soy rubio natural.

— Te vi teñirte las canas ayer, amorcito— Bromeó Altair. — yo también lo haré o pensarán que la ministra se casó con un niño.

— Así de jovencito me quieres.

Pansy y Fred reían a carcajadas al imaginar a sus amigos dentro de 27 años, eso sonaba divertido. De todos modos, sabían que quedarían juntos.

— Soy S.H.M.G — Se presentó Scorpius— Les doy mis iniciales para que no se les escape mi nombre en alguna conversación.

— Soy A.A.M.G. — continuó.

— Yo soy Lily Luna Potter, su pueden hacer que mis padres se casen algún día estaría genial. — La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. — Me da igual si le dicen, tal vez así aceleran mi nacimiento o tendré hermanos mayores.

Delphi hizo una nota mental, debía ayudar Harry y Ginny, por culpa de su indecisión sus hijos sentían una sensación de abandono. Lily se hizo animaga para que vieran que era una bruja brillante, mientras su padre y le aplaudía su inteligencia, su madre decía que solo se metería en problemas.

Ginevra parecía no estar feliz con nada, no es que amara a otro hombre, solo que su inseguridad sobre la maternidad le ocasionó depresión post-parto en cada embarazo, no creía ser capaz de cuidar de sus propios hijos. Así Ginny era otro punto que debían trabajar.

Claro aparte de Harry, el necesitaba entender que la felicidad debía sentirla antes de pedir hijos o bueno que la felicidad completa era de cada uno, no con la llegada de hijos.

— Si piensas en solucionar los problemas de todos, estarás viajando por siempre— Fred le dijo al notar a la rubia pensativa.

— Sí, el tío Harry y la Tía Ginny se aman, pero las presiones lo han echado a perder. — Comentó.

— Yo creo que es cuestión de la guerra, las perdidas han hecho que se piense que la reproducción es la cura. — Pansy le dio un mordisco a la pizza y luego sintió nauseas…— Quiero un…— empezó a vomitar, pero no la comida... Burbujas muchas.

— Los gemelos ya hacen acto de presencia — Lily rió.

— ¿Gemelos? — la pelinegra se veía emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. Pareció pensar en algo y luego se enojó — Tú me embarazaste adrede ¿cierto? ¡Por eso esperaste tanto tiempo!

— estaba probando un par de objetos, quería saber si predecían la ovulación… y luego tu hiciste un juguete mágico que era muy divertido… me emocioné y...

— ¡No queremos saber! — Gritaron los viajeros del tiempo al unísono.

Pansy los ignoró, no importaba, estaba feliz. Besó al pelirrojo que no la soltaba, eran niños deseados y serían su alegría. Eran felices con ello.

— Casémonos ahora. — Fred le sugirió. — Compremos casa mañana y mudémonos pasado mañana.

¿Demasiado rápido? No para dos sobrevivientes de la guerra mágica.

— Puedo hacer el vestido en menos de una hora y sobornar a la sub-secretaria— Delphi apoyó.

— Quiero ser la madrina— Dijo Altair, bueno Hermione.

— Lo seré yo, Malfoy— Recriminó Lily.

— Puedes ser el perro que lleva la cola del vestido. — Dijo Scorpius en broma.

La pelirroja fuera de ofenderse sonrió. — Será épico.

Vaya que sí, solo que la boda se llevó a cabo tres días después con la presencia de todos sus familiares y amigos. Claro los adolescentes estuvieron presentes.


	26. El Fin del Viaje

**23 de junio, 2003**

Ya hace tres años atrás, Pansy se convirtió en una Weasley por amor. Aquel día dijo que la marca tenebrosa de su brazo du cubierta con maquillaje, pero claro fue mentira, Blaise Zabini lo sospechaba, cuando vio a un cuarteto de cabellera negra en la boda, una de ellas le resultó conocida y terminó por confirmarlo cuando de la presentaron como "Dellyla Parkinson" al igual como los otros tres adolescentes "Lilyanne, Stuart y Artemius Parkinson" y hoy eran pelirrojos.

Los había visto llegar puntuales junto a Pansy, socializaron con todos, pero luego la niña de despidió alegando que tenía cosas que hacer… más tarde apreció un perro con el mimo tono de cabello.

Dejó de observarlos cuando Potter empezó a hablar de Ginny.

La perrita era perseguida por los hijos gemelos de su amiga.

Aldebarán iba con el cabello color del tomate, trataba de no asustarse o emocionarse mientras seguía a la tía Ansy de un lado a otro. Mientras su hermano Scorp estaba acompañando a la tía Delphi.

— ¿estás bien? Te noto perdido. — Preguntó preocupada mientras recibían a un par de los invitados.

— Aquí todo tienen pareja, incluso mi hermano espera el momento adecuado para decirle a Lily sobre sus sentimientos— Suspiró triste, tras sonreírle al ministro de magia que acababa de llegar — Yo estoy solo en el futuro, las matemáticas y la ciencia me ayudan a no sentirme tan solo.

— Debe ser porque la persona que has de querer aún no ha nacido. — Pansy le comentó mientras saludaban a la inmensa familia de los Weasley que llegaban.

— Lo dudo, en el colegio me desprecian porque no saben si soy un "él o ella" — Miró a las personas que llegaban y luego vio a Daphne que pasaba de largo y dejaba al pequeño Fred II en brazos de Luna y la pequeña Delphi se acercaba a ver al bebé. — Hasta mi tía Delfy tiene un amor.

— Tal vez cuando regreses al futuro y todo haya cambiado te darás cuenta que no estás solo. — Pansy le tomó la mano— Hay amor para todos pequeño. Solo tienes que creer. — Vio como Scorpius parecía estar perdido luego de que Delphiny lo dejara solo para ir a saludar a Harry que no la reconocía de ningún lugar, pero que la saludaba de manera educada. — Creo que tu hermano te necesita.

Así que esperaron a que la ceremonia diera inicio, Aldebarán y Scorpius Malfoy sentían que estaban de colados en la fiesta, Lily transformada en una perrita Zhitsu iba corriendo mientras era perseguida por los pequeños Fabián y Peter.

— Oye Tarado deja de atragantarte con la comida. — habló Scorpius un tanto fastidiado. NO le gustaba el ambiente tenso que rondaba.

— esquew estaw riwcos. — respondió Alde con la boca llena.

— Sabes que estamos aquí para deshacernos de la abuela Astoria — Dijo mientras estaba observando ventana donde había estado su madre hace unos segundos.

— En el futuro mamá pudo deshacerse de ella, no tenemos por qué intervenir. — Aldebarán lo miró ya acabando de comer.

Recordaba claramente como su madre les contaba que, en su boda del 2008, la abuela Astoria se metió a la madriguera y trató de embrujarla, pero la detuvo con magia no verbal antes de que ella lograra hacerlo antes

— En nuestro futuro ella nunca nos vio, nuestra presencia ha cambiado todo — Señaló a donde Theo se encontraba en compañía de Luna — Ellos jamás estuvieron juntos. Lily lo arruinó con su idea de unirlos. Cuando volvamos a nuestro presente, verás el desastre.

¿Arruinarlo? había estado de acuerdo en hacer que ellos quedaran juntos.

— Bueno, Vamos — Concedió su Aldebarán que era el gemelo mayor.

Se metieron a la madriguera, se mesclaron al hacer creer eran los mozos squib buscado bandejas. Así que subieron los miles de escalones de la casa. Deseaban saber dónde se encontraba su madre.

Aldebarán, se cansó de usar la ropa masculina, era molesto tener demasiados músculos en una situación de vida o muerte, mientras su hermano iba adelante, él iba transformando su camisa en una blusa, su pantalón en una falda y sus zapatos en tacones. Era una señorita pelirroja muy linda que iba a proteger a su madre.

Entonces llegaron a una puerta donde oyeron voces y vieron que al principio de las escaleras estaba William Granger, a punto de subir.

— Te he estudiado a fondo, no me detendrás.

_Draco, ayúdame, Papá, Narcissa, amigos ayúdenme._ Pensó. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se negaba a llorar delante de esa perra. Solo le quedaba pensar en que alguien leyera sus pensamientos ya que se sentía sin fuerzas para luchar.

— No podrán hacer nada — dijo Astoria leyendo su mente. Voy a matarte y luego tomaré tu lugar.

Altair detuvo a su hermano que estaba a punto de romper la puerta con una bombarda.

— Señorita Granger es momento de… — Altair abrió la puerta como si esta no estuviera hechizada — Señora Malfoy, usted no está en la lista de invitados ¿Cómo llegó?

— ¡que te importa, perra! — Alzó la varita dispuesta atacarla.

Scorpius apareció — ¡Expelliarmus!

La bruja fue expulsada contra un ropero que la aplastó.

— ¿se encuentra bien? — Preguntó Altair, le arregló el vestido.

— Gracias, pensé que no tendría escapatoria. — Hermione los observó — ¿son los familiares de Pansy?

Sentía una extraña conexión con ellos.

— Sí, y nos envió a decirle que el novio está impaciente, parece que va a desmayarse si usted no baja— Scorpius le respondió y la observó. Su madre se veía hermosa, tanto que quería llorar y confesarle que su tía Delphi los asustó para hacer ese viaje.

— Hija. — William Granger ingresó y vio a la bruja bajo un ropero — ¿Qué pasó?

— Nosotros lo arreglaremos — Altair sonrió. — No llegue más tarde a su boda, Señorita Granger. Su futuro esposo la espera y si no baja va a subir.

Hermione asintió — Encárguense de Greengrass, no quiero que interrumpa mi boda.

— No se preocupe, nos encargaremos. — El chico respondió.

Ahora sí, estando solos, los gemelos sonrieron. Esa Maldita Bruja a la que llamaban abuela por molestar, les iba a pagar cada una de las burlas hechas a Aldebarán.

Usaron la magia para castigarla y herirla, maleficios y hechizos, no eran malos, solo cobraban lo que ella alguna vez les hizo cuando los encontró curioseando en la mansión, ahora ella sufriría esa maldita sesión de castigos. No importaba que su padre se hubiese cobrado dándole varios maleficios. Casi Hermione iba prisión por usar Crucius contra la bruja, pero la justicia prevaleció y Astoria fue la que terminó en Azkaban por herir a unos pobres niños de 10 años.

Con tantos hechizos usados quedó casi semi-desnuda, aprovecharon para convocar algunos dulces y dejarla cubierta de melaza.

— Si vas a herir a algún niño, piensa que este puede devolverte el golpe cuando sea mayor — Altair le dio una patada en la cara que le terminó por romper el labio. — Te odio abuela. Pero te agradezco por liberar a mi dulce abuelita Cissy del patán de Lucius.

La lanzaron por la ventana al otro lado del patio, pero la maldita cayó sobre la paja. Iba a ir interrumpir la boda.

— ¡Carajo! — Se quejó Scorpius— Vamos rápido.

Cuando por fin llegaron al primer piso, Madame Sub-secretaria se encontraba en la fase final de la ceremonia. Pansy los llamó y se pararon junto a ella y los gemelos que acariciaban a Lily, que seguía siendo una dulce perrita.

— Si hay alguien que se oponga a la boda que hable ahora para que yo pueda hacerlo sufrir con un par de maleficios. ¿Quién es desgraciado que quiere arruinar mi ceremonia... ¿nadie?... ¿nadie? — observaba a las invitadas e invitados, los que no sabían si reír o huir—... bueno... Yo y Merlín los declaramos Señor y Señora Malfoy...

Ese preciso momento una enojada Astoria apreció, estaba cubierta de dulces y con el torso semi-desnudo — ¡Yo Me opongo! él es mío y lo seguirá siendo.

Altair iba a ir a darle un golpe, pero Fred la detuvo. — Observa.

Natalya ignoró a Astoria—Que siga la ceremonia... qué bonita boda. — dijo en voz alta— y como decía antes de que la mortífago me interrumpiera... Yo y Merlín los declaramos Señor y Señora Malfoy por ende marido y mujer. Draco puedes besar a tu esposa.

Mientras Lo novios se besaban Natalya se dirigió a su presa— ¡Esto de las bodas es lo mío! — antes de siquiera ser detenida por los invitados petrificó a la bruja y la alzo con la magia—No la mataré, solo voy a torturarla un poco por interrumpir esta boda y voy a arreglar unos asuntos de chicas. Quien me interrumpa va a sufrir.

Kingsley no sabía que decir, esa joven le asustaba. Decidió restarle importancia a lo ocurrido— No pasa nada luego la llevará a San Mungo.

Si el señor ministro lo decía, así debía de ser. Además, a nadie le interesaba lo que ocurría con la bruja más despreciable del Reino Unido. Daphne no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. El bebé rio, era claro que supo que iba a ocurrir.

Delphiny de 29 años sostenía en brazos a Fred II que le sonreía, George y Daphne estaban bailando.

— Te ves tan tierno— Le dijo. — les diré a tus padres en cuanto regrese allá. Seguiré el consejo del tío Fred.

El bebé se mostraba feliz, pero se adormecía poco a poco, Incluso en el futuro y su presente él dormía en cuanto lo abrazaba por mucho tiempo. El fotógrafo apreció y los captó. Esperaba que la tía Ansy se adueñara de la fotografía.

Cuando llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo, fue el turno de las solteras de hacerse notar, Lily que ya era una chica con el cabello rubio también se paró, junto a Altair, Luna, Ginny y otras chicas más para tratar de atrapar las flores.

— No se vale usar magia. — Advirtió Hermione.

— ¡Diablos! — Exclamó Ginny.

— ¡Justicia! — gritó Natalya. — Así tengo más chance de atraparla y conseguir novio.

— Yo creo que ya lo tienes, solo que el tarado no se ha dado cuenta — Respondió una señorita mirando a Blaise— Siempre va a visitarla… y

— ¡A Callar o te transformo en rana! — "Susurró" Natalya.

— Ya, no peleen— Hermione se divertía. Era su gran día. Partir de hoy todos le dirían señora Malfoy. — 1… 2… 3…— Lanzó el ramo.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones vio como las señoritas se precipitaban por el ramo, la ganadora fue Luna, más o menos, tenía la mitad del ramo en la mano y la otra mitad estaba en las manos de la señorita "Parkinson"

— Al parecer son las siguientes en casarse. — Exclamó la hora señora Malfoy.

La fiesta transcurrió. Delphiny, Altair, Scorpius y Lily apreciaron cada minuto que estuvieron en la fiesta. Incluso como Draco y Blaise cantaban como un par de locos. Como Teddy era feliz en esa ceremonia.

Fred y Pansy se acercaron a ellos, cada uno tenía a sus hijos en brazos.

— ¿Cuándo se irán? — Preguntó la pelinegra.

— Hoy — Respondió Delphi — Hicimos todos los ajustes…— Le entregó una pequeña cartera a Pansy. — Dentro hay pociones de fertilidad que he preparado, cada vez que Victoire los visite. ¿podrían?...

— Ten por seguro que lo beberá en su jugo de naranja — Fred le aseguró. — Ahora quiero probar este experimento— Sacó una cámara de su bolsillo. — está hechizado para captar a las personas bajo un disfraz, así ustedes ahora tengan otra apariencia esto me mostrará como son en verdad.

— En Vista de que es el fin del viaje, estoy de acuerdo— Lily se tomó del brazo de Scorpius mientras este sentía como su hermana se apoyaba sobre su hombro para modelar, en cambio Delphi se posó de manera sobria.

No querían olvidar lo que había pasado, posiblemente asimilarían todo lo que ocurrió. No sabían que les esperaban, pero esperaban que todo fuera bien.

Fueron testigos de cómo Hermione y Draco se despedían de Teddy, iban rumbo a su luna de miel.

Ellos caminaron al lado oscuro y lejos la madriguera, se tomaron de las manos y regresaron a su época. A su vida normal.


	27. No Más Dolor

Antes Draco se sintió completamente solo, perdido en un mundo de extraños que le acusaban de mortífago despiadado gracias a las mentiras de Rita Skeeter. Estuvo en un mundo donde no creía tener ningún sentimiento.

Solo confiaba en sus amigos, Daphne, Blaise, Theo y Pansy, los únicos que le entendían. Ellos eran los únicos que entendían lo que era llevar el peso del apellido encima, lo que era no contar con más elección que convertirse en un homicida solo para salvaguardar a sus seres amados.

Entonces a su vida lúgubre llegó la oportunidad de darle una vida mejor a su sobrino apareció de pronto.

Antes su vida y cielo se encontraba nublado, pero ahora está despejado.

La llegada de Teddy y los Gryffindor ahuyentó el miedo, Le trajo de vuelta a la vida. De ahora en adelante despertaría todos los días, para observar a la mujer que ya era su esposa, le gustaba mucho su manera de ser, le hacía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

No más lágrimas, no más dolor porque se querían, Hermione le ayudó a comprender que el amor es la respuesta a todo cuanto es y necesitaba. Hoy en día gracias a Teddy sentía que era un hombre mejor.

Su ahora esposa le enseñó a valorar más las cosas muggles por que le compartió pequeñas cosas de su vida, como películas, música comidas, bailes... No podía negar que junto a Teddy estuvieron llorando cuando vieron la muerte de Mufasa en la película del rey León. Se hicieron fanáticos de Disney, adictos a las películas y demás chucherías que tuvieran el logo del ratón.

El pequeño le dio fuerzas, cuando no creía ser fuerte, obtuvo esperanza cuando toda creía que ya su fe estaba perdida, Hermione le abrió los ojos cuando no podía ver que el amor que entre ellos se hizo presente un año después de que vivieran juntos, sus amigos siempre estuvieron esperando a que se dieran cuenta. Y ella le propuso matrimonio... Una bruja excelente que le encantaba su elocuencia y personalidad.

— ¿Estás bien? — Hermione acaba de despertar y notó como su esposo la miraba fijamente con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Pienso en lo maravilloso que es tener una familia, Teddy es un niño espléndido. — el rubio le acarició la mejilla. — Le hemos enseñado a amar, es bondadoso como ninguno. Además, Delphi disfruta de nuestra compañía, es la niña más inteligente que he visto. Mi hermanita es un amor.

— Los niños son lo que nosotros les damos, han recibido tanto amor que no podrían herirse o lastimarnos. — la castaña tomó la mano del rubio. — tengo la idea de que debemos esperar a que Teddy tenga once años para darle un primo.

Draco la miró con complicidad. — es lo mismo que quería decirte. Señora Malfoy me has leído la mente.

— Bueno señor Malfoy, es porque yo soy como tú. — le besó la punta de la nariz. — pensamos en todo.

Él la miró con amor — ¿alguna vez te sentiste como una inadaptada?  
Como si todo dentro de ti fuera oscuro y retorcido. Soy distinto y...

— Soy una rata de biblioteca, una mujer muy moral y entenderás lo que era ser vista de mala manera por mi procedencia. — Hermione le puso un dedo en la boca a su marido para que no hablase, durante la luna de miel él pidió perdón tantas veces como le fue posible. — pero está bien ser diferente, porque yo también lo soy, amorcito.

— Me gusta cómo suena esa palabra... Amorcito — Draco le acarició — Me ha salvado señora Malfoy.

— Cada vez que dices señora me siento anciana.

— Solo es el título porque ya llevas mi apellido. — Él le sonrió.

— Lo sé y me gusta... Hoy volveremos a casa donde tú eres el rey y yo la reina y nuestro pequeño Teddy el príncipe. Ya debe haber ganado peso por todo lo que Molly lo debe haber alimentado.

— Debemos volver... Pero antes...

Iba a darle una mañana caliente.

* * *

Teddy estaba en casa de Molly en compañía de Victoire y los gemelos Peter y Fabián. Observaban como la lluvia que caía sobre los cristales y como la tarde se veía opacado por una fina neblina.

El cabello de Teddy se tornó negro, sus ojos azules tomaron el color negro… su tez tomó un matiz mucho más pálido que el tono de piel de su tío Draco. Se sentía muy triste, no hallaba razón del porqué le dolía el pecho, su corazón lo sentía en la garganta y había una sensación de querer escapar e ir al bosque.

Victoire le tomó la mano y el pequeño metamorfomago la miró, su miedo empezó a desaparecer gradualmente hasta que Molly apareció con una bandeja de tarta de melaza y varias tazas de chocolate con leche.

— A ver mis niños, no estén pegados a la ventana o van a atrapar un catarro — Les sonrió — Sus padres y tíos llegaran mañana.

La bruja observó el cabello y los ojos de Teddy, parecía un niño depresivo con ese aspecto, gracias a Merlín sabia como contrarrestar esa situación. — Les contaré una historia — al decir esas palabras Teddy volvió a llevar su cabello azul. — El cuento de los tres Hermanos.

— Sii — Saltó Fabián de alegría. — amo ese cuento.

Los pequeños tomaron asiento mientras sostenían con sus pequeñas manos la tarta de melaza.

— Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino sinuoso y solitario a la media noche…

— Al atardecer — Peter interrumpió — mamá dice al atardecer.

Molly sonrió y procedió a contar la historia, los pequeños comieron y bebieron. Les cantó nanas y los arrulló. Se sentía una abuela dichosa e inevitablemente pensó en los caídos de la guerra, se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, Tonks y Remus estarían felices por cómo estaba creciendo su hijo, tal vez Percy tendría dos hijos o hijas que le dirían abuela, pero no todo puede remediarse.

En cuanto Arthur llegó, le ayudó a llevar a los niños a las habitaciones que les correspondían. Ambos se abrazaron en el umbral de la puerta, observaron los rostros de los pequeños. En verdad se aman a los hijos, pero con la llegada de los nietos descubrieron que existía algo más allá de toda emoción. No se dejarían llevar por el dolor. ¡No más dolor!


	28. Sangre y castigo

Teddy se sentía enfermo en la última semana, se mostraba irritable, no lograba dormir y si lo conseguía las pesadillas lo molestaban, cuando algo no le salía bien se reprochaba.

Molly llamó a Harry y le contó lo que ocurría, además de que el pequeño pasaba las tardes mirando por la ventana, parecía perdido y no quería hablar. Draco y Hermione aún estaban en su luna de miel por lo que no deseaban interrumpirlos.

— Hola Teddy, ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó el auror.

— Me duele aquí — señaló su corazón — Padrino, siento ganas de llorar, soy un tonto yo...— Empezó a llorar.

— No es cierto, eres el niño más brillante y amoroso del mundo — Harry sabía que su ahijado necesitaba seguridad. Ya que él a esa edad siendo huérfano y con los Dursley tan crueles se sintió igual. — A Hermy no le gustaría verte así, ella y la rata rubia te aman. todos te amamos.

— Es que soy muy torpe, no puedo ni subirme a la escoba de juguete, la leche me hace daño y me da miedo lo lúgubre... soy tonto. — Teddy empezó a Llorar.

Ginny que había estado escuchando la conversación se acercó, lo alzó en brazos — No lo eres, corazón. Cuando tenía tu edad mis hermanos nunca me dejaron usar una escoba de juguete o real, pero hoy soy la mejor y juego en un equipo. Yo te voy a enseñar.

— Tu padre también era alérgico a la leche, solo que él se quedaba horas atorado en el baño — Fred sostenía en brazos a su hijo Fabián. — Una vez en una reunión de la orden del fénix, George casi se hace en los pantalones, porque tu papá no dejaba el baño libre.

Teddy sonrió al imaginar la situación.

— Amigo, no tienes polque sentilte mal. — Fabián tomó la palabra. — Mi papá es muy tolpe y ya es alto... siemple está haciendo explosiones con la magia.

— Sí, soy muy torpe y estoy orgulloso de eso — Fred sonrió, sabía que al pequeño le faltaba seguridad, la ausencia de Draco y Hermione lo estaba afectando. — Así me amo.

— ¿no es malo ser torpe? — preguntó el pequeño metamorfomago.

— Sería extraño no serlo, hasta tu tío Draco lo es, no puede cocinar un solo tocino sin quemarlo — Pansy le guiñó, acaba de llegar y escuchó la conversación.

— Tío Draco dice que chamuscado sabe mejor. — respondió el niño.

Todos rieron.

Hasta que escucharon un carraspeo indignado y una risa femenina.

— A Draco le sale genial las palomitas de maíz. — Hermione lo defendió, pero sin duda lo hundió más. Se acercó a Ginny que sostenía a su ahijado. — ¿Cómo está el príncipe más hermoso de este mundo? ¿Nos extrañaste?

— ¡Tía madrina Hermy! ¡Basta! — Reía mientras recibía muchos besos en el rostro — me vas a dejar pintado como al tío Draco. — la abrazó. — ¿ya voy a tener primos? La tía Ansy y la tía Afny me explicaron cómo se hacen los bebés.

Los Weasley, Potter y el matrimonio Malfoy guardaron silencio y observaron de manera acusadora a Pansy que sonreía con inocencia. La bruja pasó explicando que les contó que había dicho que era: "una labor muy difícil que un mago y una bruja llevaban a cabo en una noche solos en una habitación y que luego de ese día en nueve meses llegaba el bebé"

— ¿Alguien dijo que Teddy es torpe? — Preguntó Draco cuando Hermione y su sobrino se adelantaron a casa.

Molly lo meditó — Hace unos días, Delphi vino, estuvieron jugando y luego ya no se hablaron más. Parecía como si fuera otra.

Pansy y Draco cruzaron miradas debido a que pensaron que el hechizo que Narcissa usó en la memoria de la pequeña rubia se desvaneció.

Ese acto no pasó desapercibido para Harry y Ginny.

— Debieron discutir, hablaré con mi hermanita. — Draco meditó, lo mejor era estabilizar a la niña.

— Narcissa debió ser severa con ella y por eso se desquitó — Dijo Pansy. — No vaya a ocasionar algún trastorno en nuestro pequeño.

Esa era una advertencia velada para que fuera a ver a la niña. Draco se despidió de los Weasley, les agradeció por cuidar de Teddy, entregó los obsequios que su esposa le había encomendado. Fred se retiró de la casa en compañía de su esposa y su hijo.

Una vez fuera de la madriguera y a punto de usar la aparición, Potter y Ginny se le acercaron.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Tu hermanita, no es exactamente eso — Harry comentó — durante años he abierto la investigación y...— Sintió un dolor en su cabeza.

Draco hizo una mueca, su marca tenebrosa estaba molestando. — Maldición.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Delphi... — Dicho concentró sus energías para desaparecer, la pelirroja lo sostuvo antes de desaparecer en un espiral.

Aparecieron en la casa de su madre, el lugar estaba destruido, polvo, muebles rotos, cristales rotos.

— ¿dónde estamos? — Preguntó la Weasley.

Draco sacó su varita y guardó silencio, con una seña le dijo que se callara y le siguiera. Caminaron por la sala cuidando no pisar nada extraño, al llegar a las escalinatas que conducían a la habitación de la pequeña rubia, observaron los cuerpos de Frank y Narcissa, con la mirada le ordenó a Ginny llevárselos, esta no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y usar la aparición para ir a la madriguera.

Continúo subiendo con la varita oculta en la manga de su saco, no deseaba que su hermanita se sintiera amenazada. Al ingresar a la habitación la vio sentada en el marco de la ventana observando.

— ¿Por qué soy como el augurey? — Le preguntó sin mirarlo— Nací para ser malvada. Rompí a Teddy porque no pudo subir a la escoba...

— No has roto a nadie, hermanita.

— Eres mi primo, no soy tu hermana. Ni siquiera sé porque me tratan con amor. — La niña estaba adolorida.

— Creo que deberías dormir — La niña giraba lentamente.

Draco tuvo la sensación de que iba a ver a medusa y con su varita oculta bajo su manga le apuntó — Desmaius

En cuanto la niña quedó aturdida, la casa volvió a ser colorida, nada parecía estar roto ni triste, todo fue producto de la magia de la pequeña. La trasladó a la madriguera, Donde Harry al verla se desmayó.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Draco.

— Llevémosla a un orfanato — Narcissa habló desde un rincón, sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente. — Estuve dormida a la fuerza, tuve pesadillas terribles... no puedo con ella.

— Me siento perdido, ni siquiera pude defender a tu madre, Los ojos de la niña son el maldito infierno— Frank le dijo, no miraba a nadie.

Theo y Pansy llegaron por la chimenea, vieron lo ocurrido y se les explicó la situación.

— Yo la criaré — Se ofreció el castaño. — No van a dejarla sola, la criaré como a una Nott.

— ¿Con sangre y castigo? — Preguntó Pansy con ironía.

— Ni siquiera debería tener hogar — Harry se puso en pie cuando Ginny le sacó de su desmayo— Es hija de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange. Debemos...

— ¿Matarla por los crímenes de los mortífagos? Ni hablar, no dejaré...— Draco estaba a punto de hechizar al auror.

— Hermione no estaría de acuerdo contigo, no le gustará saber que metiste a la hija de Lestrange en su casa. — Harry se mostró furioso.

— Ella lo sabe y la ha aceptado, Toppoter— Gruñó Draco. — Si la tratas con odio ten por seguro que la profecía que carga te matará... No voy a permitir que hagas tus locuras. — Miró a su madre — ¿En serio no puedes? — La mujer negó temblorosa — Theo entonces tu deber es cuidarla. — se la extendió.

Theodore tomó a la niña inconsciente en brazos — Voy a modificar su memoria de las últimas semanas.

— Asegúrate de quitarle su magia hasta que tenga once años — Pansy sonó un tanto triste. Había conocido a la chica adulta y no tenía en cuenta de que su futuro estuviera así de jodido. — Si pregunta qué pasó con la tía Cissy será mejor decirle que enfermó y no puede verla porque es contagiosa.

— No quiero verla jamás, sus ojos...— La bruja estaba temblando.

— Madre...

— No me exijas cosas, cuando asumí la responsabilidad en contra de mi voluntad, no creí que...— La rubia lloró y se aferró a su marido.

— Déjalos, aún están asustados de lo que sea que vieron. — Ginny intervino.

La matriarca Weasley miró a la pequeña rubia. — No la lastimen, ella solo necesita amor y mucha comida... si nadie puede yo...

— Suegra, usted ya es mayor, no está para cuidar a una niña traviesa — Pansy se apresuró a abrazarla cuando vio que los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. — Pero cuando Theo decida tener hijos, yo misma traeré a Delphi a vivir con usted si lo desea.

— Promételo. — Molly evitó llorar fuertemente, desde luego que, en un par de años, había visto a la pequeña niña como una nieta más, por lo que sentía una ligera culpa por haber matado a la madre de la niña, pero reconocía que jamás hubiera recibido amor de sus progenitores.

— Prometido. — Pansy abrazó aún más a su suegra.

Ginny la veía agradecida. Sostuvo a Harry de la mano para que se mantuviera callado, no debía de proyectarse en nadie, debía aceptar que amaban a la hija de Voldemort.


	29. La bruja más inteligente

¿Engañar al destino? ¿engañar a una profecía? No hay manera, Delphi logró impulsar a Narcissa en convertirse en una madre para ella, probablemente logró hacerlo por un par de años, más luego su propia magia espantó a la bruja.

Seis meses transcurrieron, tiempo en el que Theodore Nott, había estado viviendo en París en compañía de Delphiny, que no lograba comprender el motivo por el cual se encontraba lejos de su familia; Su mamá no había ido a verla... Su hermano y cuñada iban a visitarla cada tres días... Pero Teddy no aparecía con ellos.

En verdad el pequeño metamorfomago se encontró un tanto asustado durante un mes en el que no consiguió dormir bien, casi parecía haber desarrollado depresión infantil. Fue entonces que Hagrid le envió álbum de fotografías de Remus y Tonks que lo hizo volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Los cinco meses restantes asistió con regularidad a la sección para niños en Sortilegios Weasley, sus pequeños amigos no lo dejaron ni un segundo.

Hermione ascendió de cargo en el ministerio y cambió su horario de trabajo, ahora podía pasar las mañanas enteras con su adorado ahijado y llevarlo a jugar, mientras Draco se encargaba de abastecer el refrigerador.

Una mañana cuando Fred la invitó a pasar a la trastienda para beber té, fue que observó sobre la pared un extraño retrato con un grupo un tanto pintoresco.

— A veces no logro comprender como es que Pansy logra maquillar la marca tenebrosa — Comentó con la taza de té en sus labios.

— ¿A Draco se le sigue notado después del maquillaje? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione Malfoy asintió con la cabeza — A veces lo sorprendo usado todos mis polvos para cubrirla, sé que desea llevar a Teddy al parque mientras usa una camiseta de manga corta, pero la marca...

Fred se sentía atrapado, decir el motivo de como desapreció la marca del brazo de Pansy... era prácticamente hablar del acontecimiento mayor, del secreto que guardaba con celo.

— Comprendo, voy a trabajar en un maquillaje mágico para ello.

— Por cierto, hace mucho que no veo a Dellyla, Lilyanne, Stuart y Artemius ¿Cómo han estado? — Hermione dejó su taza sobre la mesa — No vinieron a pesar de que los invité a mi boda... Pansy apareció con otros invitados...

— Pensé que no lo habías notado. — Fred deseó morderse la lengua por ello.

— Bueno, tener una cámara de video muggle que registre cada momento de mi boda me hizo notarlo — Hermione se encogió de hombros y observó en dirección al cuadro. — La señorita rubia del retrato parece ser una versión más madura de mi pequeña cuñada.

_Ella no aparece en el video de mi boda. _Parecían decir los ojos de la bruja y Fred entendió, más no hablaría.

— Pansy está embarazada — Fue lo que salió de sus labios. — Este bebé la tiene comiendo manzanas confitadas y vomitando burbujas que se convierten en canarios...

— Felicidades — La noticia tomó por sorpresa a la bruja — ¿Por qué no lo han dicho a la familia?

La mirada del pelirrojo ensombreció — El medimago nos ha advertido de que es un embarazo de alto riesgo, si sobrepasa los tres meses hay posibilidades de que mi hijo no... No lo hemos hablado para no herir a la familia en caso de que ...— Soltó un pesado suspiro y tomo la mano de Hermione — Me temo que se debe su delicadeza se debe a que Delphi está en París. Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero ¿podrías considerar que la pequeña regrese con nosotros o que pase al menos año nuevo en casa de mi mamá?

— Hablaré con Draco y Theo ... Tambien la extraño y una vez tomada la decisión nada de lo que diga Harry me hará dejarla en París. — Ella se puso en pie. — Deberías esconder el cuadro...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Si Ginny ve a una pelirroja con los ojos de Harry sabrá de inmediato que es su hija... y esos chicos rubios me recuerdan a mis suegros... podría suponer muchas cosas, pero prefiero recibir la sorpresa más adelante...

— ¡Hermy! — Teddy ingresó a la trastienda sosteniendo de la mano a la pequeña Victoire. — Ya tengo novia y nos queremos mucho como tú y tío Dragón.

— Sí, somos novios pala siemple — Dijo la pequeña rubia que le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Teddy y que al instante su cabello tomó en color rosa.

— Felicitaciones — Hermione se puso de cuclillas y les obsequió un par de paletas que sacó de su bolso.

Fred estaba riendo suavemente. — a Bill le va a dar un paro cardíaco cuando se entere.

Aunque seguro que no le tomaría mucha importancia ahora, ya que Fleur y Bill estaban ocupados con la crianza de su nueva bebé de nombre Dominique.

Una vez que se retiraron Madrina y ahijado, Pansy bajó sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo muggle, durante seis meses habían estado tratando de quedar embarazados y al fin consiguió su meta. Rogaba a Merlín por que fuera la niña que tanto anhelaba.

Prácticamente corrió a la trastienda por una prueba de embarazo mágica para terminar de asegurarse debido a que aún no había mostrado ningún síntoma.

— Si me dices que buscas puedo ayudarte...— Fred observó como desordenaba varios objetos de la trastienda. — Sabes, le mentí a Hermione, dije que tenías un embarazo complicado para distraerla de las preguntas relacionadas con el cuadro.

Pansy dejó de buscar, le dio la cara a su esposo que estaba empezando a asustarse— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

— Bueno, al final metí las cuatro hasta el fondo y me dejó claro que sabe quienes son las personas del retrato — dio un par de pasos hacia atrás — Conseguí que dijera que traerá a Delphi sin importar lo que diga Harry...

— Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, te dije que el cuadro debía estar en nuestra habitación y no aquí. Ella debió deducirlo todo en menos de 15 minutos... Tienes suerte de que creo que estoy embarazada y ahora estoy buscando la prueba de embarazo mágico para confirmarlo ¿y tú inventas que tengo un embarazo riesgoso? — La bruja estaba alzando la varita para hechizarlo, cuando sintió un mareo que la hizo aferrarse a la mesa — Deberías agradecer a nuestro bebé.

De inmediato el pelirrojo se cercó a ella para abrazarla ya que se desmayaría, lo sabía por su esfuerzo al mantenerse en pie — Donde pongo el ojo pongo el bebé. Ya lo sabía... yo he contado los días al igual que tú.

— Eres un travieso y mentiroso... Te perdono por que Delphi volverá. — Las nauseas fueron evidentes por las mariposas multicolores que inundaron la tienda de bromas.


	30. Traición

Harry estaba sentado tras su escritorio viendo a una Hermione furiosa. Durante la navidad la rata rubia y ella habían dado la noticia de que Delphiny vendría pasar año nuevo con todos.

Desde luego que todos los Weasley se mostraron emocionados y felices. Molly estuvo llorando por la emoción. En cambio, él solo negó con la cabeza, aquella niña era un peligro andante que ya había hecho demostración de lo aterradora y monstruosa que era su magia.

— Mi respuesta es no, esa niña no pisará Londres — negó con la cabeza. Con suerte logro que Kingsley aceptara que la niña era un peligro para todos los magos.

— Solo te he informado que ella se quedará conmigo, mi cuñada no regresará a Francia. — Hermione se puso en pie. — Quieras o no los papeles dicen que es una Malfoy, no está Lucius para que lo desestime, Pansy, Theo, Daphne y Blaise están dispuestos a decir que Narcissa estuvo embarazada y dio a luz en la mansión.

— Ron me apoyará al decir que cuando estuvimos en la mansión Narcissa no mostraba ningún signo de embarazo. — Harry se sentía incomodo por estar peleando con la que era su casi hermana.

— No, ya me ha dado su palabra de que testificará a mi favor si decides llevar esto ante el tribunal. — Hermione lo miró con seriedad — No voy a condenar a Delphi a vivir como lo hizo su padre, yo la adoro.

El azabache se encogió de hombros — Ahora eres tú quien miente y rompe reglas. Nunca creí que estaríamos enfrentados.

— Ginny no se enamoró de un ser rencoroso.

— Tienes razón, por eso me dejó. — Se paró y se acercó a su amiga. — Nos veremos en los tribunales.

— Teddy no te perdonará jamás por lo que estás haciendo ¿sabes? — Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta — En tus manos está el poder de evitar la profecía, de lo contrario morirás de manera indirecta y Voldemort se alzará. — Dicho eso se retiró.

Harry quedó desconsolado, se sentó en el suelo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, una extraña ira en su interior se estaba alzando, un enojo que solo había sentido cuando fue un horrocrux ¿Por qué todos pasaban la pagina y él no? ¿Lo estaba haciendo en venganza a Voldemort? A nadie parecía importarle de quien fuera hija Delphiny Ryddle. Decidió ignorar esa emoción, mañana le tocaba visitar a su adorado ahijado. Después de año nuevo alistaría todos los documentos para empezar con la demanda por la identidad oculta de la niña. Su as bajo la manga era Rodolphus Lestrange con quien negociaría su libertad condicional a cambio de información verídica. Sí, eso era traición, pero él se sentía más traicionado por sus amigos.

* * *

Teddy pintaba su dibujo, un hermoso colibrí de diversos colores. — tía Ginny. — llamó a la pelirroja. — ¿Cuándo volverá Delfy?

— Harry lo sabe. — respondió mirando a su ex novio.

— ¿La extrañas? — Preguntó.

El niño se dispuso a mirar a su padrino — Ya la he perdonado y extraño jugar con ella. Y El hombre araña ya no está en casa... — Suspiró a la vez que su cabello pasó a ser rubio y se cruzó de brazos como solía hacerlo Draco cuando estaba pensativo — Me gustaría que se quedara en casa, es como mi hermana. Tío Dragón y Hermy no me darán primos hasta que tenga once años y también quiero contarle a Delfy que Vicky es mi novia y que nos casaremos de grandes, así como lo hicieron Hermy y tío Dragón.

— A Bill le dará un infarto — comentó Ginny riendo entre dientes, ella era testigo de cuanto amaba a su princesa.

— ¿Ustedes cuando se casan? — El pequeño miró a su padrino y luego a la pelirroja.

— Harry ya no es mi novio y no nos casaremos. — Ginny tomó la pintura para continuar decorando el colibrí.

— ¿Ya no se quieren?

— Sí, pero hay problemas que no hemos tienen solución — Harry cargó a Teddy. — Cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

— Theo decía que cuando los problemas no tienen solución hay que olvidarlos para que no duelan. — Agarró las mejillas de su padrino — ¿Por qué no hacen eso?

— Yo ya los he olvidado — Ginny me mostró el dibujo, parecía que el colibrí estaba a punto de volar y eso hizo, empezó a revolotear por la sala y luego volvió a al dibujo.

— ¡Genial! ¿Puedo mostrárselo a tío Draco? — Preguntó bajándose de los brazos de su padrino.

Draco se encontraba en el cuarto piso lavando ropa en la lavadora, el aparato muggle que más parecía amar en el mundo luego del televisor.

— Por supuesto, sube las escaleras con cuidado. — recomendó Harry a la vez que veía a su ahijado irse con el dibujo.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Ginny.

— ¿Qué?

— Luna está dispuesta a decir que durante el tiempo que pasó recluida en la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa sí estuvo embarazada. — Empezó a recoger las pinturas — Esa niña huérfana robó nuestros corazones como lo hiciste tú cuando llegaste a la madriguera con mis hermanos.

— Ginny, no es igual

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos — ¿No? Eras un niño que creció con personas malvadas, con una profecía en tus espaldas. Pudiste ser un maldito, pero mírate ahora eres un gran hombre... Un mago que luchó por todos nosotros, que nos enseñó a convocar un patronus... Tú fuiste el maestro para muchos y ahora estás negándole la oportunidad de ser amada a una niña. ¿quieres que la traten como basura? ¡¿Acaso quieres que se la regalemos a los Dursley para que la maltraten?! — Los ojos de Ginny se inundaron de lágrimas tratando de comprender al hombre que amaba — ¿Por qué? Ya estaba convenciéndome en ser una buena madre, en que estaba lista para amar a un pequeño niño con tus ojos y ...

Desde luego que nuestro querido mago no soportó el dolor de la chica de sus sueños, la abrazó y besó en la frente tratando de calmarla. Prometiéndole una y otra vez que no haría nada en contra de Delphiny. Un momento que fue sellado con la promesa de matrimonio.

Teddy iba escaleras arriba, subir cuatro pisos no era algo fácil con sus piernas cortas. Ya cuando estaba llegando escuchó a su tío cantando. Cantaba igual de hermoso que la Chimoltrufia.

— ¿Tío, a quien estás torturando? — Fue lo que preguntó al verlo usando un mandil azul mientras colgaba un par de medias en la cuerda que servía de tendedero.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos pequeño travieso? — Draco se acercó a su sobrino y lo alzó por lo aires. — más respeto con tu tío favorito.

Teddy reía mientras era alzado como un avión por los aires, desde luego que su tío lo hacia con cuidado, era un juego divertido. — Basta, se irá volando mi dibujo.

Entonces fue bajado y le mostró el colibrí que revoloteó sobre la cabeza de Draco y luego volvió a la hoja.

— Woow, eso es genial.

— Sii, tía Ginny me ayudó. — dobló el dibujo — ¿Cuándo volveré a ver a Delfy?

— En la noche del 31, ella vendrá a pasar año nuevo con nosotros. — Draco lo alzó en brazos. — Mañana iremos de compras para decorar la habitación que tendrá aquí. ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

— ¿Vivirán con nosotros otra vez? Siii, quiero ayudar en todo y que me perdone por haber estado molesto — Teddy brincaba en los brazos de su tío. — Quiero que vayamos a Sortilegios Weasley para que se divierta y...


	31. Una extraña manera de amar

Delphi y Luna brincaban en los sillones a la vez que cantaban el opening de la serie japonesa Ranma ½, Mientras Theo hacia palomitas de maíz en la cocina.

— _¿Por qué no demostrar amor? Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya, y así todo podría ser mejor._ — Cantó Delphi mientras se movía como una licuadora.

Le agradaba mucho Luna porque no le temía a jugar y hacer cosas fuera de lugar.

_— Mira que el tiempo va deprisa, tal vez te puedas arrepentir, todo se acaba y no avisa. Tienes tu vida por vivir. Si me ves, Ranma soy de ti, este amor está creciendo por favor, Ranma di que sí _— Luna se movía sin parar — _y te entregaré mi corazón._

— Tío Theo quiero primos — Gritó Delphi —_Oye lo que estoy diciendo,_ o_lvida la amargura, dame tu ternura. Discutir, por todo pelear. Una extraña manera de amar_ _¿Por qué no demostrar amor? Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya, y así todo podría ser mejor..._

La pequeña había resultado ser más dulce que un caramelo y tan divertida como los niños de su edad podrían ser, Theo y Luna tuvieron que extraer los viejos recuerdos de sus dos primeros años que pasó en la Mansión Lestrange. Se encontraban en lo más profundo de la mente de la pequeña. Algún día se lo regresarían y de preferencia cuando fuera adulta para que comprendiera lo ocurrido.

Theo apareció con las palomitas de maíz en un bol, justo a tiempo para ver el capítulo, les gustaba la paz en la que vivía con las rubias más hermosas del mundo. Habían pasado seis meses viajando por el mundo y por supuesto a Potter le mintieron dándole una sola ubicación para que no hiciese alguna estupidez.

Luna experimentó lo que probablemente sería tener una familia con Theo, era un hombre que le gustaba consentir mucho a la pequeña y a la vez le enseñaba lecciones de humildad y sencillez, además de enseñarle a apreciar la cultura muggle, desde música, hasta series y películas. Todo era de la manera como Draco y Hermione criaban a Teddy. Ella amaba estar las tardes viendo series japonesas y terminar jugando como una niña con Delphi, quien fingía ser Sailor Venus, mientras Luna era Sailor Moon y Theo era el caballero del antifaz; En otros casos Delphi era Sango mientras Luna era Kagome y Theo era Inuyasha. Eran juego completamente inocentes... Sin embargo, muchas veces echaba de menos a Teddy ya que el solía ser Shippo y con su habilidad solía tener una cola de zorrito.

Muchas veces Delphi se encontraba triste al no poder jugar con su mejor amigo, cuando Hermione y Draco llegaban a visitarla sin él, se disculpaba muchas veces alegando que no lo volvería a hacer travesuras si la llevaban con él. La pareja de recién casados le prometía que en año nuevo volvería a Londres para vivir para siempre, solo debían arreglar unos asuntos.

Cuando el episodio terminó después de dejar expuesta la fobia a los gatos de Ranma y a Akane consolándolo.

— Se quieren y pelan por todo, pero a pesar de eso ella está para él. — Delphi giró lentamente hacia sus tíos y vio que tras ellos estaban Su hermano y cuñada. — Me recuerda a ustedes. Nunca están de acuerdo. Hola...

— Hemos venido para llevarlos a la cena por año nuevo — Anunció Hermione.

— ¿Podré ver a Teddy? — Preguntó cautelosa.

— Te está esperando en la madriguera — Draco le sonrió — Además de que vivirás con nosotros de ahora en adelante. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Me encanta, yo, yo... He extrañado mi habitación y el jugo de naranja de Mione... Yo he extrañado a todos mis tíos... quiero verlos a todos y besarlos, abrazarlos y jugar con todos ... yo — Empezó a llorar y con sus manitas se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Hermione no dudó en acercarse a ella y cargarla. Era tan linda y era claro que se convertiría en la mujer hermosa de la fotografía. — Calma, estaremos juntos otra vez.

Se despidieron para luego retirarse por la chimenea.

Theodore y Luna se quedaron solos, después de todos debían de prepararse para la fiesta de año nuevo donde como cada año eran invitados por los Weasley.

— Es triste — Susurró Luna — Ya me había acostumbrado a tener a Delphi con nosotros.

— ¿Quieres una hija? — Preguntó el castaño, la vio asentir — Yo igual, deseo que sea una pequeña rubia como tú, su nombre sería Sol.

— Me gusta, y luego podríamos tener muchos hijos más, no sé con suerte y tendríamos gemelos, en mi familia hay gemelos, mis tías paternas lo eran... y también tuve unos tíos que fueron trillizos. — La joven miraba a su novio con alegría, veía sobre su cabeza un par de bichitos que le mostraban la felicidad. — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser padre? Le temías al compromiso...

Él negó con la cabeza — No le temo a nada si voy contigo de la mano, sé que no me soltarás en todo lo que debamos de vivir. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La rubia se sorprendió. Vio como su novio metía su mano al bol de palomitas de maíz y sacaba un anillo — ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

— Pensé que lo verías, Delphi y yo esperábamos que lo notaras... Creo que lo olvidó por la emoción de volver a casa. — Theo tomó la mano de su novia — En vista de que no me das respuesta, te pongo el anillo.

— A mí no me importa si nos casamos o no, después de todo para ser padres eso no es necesario. Aun así, acepto casarme contigo para que papá no se enoje.

Un candoroso beso y un encuentro apasionado con la esperanza de tener una bebé, los hizo creer que en verdad tenían una extraña manera de amar, en especial por que ambos eran las personas raras en su grupo de amigos. Ella veía seres "invisibles" y él actuaba como un friki de los muggles, pero entre ellos eso era completamente normal.


	32. Esos no son gatos

Dicen que una vez que cuidan a un animal es parte de tu familia, así se sentía Hermione al cuidar de Bobby, el pastor alemán. A la vez echaba en falta a su pequeño Crookshanks, su gato mitad Kneazle. Quien la acompañó en sus años de colegiala, detestaba el hecho de su muerte prematura debido a que un mortífago prófugo ingresó a su casa en medio de la madrugada y lo asesinó y ella tras aturdir al mago, vio el cadáver de su amado gato.

— ¿Amor? — Draco la despertó de su ensoñación mientras veían los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, los gemelos Weasley con la ayuda de todos los pequeños estaban celebrando el año nuevo. Por supuesto Molly estaba tratando de evitar algún accidente y los vigilaba — ¿En qué piensas?

— En mi gato, me hubiera gustado tenerlo más tiempo conmigo — Los ojos de Hermione se hicieron acuosos, al mirar a su esposo no puso contener las lágrimas. — Me protegió cuando entraron a la madriguera para matarme. Ocurrió en el primer día del 2000.

El rubio abrazó a su esposa — Adoptaremos un gatito mitad Kneazle que volverá loco a Bobby. ¿te parece bien?

— Me encanta que quieras adoptar en lugar de comprar — la bruja besó a su esposo, era el primer beso del año.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron tomados de las manos.

— Hay un gato maullando a lo lejos — dijo la pelirroja. — Creo que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales lo ha atemorizado. Menos mal que Bobby se ha quedado en casa con los audífonos especiales que hizo George.

— Hermione, lo siento por mi actitud de hace unos días... no iniciaré ninguna demanda — se veía un tanto avergonzado — Yo pensaba más en mí que en la pequeña, ahora ella se divierte tanto con Teddy, cuida de nuestros chicos y tiene amigos. Perdón por haber...

La bruja no pudo contener la emoción, por lo que abrazó a su casi hermano que ya había comprendido lo que sentía la niña. Al fin había vuelto a ser el chico travieso y patoso que había conocido en el vagón.

Ron los vio en medio del abrazo — ¡Venga! Hemos vuelto a ser el trío de oro — Sin más se unió a ellos.

A Draco y a Ginny les dio la impresión de estar viéndolo en la época de la adolescencia, tan sonrientes y alegres. Nostalgia fue lo que sintió cada uno.

Volvieron a escuchar los maullidos de gatitos. Los tres adultos asintieron entre ellos, era un acuerdo silencioso de no volver a pelear.

Draco fue tomado de la mano por su esposa que lo condujo en dirección a los maullidos.

— Fue por aquí — comentó Harry a la vez que usaba el Lumus entre los árboles.

— Miren — Ron los llamó mientras iluminaba un nido de lechuza — Alguien ha matado a la madre y el pichón no se separa de su madre.

Desde luego que habían sido los vecinos muggles que habían estado cazando dentro de la propiedad de los magos, por lo que los Weasley tuvieron que hacer un escudo mágico invisible para proteger a los animales.

Harry tomó al pequeño pichón blanco entre sus manos, le recordó la lechuza que alguna vez tuvo.

Ginny lo comprendió en cuanto lo vio acunarlo en sus palmas — A Pig no le molestará compartir su comida por esta noche.

— Desde luego que no, ya está gordito y mayor — comentó Ron.

Draco y Hermione sostenían dos gatitos cada uno. La madre también estaba muerta.

— Esos no son gatos — Ron observó a los animales — Son Kneazle puros y yo quiero uno. Desde que Scabber... No quiero más ratas...

Tomó un pequeño gato moteado de la mano de Draco; que de inmediato se acurrucó entre sus brazos y casi parecía ronronear.

— Amo a este Kneazle — Ron lo acariciaba con suavidad, se sentía correspondido por el animal que disfrutaba de su toque.

Draco veía a su esposa sostener al pequeño Kneazle como si fuese de cristal. Le gustaba esa mirada llena de emoción. Le gustaba ella siendo feliz y estando a punto de dar una orden. La amaba siendo ella misma.

— Vamos a darles algo de comer y luego nos encargamos de revisar que no haya más animales abandonados o muertos — Hermione fue la primera en salir de su ensoñación para dirigir a sus amigos, ella era siempre la primera en reaccionar y actuar.

Ya en la madriguera los niños se mostraron admirados por los pequeños animales, hasta pidieron alimentarlos y así lo hicieron. Fred y George fueron testigos de cómo Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Draco enseñaban a los niños a respetar y alimentar, actuaban como verdaderos padres.

Por supuesto, Narcissa y su esposo no se presentaron a pesar de estar invitados a la gran cena, ellos pasaron la nochevieja en un crucero por el río Támesis deseando olvidar el miedo que su sobrina le hizo sentir. Deseando que Draco y Hermione les dieran nietos.


	33. Época de Apareamiento

Todo niño que con familia mágica espera recibir su carta de admisión al Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería, por supuesto que Teddy y Delphi no eran la excepción. tras cumplir iniciar los once años cada día era un tormento.

Una mañana de agosto del año 2009, los esposos Malfoy estaban aún en pijama mientras preparaban el desayuno, Draco freía los huevos y el bacon mientras Hermione exprimía las naranjas.

— Cariño, en un mes ya debemos ponernos manos a la obra para traer a un bebé — Draco le sonrió tras poner los alimentos en un plato.

Hermione sonrió más no dijo nada. Desde luego que deseaba tener un bebé al cual mimar y arropar. Pero aún debían consultar a Teddy sobre la idea de tener un primo.

— ¿Me estás prestando atención? — Preguntó el rubio a la vez que se acercaba para darle un beso en la nuca. — No me gusta ser ignorado, señora Malfoy.

Le dio un beso en la frente, aun no era momento de hablar de bebés — Se quema algo...

— ¡Mis huevos! — Draco se separó de ella y de inmediato volvió a vigilar la hornilla.

Teddy Delphi ingresaron aun en pijama, estaban más hiperactivos que de costumbre.

— ¡Llegó! — Exclamó Delphi. — ¡Somos oficialmente estudiantes de Hogwarts!

— ¡Tenemos que ir de compras ahora! — Teddy sonrió — Necesito una varita. Será de fresno, de higo... Me llevaré a Newt — Se refería al Kneazle que adoptaron seis años atrás — ¡estoy emocionado!—

—Primero hay que desayunar y ponernos presentables, no hay manera de acudir al Callejón Diagon en pijama.

— ¡Cierto! — Delphi se puso en marcha rumbo a su habitación.

— Como estudiaré en Hogwarts ya podrán darme un primo o una prima — Teddy les sonrió y se dio la vuelta — Quiero cargarlo y ayudar tío Draco a cambiar pañales.

* * *

Edward Lupin no poseía recuerdo algunos con sus padres, sabía cómo y porqué fallecieron. A la vez que su abuela materna, Andrómeda Tonks feneció dejándolo solo. Reconocía que no estaba furioso con ellos por no estar para despedirlo en la estación King Cross. Solo le hubiera gustado que pudieran verlo listo para iniciar su educación mágica.

Podría sentirse herido o furioso, pero tenía una familia adoptiva y legítima que lo amaba desde hace nueve años. Gracias a ellos con sus historias deseaba ya poder estar en el castillo recibiendo clases y jugando al quidditch

— Tus padres estarían muy emocionados y orgullosos. — Harry Potter, su Harry le frotó cabello que despeinó en el proceso — No hay de qué preocuparse.

— Estarás bien, serás el mejor estudiante. — Hermione estaba aferrada de Draco Malfoy, su tío de parte materna.

— Teddy, te diré esto. — Draco se acercó y le sostuvo por los hombros. — No estés nervioso, si hay algún problema con algún abusador no dudes en enviarme una lechuza estaré ahí más rápido que una Snitch.

Teddy asintió levemente, a sabiendas de que su tío era muy sobreprotector y lo amaba como a un hijo propio.

— ¡No te preocupes hermano, Yo lo protegeré si pasa algo! — Delphi sonrió con naturalidad mientras le hacía mimitos a su lechuza blanca que reposaba en una jaula.

—Aun así, Delphi si no logras protegerlo, Teddy dirá: "Mi tío Draco se enterará de esto" y todos saldrán corriendo al saber de tu tío la rata rubia. — bromea Potter.

Los niños ven como Draco asentía lentamente y evitaba reaccionar contra el niño que vivió para convertirlo en un topo.

— Draco, el nervioso eres tú. —Hermione le frotó el brazo a su esposo buscando que se relaje.

— Sí, hermanito estás nervioso. — Delphi suelta con sorna — deberías beber alguna poción calmarte.

— No estoy...

Los gritos de una mujer hace que giren hacia la derecha, Pansy Parkinson estaba saltando entre la multitud de padres y estudiantes.

— Creí que no podría llegar ya casi es las 11—Pansy se acerca a Teddy y Delphi para abrazarlos fuertemente — Los voy a extrañar muchísimo, escríbanme diez veces al día si es posible.

— No exageres Pansy, yo solo le he pedido que me escriba dos veces al día. — Draco la miró indignado.

— ¿El tío Fred se quedó cuidando a los terremotos? — preguntó Teddy.

Peter y Fabian los gemelos eran un par de niños traviesos que habían conseguido manejar su magia sin necesidad de una varita y se encontraban enseñando a su hermana Clarisse, de tan solo seis años.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza. — Fred te manda saludos, además de esto. —le entregó una pequeña caja, bajó la voz para que Hermione y Draco no la oyesen, aunque ya imaginaban de que se trataba — son para que te saltes las clases aburridas y para que hagas bromas.

Theodore carraspeó detrás de ella, sobre sus hombros estaba la pequeña Sol de seis años que usaba unas espectrogafas y estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, La niña que era hija también de Luna, quien no podría presentarse debido a que su padre necesitaba su ayuda con un par de artículos en el quisquilloso.

Theo preguntó—: ¿vas a saltarte alguna clase, Teddy?

Delphi rio por lo bajo al ver el cabello de su amigo, pasar del azul al rosa, lo que era claro indicio que diría una mentira.

— Desde luego que voy a evadirme de todas las clases que sean aburridas. — respondió Teddy tratando de sonar convincente.

— Pamplinas, es más seguro amará todas clases aburridas — Delphi rio y se apoyó sobre el hombro de este. — Creo que serás Hufflepuff, siempre has sido muy tierno.

— Bondadoso, querrás decir — reconoció Teddy regresaba su cabello al tono azul. En verdad deseaba ir a esa casa, al igual que su madre. Deseaba de todo corazón ser un tejón más que un Slytherin o Gryffindor. Además, el amarillo le iba bien a su cabello azul.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Al menos las usarán para hacer bromas?

Ninguno quiso responder, era claro que preferían evadir la pregunta.

— ¿Afny no vendrá?

La señora Weasley suspiró resignada, a sabiendas de que Teddy era un dulce e inocente muchacho, y sus travesuras eran tan suaves que no mataría ni una mosca, pero si se unía a sus hijos era claro que se convertían en una amenaza para la seguridad de la sociedad mágica.

—Daphne en este último mes ha amenazado con matar a George unas 100 veces si salía de casa. — Draco entornó los ojos.

Daphne se encontraba en embarazada por tercera vez y se encontraba temerosa que George no estuviese en casa para llevarla a San Mungo, ya las dos veces Theo y Draco se encargaron de trasportarla.

— ¿y ustedes cuándo me darán un pequeño primo? — preguntó Teddy viendo a sus tíos, Hermione y Draco.

— Teddy... — Hermione sonrió nerviosa. — eso ocurrirá cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts.

— ¡No! — Delphi y Teddy dijeron al unísono.

— Exijo que la noticia de un primo me sea dada en navidad como regalo. — El pequeño metamorfomago ordenó con una sonrisa irónica. — Me lo han prometido por más de cinco años, ya es hora de que cumplan.

— Trabajaré en ello. —Draco le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino. — Haré todo por consentir a mi sobrino favorito.

Hermione lo golpeó suavemente con su bolso — ¡Draco!

— ¡parezco una morsa! — Daphne iba a paso lento y se distinguía entre la multitud por su vientre inmenso, era seguida por George que sostenía de las manos a Allie y Fred II.

El resto de la familia Weasley iba tras ellos, — a excepción del Fred y los terremotos— Molly, Arthur, Ron, Bill junto a Fleur y Victoire.

La pequeña corrió en dirección a Teddy que la recibió con un abrazo, se despidieron en medio de promesas de escribirse seguido.

— Toma — Fred II de seis años le extendió una flor a Delphi. — Te gustan los claveles blancos.

— Ya tienes un admirador — Draco molestó a su hermana.

— Gracias Fred. — La pequeña rubia besó la frente del niño que le sonrió.

— Ya eres todo un galán — Teddy le dio un guiño a Fred II.

Ginny llegó tan tarde que tuvo conformarse con despedirlos desde la ventanilla. Los Weasley estaban casi llorando por los pequeños que en unos años ya no serían tan pequeños.

— ¡Ahora sí! — Exclamó Draco con una sonrisa malévola — Tengo que trabajar en...

— Tú no trabajas — Theo le interrumpió rápidamente.

— En efecto, pero desde ahora estaré ocupado con un asunto muy importante. — La sonrisa arrogante hizo que sus amigos lo vieran sin comprender.

Hermione rio — Lo que mi esposo trata decir, es que estamos en época de apareamiento, el hurón quiere huroncitos.

— ¿Espera qué...? — él la miró indignado, pero no pudo decir nada más porque ella lo tocó y desaparecieron en un espiral.

— Son tal para cual — Pansy negó con la cabeza.

Ginny colgó del brazo de su novio. — Harry, creo que es hora de que también te pongas manos a la obra porque no quiero que mi mejor amiga me gane.

— ¡Ginny! — Molly exclamó ruborizada — Esas no son maneras de anunciar que vas a trabajar en darme nietos.


	34. Los efectos de un vino de 600 años

A pesar de muchos años de noviazgo, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley no estaban oficialmente casados, vivían juntos, hacían algo más que dormir, sin embargo, a pesar de amarse tanto; el niño que vivió fue rechazado innumerables ocasiones.

"NO" era la respuesta rotunda cada que él sacaba el anillo y se hincaba de rodillas, cada que hacía la mínima insinuación terminaba durmiendo en el sillón del joven matrimonio Malfoy. Eso no auguraba que fueran a tener hijos, Ginny seguí estrictamente los métodos anticonceptivos mágicos y muggles.

Así que el niño que vivió se sorprendido cuando su adorada pelirroja prácticamente le ordenó "poner manos a la obra" y grande fue su decepción cuando su novia le aclaró que se dejó llevar por el momento y que no quería tener pequeños topos.

— Mi única solución a esto es emborracharme — Se dijo a sí mismo. Tomó el vino más añejado que encontró en el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

— ¡Ese es el vino de 600 años de mi señora! — Le gritó Kreacher.

Harry le ofreció una copa — Deberías probarlo, sabe bien.

— Yo no debería... eso es una falta de respeto...— El elfo veía anhelante el líquido rojo, pero lo recibió — Solo un poco — Bebió todo el contenido, mala decisión terminó borracho y dormido sobre la mesa.

— Va, no aguantas ni una copa — Miró con tristeza al elfo — ¿Ahora quien me hará compañía en este día fatídico?

Ginny apareció ante él — ¿Se puede saber por qué estás bebiendo?

— Dímelo tú, soy el hombre más rechazado de Londres y lo peor es que es por la misma mujer — El vino añejado ya estaba haciendo efecto en el mago — Estoy pagando el haber deseado levantar un juicio contra Delphi, pero esto es demasiado.

— Harry no es eso, yo no estoy segura... De — La pelirroja estaba sorprendida por las palabras que su novio decía, no esperaba que se sintiera así de humillado — Te amo, pero...

— ¿No soy suficiente para ti? — Bebió más del vino — Solo casarnos, ir a un juez y firmar. No te estoy mandando a la guillotina o lanzándote un avada kedravra.

Ella se sentó junto a él y le arrebató el licor para bebérselo. — No tienes idea de cómo me siento, solo no puedo decir "sí"

— Yo ya no puedo esperar más, me voy Ginny. — Harry se puso en pie a pesar de que todo le daba vueltas. — Creo que este es el final... y por mucho amor que sienta por ti, no merezco sufrir más.

El licor hizo efecto más rápido y al ser vino de 600 años, cumplía su función de maravilla "Aumentar el deseo sexual" La etiqueta del vino ponía: "_Para traer herederos más rápido que un Accio" cosecha especial de Druella Black. _Era claro que le dio resultados debido a las tres hijas que tuvo; Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Todas mujeres y sin duda el niño que Ginny estaba a punto de hacer lo sería.

La pelirroja saltó sobre su novio, lo tomó por sorpresa y cayeron sobre la alfombra. Donde no se detuvieron hasta saciar sus lascivos deseos.

* * *

Dos meses después Hermione y Ginny estaban tomando el té, charlando sobre trivialidades.

— Harry ha estado un tanto raro, ha estado con náuseas y mareos.

La joven señora Malfoy asintió. — De igual manera con Draco, nuestro medimago dijo que es debido a mi embarazo, es una extraña conexión mágica. ¿No será que tú estás...?

— Imposible, yo me cuido. — Ginny se sonrojó al recordar la vez que violó a su novio. Le rasgó la ropa en la sala, ni siquiera le importó que el elfo estuviera inconsciente sobre la mesa. — Hubo una sola vez que...— Empezó a hipar y de inmediato aparecieron mariposas multicolores en el salón.

Magia involuntaria.

— Vaya, esto es hermoso — Hermione sonrió — Yo lo supe por las flores que hice aparecer cuando estornudé. Felicitaciones.

Ginny Weasley empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, no estaba segura de ser una buena madre, pero teniendo a Harry de su lado seguro que lo sería.

De pronto escucharon un golpe seco y luego como alguien rodaba por las escaleras. Ambas mujeres alzaron la mirada en aquella dirección. Draco fue quien cayó, se había desmayado.

— ¡Amor! — Hermione corrió en dirección a su marido, lo alzó en brazos como pudo. — Draco...

— Ahora que veo esos hermosos luceros antes morir, estoy en el cielo. — Fue lo que dijo tras abrir los ojos — ¡te ves hermosa así de preocupada!

— ¡Te acabas de caer y te haces el payaso? — Hermione se apresuró a sacar su pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que emanaba de la mejilla del rubio — No puedo aceptar esta condición mágica, iremos al medimago para que te los quite.

— No, si hacen eso es probable que seas tú quien termine besando las escaleras — Le sostuvo la mano a su esposa — Esto se me quita con algo de limonada, ya sabes para aminorar los síntomas... Yo venía a decirles que Topotter se desmayó en la azotea y que pesa una tonelada. Al parecer hizo magia involuntaria con su propio cuerpo...

—¡Harry! — Ginny subió las escaleras apenas escuchó. — ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola en esta vida o te mato!

Draco se sentó en cuanto el dolor de su cadera aminoró. Abrazó a Hermione contra su pecho — Creo que esperamos gemelos, estos síntomas son terribles para que sea un solo hijo.

Ella sonrió mientras escuchaba el latir del corazón de su marido — Creo que sí, A Teddy le encantará ayudarnos a cambiar pañales.

— A mi también, nunca lo he hecho y no estoy seguro de si podré aguantar el nauseabundo olor.

— Podrás, porque serán nuestros hijos. — Alzó su cabeza para besar los labios de su esposo — Me gustaría tener una hija.

— y a mí. Has hecho un gran trabajo salvándome...

Hermione sonrió — Claro que sí, señor hurón. Yo siempre logro mi cometido.


End file.
